


Dancing to an Ancient Song

by Serriya (Keolah)



Series: Dancing on the Edge of Death [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - Fandom, Freelancer, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Eldar, F/M, No Canon Knowledge Required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-11
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keolah/pseuds/Serriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalli May discovers an ancient power within her, and seeks out the Eldar to learn about her true heritage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ethereal Dangers

Things had been fairly quiet in the Karzan Galaxy since Dolen and Kalli's departure. A few skirmishes on the fringe but for the most part things were settling down again, and for the first time in centuries, the galaxy was at a relative state of peace. But rebuilding trust wouldn't come easy, and it was an uneasy peace.

There was at least time for old wounds to heal, Dolen knew, something which this galaxy was fortunate enough to be allowed. Doubtless there would be those who would seek to take advantage of the relative instability of the governing forces, yet it was to the wandering loyalists to settle those disputes in such a way as to not bring a return of Chaos.

But the factions which had gone so easily to Chaos remained... the Urians, the Euphorians, the Glyphans, Cybions, and others. Little trusted, especially after their betrayal, many of them decided to go underground or into the fringe to live as they choose. Many of them were rather disinclined to change their ways, regardless of what happened.

Always would there be such disharmonious elements to any society, Dolen mused as they traveled in silence, surely the Empire of Man elsewhere would still find those within its ranks to purge of their taint. It was the nature of most species, sadly enough, and reason again that he might be glad of the long spans of quiet in which to meditate and cleanse his own thoughts of the smallest hint in any similar direction.

Docked in at a Death Dancer base on the fringe, they heard about a group of pirates who would be disinclined to follow the law no matter who was on the Imperial throne. They'd been making hit and run attacks, but the Dancers had yet failed to locate just where their base is, or which, if any, faction these pirates belong to. They suspected the Urians, though.

"It would appear the disenchanted seek ever to bring others within their sphere," Dolen mused quietly to himself upon hearing of the group. Whether they sought merely to disrupt the local trade routes, or something more sinister remained to be seen as what he had heard regarding the suspect group was certainly less than wholesome.

Kalli said, "It's always something." She looked over the reports of activity in the area, bringing up the incidents on a map. "Hmm, that's odd. Right in the middle of their attack pattern there's something marked only as 'anomaly'. That doesn't sound good."

"Anomaly and nothing more?" Dolen inquired. "I would also find it of interest to see what sort of craft they have struck, what cargoes may have been carried, and whether prisoners were suspected taken forth. Such hints may provide suspicion as to their ultimate purpose in this pursuit, whether simple piracy or aught of some direr measure."

"Hmm. Looking up reports... They attacked a freighter carrying diamonds, one with miscellaneous construction equipment, a transport carrying basic supplies, several scout vessels who were trying to investigate the anomaly closer..."

"Then perhaps," Dolen replied, "this anomaly is deserving of attention by that which is better equipped and prepared than a simple scouting vessel."

"Clearly. They aren't sure if any prisoners were taken but suspect some may have been. They know at least some of the freighters were taken intact."

"Many the purpose to which a captive may be placed, Kalli May," Dolen replied, "And that the Foul Gods are no more means little in the scheme as there shall always be those who seek for power beyond their immediate grasp and a will to ally with darkness to acquire it. Soonest done would allow for optimal possibility of retrieving those who were taken."

"Let's take a look at the place then, shall we?" Kalli said, tucking the datapad away and heading for the docking bay again.

"Indeed," Dolen agreed, returning swiftly in her wake and bringing his small craft to full readiness in preparation for departure.

She powered up the Darknova and headed out of the docking bay and away from the station off toward the coordinates given for the anomaly.

"Is there aught which has been discovered regarding this anomaly?" Dolen asked over the comm as they speed away from the station. "Surely a following scout would have maintained a secure line which data might have been transferred to an outlying drone or escort."

"They said they detected gravitational distortions like around a jump hole, but stronger."

"Then most likely shall we be undertaking an unmapped and untested journey," Dolen responded. "Once any defenders or watchers are laid to rest at any rate. The far end of the transition is where true difficulty may lie, depending upon the nature of the opposition and what access they may possess to military grade hardware. I would not be greatly thrilled to emerge into a field of energy mines or beneath a fire-station's gaze."

As they approached the vicinity, a squadron of Darknovas decloaked around them and opened fire without so much as a warning or threat. Dolen responded as quickly as he might, the sudden flurry of action and incoming fire coming indeed as a surprise but of little shock. The brigands had clearly engaged in such manner before. That they were prepared for escalated action was to be expected. For the moment, he diverted power to his ship's shields and engaged in evasive maneuvers.

Kalli attacked as well, swinging around to concentrate fire on the nearest one, but they were outnumbered and these Darknovas were clearly the latest design and not being piloted by beginners.

For want of a capital ship, Dolen mused absently, the minutiae of survival taking the greater part of his attention as he hummed softly to himself. He would watch his companion and cover it as he might, but he held no illusion that their foes did not possess a significant advantage.

Kalli managed to bring one of them down, disabling the ship but not fully destroying it, turning her attention to the next one while letting Asura worry about any damage she might be sustaining. Dolen was taking heavy fire but did manage to knock one of the mounted lasers off an attacking vessel.

Victory or death, an ages-old concept and yet one which held little meaning to Dolen. There were far more subtle and less deniable commands of the soul than merely survival, the bonds of loyalty being highest among them and far outweighing any other. Mindful of this, he continued the assault, absorbing damage as he must to shield.

Just as they were beginning to gain an apparent advantage... the attacking vessels all vanished simultaneously. Kalli stared out warily at where the attackers had been and frowned, and said, "Cloaked again? I'm not picking up any traces... damnit."

"Following their example might be wisest, Kalli May," Dolen remarked over the comm. "They are clearly well equipped enough that there may well be reinforcements which may be summoned to aid in short order. It would be fell indeed to find a capital ship or another squadron of fresh attackers emerging from the Warp."

"I've got Asura on the repairs, and there's clearly something up here, you suggest we get backup also?"

"It would be highly recommended," Dolen replied. "The logistics involved in placing a significant force of fighters beyond the immediate sphere of repair and refit are such that it would surprise me little to find an installation of considerable extent beyond."

Kalli replied, "Uh-huh, would not surprise me at all..." She turned and headed back toward the base again. "No wonder the scouts didn't get through to do any detailed scans..."

"That would certainly lend credence to their lack of significant data," Dolen agreed readily, then thoughtfully continued, "I shall remain here beneath the cloak of shadows and remain alert for any further signs which may prove of note."

It would also allow time for internal system repairs to progress, as well as give them a window of warning should something else transpire.

"They don't have any larger ships at this station or they'd have sent them in..." Kalli said. "I'll see if I can't mount a couple squads of fighters as backup though."

"Any additional aid which may be produced would be of considerable worth," Dolen replied. "If naught else than to strain the resources of tracking and computational systems dedicated to their defense."

He studied the status of the integral repair systems aboard his craft, glad indeed for the heavy shielding which the El'dari had thoughtfully provided.

Kalli returned to the base and went to scrounge up some backup. Fortunately, nobody showed up to try to give Dolen any trouble in the meanwhile. Kalli returned with a dozen fighters: one squad of Ultranovas equipped with heavy weapons and one of several fast, small ships.

"All has remained quiet in the interim, Kalli May," Dolen offered quietly over the comm, having allowed time to pass in silent contemplation of the starscape surrounding his gently tumbling craft. "Though I would doubt that such may be said at the destination of this anomaly, if it is indeed the source of those who sought our destruction earlier."

"I doubt we'll approach unchallenged, but I imagine fourteen will stand a better chance than two in this instance. Our enemies are diligent and skilled, and vigilant against intrusion..."

"Indeed," Dolen responded simply, stretching faintly to dismiss the light stiffening of muscles come of overly long inactivity and returning fully to the gestalt of the crystal matrix. "I would ask the honor of the vanguard," he added lightly, several advantages and considerably more disadvantages weighing into the request.

"As you will," Kalli replied, falling into position behind him, the Death Dancers arraying themselves in defensive formation, prepared for other assailants to appear at any moment to assault them.

Dolen inclined his head in silent and unseen acknowledgement, power diverting from the cloak and flowing through the shielding circuits as he maneuvers toward the anomaly. 

They headed in toward the coordinates given for the anomaly, and whether by fortune or because the pirates had seen them approaching and had withdrawn to ambush them elsewhere, they made it there without being attacked. The "anomaly" mentioned by the reports appeared to be a huge rift in space, nearly as large as Earth's moon, crackling with purple and deep blue.

"It would appear that they await us elsewhere," Dolen commed. "Forward then, and beware aught which may be considered unusual regardless of seeming insignificance." Matching deed to word, he proceeded.

Larger and far more unstable than a jump hole, it would be nearly impossible to navigate were it not so large and the walls far enough apart to give sufficient leeway. But even as such, the walls didn't seem to direct them outside again regardless. After several long minutes of transit, they picked up ahead what appeared to be a planet inside the Ethereal Plane.

Such phenomena were not unknown to Dolen, yet inevitably were they associated with madness and mutation from their mere presence within the depths of the Warp. Whether those same factors remained constant here yet remained to be seen, but he would needfully assume so until proven otherwise.

"Scanning for any sign of hostile infestation," he commed, setting sensors to that task as they approached.

There was definitely hostile infestation present. As they approached, they were swarmed by several squadrons of fighters accompanied by, well, for lack of a better word, "demons". At least one could assume that was what they were at least.

The unknown was ever a greater danger than that which was within the realm of reasonable expectation, Dolen knew, and with that in mind he shifted his course to intercept one of the infernal minions with the intent of removing it as a complicating factor.

The creature was pale bluish, with amorphous wings and glowing eyes. His weapons seemed to strike it and pass through it as it appeared to regenerate itself rapidly. The being latched onto his shields.

Dolen spun the ship on its axis, seeking to dislodge the creature before it could display the full extent of its abilities. That it shrugged aside the wounds of his weapons without notice was reason to worry enough upon what else it might have in store to surprise. The creature went flying and soon righted itself again to fly toward him again. At least it appeared that they lack any sort of ranged attacks. Some of the other Death Dancers nearby also appeared to be having difficulty shaking the creatures off.

"Fire teams of two to focus on the creatures," Dolen commed. "There must be a limit to their regenerative abilities."

Indeed, the Ultranovas' weapons had better luck with that, as after a number of concentrated shots on the creatures, one of them broke apart into ether again and failed to regenerate.

Dolen left the creatures to the heavy fighters, turning his attention instead to the swirling maelstrom of the more mundane threats. He dove through it, weapons flaring and seeking out the enemy Darknovas. Kalli destroyed several of the attacking fighters. Dolen took a hard hit from one of the larger fighters which almost knocked out his shields, and one of the demons decided to try to take advantage of that by latching on again.

Dolen smiled grimly, shifting the shield harmonics to something of a less protective nature for the moment, but one which would provide the creature latched on an unwelcome shock as power poured into it. They would be reset immediately after, but priority was dislodging the creature that he might return to aid his allies. It was quite effective, in fact, it didn't just dislodge the creature, but fried it so badly it dissolved instantly.

Dolen relayed that information on the general frequency that a similar tactic might be used in the event of another creature latching on, then remodulated the shields and returned to hunting Darknovas... ever careful of identification, as he mused wryly that Kalli would likely be displeased at being struck by friendly fire.

After a tense bout of combat, the remaining enemy ships were destroyed or fled.

"It would appear the suspicion as to identity is confirmed, Kalli May," Dolen commed directly. "That does not necessarily bode well if this world has been within the grasp of these Urians for any length of time. The abominations which have already been encountered are likely the smallest part of what may be expected, especially as the foul energies born of sacrifice accomplish dark feats indeed."

"What the hell were those... things?" Kalli wondered, rejoining formation and heading toward the planet.

"Chaos is not necessarily the only power which has lurked in the dark corners of the Warp," Dolen replied grimly, "Though their similarity is undeniable, I would suspect the demons are of another origin entirely."

He set his sensors at their maximum gain, seeking signs of habitation on the world ahead of them, facilities of any sort which might house the vile chambers used to summon such entities.

"We may have no recourse regarding the captives, Kalli May," he added quietly, their ability to assail the world without causing collateral damage in that regard questionable at best.

The planet was well defended, with heavy shields and a fairly large base. It appeared that the Urians, if that was who they were, had been here for months, if not years.

Dolen examined the scanner return thoughtfully. "Without the aid of a capital ship, upon further inspection, I would greatly doubt our ability to successfully remove the blight from this area."

"Sabotage? At least the immediate defenders have been taken care of.... but I don't doubt there are plenty more down on the surface."

Dolen shook his head unseen, calculating the possible avenues of attack and finding nothing immediately which provided an opening. "No," he replied. "Those demons are unlikely to be the only ones which they may call upon, and without our craft such creatures would prove difficult in the extreme to defeat as I have seen previously. Tactical doctrine would suggest a barrage to weaken the shielding and distract sufficiently that a ground assault might prove of any worth. It would appear that the craft we have available to us are without the means to effect such a display."

"Six Ultranovas _might_ be enough to manage it," Kalli said. "But depending on the output of their power core, that may prove futile..."

"And provide a window of attack for any anti-aircraft emplacements which may be possessed," Dolen replied. "Might any system nearby possess heavier craft which might be persuaded to loan it to this task? The greater part of this force might remain in place to harry and distract while one returned to seek that aid."

"Not near here," Kalli said. "We're pretty far out on the fringe..."

"Then needs must we look further afield," Dolen replied. "Though they appear well entrenched here, it would surprise me little were we to depart entire with the intent to return, only to find that all had been abandoned. Although..." he added thoughtfully.

"And continue their work elsewhere, that we might not know where?"

"Precisely," Dolen responded absently, running a simulation through the crystalline node with grim quiet. "Another possibility does exist, however," he added, double-checking the effective power output and likely effect of the idea he'd had.

"What's that, then?" Kalli wondered, looking warily at the planet as if expecting more fighters or strange creatures to come assault them any moment.

"An object approximately forty feet in length striking their shielding at projected speeds would likely produce sufficient disruption that others might pass," Dolen replied. "Particularly as the warp engines might be set to overload upon impact. The effect would be gratifyingly similar to a high-grade kinetic _and_ energy strike from a capital ship."

"What are you suggesting?" Kalli pressed.

"An El'dari craft used as a weapon may be an effective tool, Kalli May," Dolen replied quietly. "Its heavy shielding and sleek maneuverability should allow for a least-time intercept with their shielding, and it possesses the capability to eject its pilot that your own craft would have greater difficulty with regarding larger crews. The mission before all else."

"I don't really think that would be necessary," Kalli replied. "Actually, I've just received word that one of the ships with us is a prototype of a new design that might be able to do something about it... he wants to try it out first."

"As you command," Dolen replied simply, not greatly fond of the idea himself or the variables which could lead to unpleasant circumstances, but he was indeed dedicated to the cause to which he had sworn.

The tiny ship, a one-man fighter and apparently called a "Wasp", approached the planet. There were indeed planetary defenses that started shooting at it when it got in range, but the massive ground-based cannons failed to come close to hitting the tiny ship. It came to the shields, and when it touched them, a crackle of energy fizzled out across the shields.

Dolen was yet again reminded of human ingenuity at the event, that they had anticipated just such a scenario as this and that fortune had found the device within their grasp when needed.

"Attend the defensive array," he commed, diving toward the planet on a vector that would bring him to one of the defense installations.

With a burst of energy, the shields buckled. The Wasp was badly damaged, however, but at least the defense cannons on the ground were now aiming toward the approaching vessels rather than the Wasp.

"Land and move to cover," Dolen commed to the Wasp's pilot, "Unless your damage allows for a swift return to orbit."

He left it to the discretion of the pilot, turning his full attention to the decimation of his chosen target. The Wasp went down to tuck itself away somewhere out of sight to enact emergency repairs. The Ultranovas came down and take advantage of the opening in the shields to knock out the cannons firing at them. An Ultranova was, however, struck by one and also badly damaged.

"A ground assault shall doubtless be necessary," Dolen commed to Kalli in light of the two craft already in distress. "Diving below the level which the air defenses may engage may serve us best."

"Aye," Kalli agreed, heading down to land in an available open space that, judging by the damaged Darknova already on it, was most likely used as a landing platform.

Dolen veered away from his original target, engaging in a steep dive that the El'dari craft was readily capable of and heading for the open area to land with speed.

Some of the other ships landed as well, with a couple remaining close by to cover their landing, circling about. Sure enough, a heavily armed group of people showed up right after they'd landed, but were quickly cut down by a Whistler's lasers as they tried to bring their weapons to bear on them.

Dolen swiveled his craft upright just before the tarmac, then turned in a smooth arc to stitch a field of fire across the nearby buildings. The main entries would be the heaviest guarded. The additional avenues would prove of use. He settled the ship lightly to the ground and quickly disembarked, rifle at hand as he leapt to the ground.

Kalli popped out, blaster and sword in hand. A couple of Death Dancers, some of them done up in ninja garb, some of them with more conventional light armor, joined them on the landing pad as well.

Dolen waited a long moment for the remainder to emerge, face impassive beneath the blank curve of his helm, then moved with light-footed quickness toward one of the recently created jagged tears in a nearby building. The joys of ground combat without proper intelligence, he mused grimly, not looking forward to entering the lair of ones clearly enmeshed in the web of darker powers.

As they entered the complex, they were fortunate that there was nothing currently alive and standing to shoot at them in the immediate vicinity. Smoking remains of computer equipment lined the room. Dolen scaled light enhancement up by degrees as he looked around, seeking the various exits to the chamber they'd found themselves in. Splitting into two groups, at most, might be feasible. There were corridors winding off into other parts of the facility. A sealed door at the far end, however, proved more interesting, a panel with a red flashing light beside it.

"Let us see if this may not be bypassed," Dolen said quietly and approached the door, far more familiar with the workings of higher technology than the primitive and laughable designs found on the homeworld of the Geneforge.

Although the door was supposed to be sealed shut, it actually opened readily at a touch -- perhaps someone was a little too hasty in preparing defense -- and opened into a corridor leading straight directly into the undefended power core of the base.

"Delightful," Dolen mused and trotted lightly in that direction. "Should fortune smile upon us may we find instrumentation which might allow examination for the likelihood of surviving captives. Else..." He left the remainder unsaid, the taint of this place needing eradication far beyond the measure of a few lives. Cruel, perhaps, but practical to the end.

Luminite crystals vaguely reminiscent of those used on the Geneforge world lined the center of the room. There were computer terminals displaying readouts of damage, shield status, power output, and the like.

"Perhaps something may yet be gleaned here," Dolen murmured quietly, setting to work at one of the terminals and searching through the information available. Provided the links were not encrypted or locked to the command circuits, it might be possible to reroute and obtain sensor returns from sub-systems which might reveal what he sought.

Further information was left behind security systems which were easily cracked into without any great difficulty. Perhaps too easily. A map of the complex came to view, with detention areas, storage bays, laboratories, and ominously named "sacrificial chambers".

"Considering our lack of confrontation since first landing," Dolen said grimly, "I would find it highly probable that all captives are now within the domain of the sacrificial chambers. Sufficient energies might be summoned by mass slaughter to awaken that which should not be. A small detachment should be sent to verify while the remainder turn to the greater danger."

"We're on it," said one of the ninjas, heading off to check on the detention area swiftly.

Kalli said, "But I thought the Chaos Gods were destroyed..."

"Not all evils are of Chaos, Kalli May," Dolen replied quietly and heads in the direction that the map showed would lead to the chamber in question. "There are clearly beings of apparent good intent in far realms, as we have seen attending to those who were Chaos-tainted," he remarked, trotting swiftly along. "Ever does the mirror reveal light and dark, when examined closely."

Kalli headed off down the corridors with him, Death Dancers close behind them. The corridors were ominously dark with fluctuating lighting, overhead lights flickering as they moved down toward the chambers in question.

Dolen glanced at the flickering lights grimly and quickened his pace to a run just short of reckless. Power in great amounts was ever required for desperate, last minute efforts, and he suspected it would be greatly in their best interests to arrive _before_ that effort bore fruit. At the end of the corridor, they reached a large, solid metal door. It radiated heat as waves of energy rolled off it, not fully contained by the sealed doors.

Kalli said, "Well, that can't be a good sign."

"There is no time," Dolen replied tersely, nodding Kalli to one side of the door as he moved to the other, securing the rifle and drawing the power sword from its sheathe. The blade hummed with power, a faint energy crackling along its length as he presses the tip to the door. "Quickly, we must cut through."

Kalli whipped out her saber and sliced into the metal of the door. The door was thick and solid, and heat washed out through the holes in it as they cut into it, but they did manage to cut through it.

Capable of slicing Terminator armor with the aid of the arcane energies surging through it, Dolen was yet again reminded of the utility of something so simple as a blade as they completed the arc. Dislodging the heavy segment, he ducked quickly through into the room without regard for the heat that his armor attended to, drawing pistol into his other hand.

The cause for the heat and energy in the room quickly became apparent. In the center of the room in a circle of black-robed figures stood something very large and not especially friendly looking. Twenty feet tall and surrounded in an aura of flame, it looked over to them and grinned broadly. 

"Ah! More blood and souls to sate my hunger... Excellent!" the demon rumbled.

Too late, Dolen recognized, far too late, and none of the weapons which the Eldar had used against such creatures in the past to aid them. In distant hallowed halls lay ancient artifacts, within the might of the Farseers the power to wield against such abominations...

He backed slowly to the door and said simply, "Flee. Now."

"Holy gods," breathed one of the Death Dancers behind him, almost dropping his gun in surprise at the monstrosity. They did not object at all to making a tactical retreat, especially as the demon approached them with claws already dripping with fresh blood.

"Khaine help us," Dolen murmured, making sure that all were gone behind him before taking a final look at the beast and ducking quickly back through the hole they'd cut. That door would stand perhaps a second against that creature, he knew, and leapt lightly back several paces beyond where it would fall, holding his pistol at the ready. "Set the core to detonate!" he shouted over his shoulder at those retreating. He could only hope to gain them the time to do so before fleeing himself.

It was fortunate that the creature was so large, though, as while its claws had no trouble ripping through metal, the fact that it did not fit through the door did slow it down a precious few moments, letting them escape to the power core. The Death Dancers had already gotten it set to detonate on a five minute timer before heading straight out toward the landing pad.

As the extent of the task left to the creature in escaping becomes apparent, Dolen dismissed the need to purchase time and turned swiftly to follow after them. Neither fate would he seek, but he would surely prefer the clean death of an explosion to the foul talons of the beast. He stopped to make certain that preparations were ready, and that all were accounted for, then headed for his ship with all due haste.

Fortunately, the scouts checking on the detention cells had returned to the landing pad after determining that they were empty, and took the madly running Death Dancers as a hint to get into their own ships and get out of there. Into the ships they went, even as the annoyed slow-moving abomination came after them, ripping through architecture as it went.

Dolen did not know the full capabilities inherent to the power core, nor the reach of the dragon's breath which would bellow forth with fury... thus as he leapt into his ship and brought it to full power, he did not depart immediately for orbit, instead circling and waiting to make certain that the creature did _not_ escape that blast.

As they flew away from the planet, the power core went critical and exploded in an impressive manner, violet lightning crackling along the surface of the planet and obliterating much of the immediate vicinity. The shockwave from it was enough to even feel it in orbit, but the ships' shields were enough to deflect it that far out.

Keeping mental count of the time, Dolen veered sharply as the end neared and screamed upward into orbit ahead of the blast. That the creature had been caught within had been his primary concern, that it was destroyed... he settled silently into orbit, watching the expanding shockwaves of the detonation, alert even now for hints that the abomination had shrugged aside the merely mortal intervention.

As the explosions died down, sure enough, something large emerged from the rubble, and it didn't look too happy.

Kalli gaped and said, "How could it survive that?!"

"I had hoped it would not," Dolen replied grimly, "Yet it surprises me little to see it break forth. Send a ship away, that it might report to those beyond of what has transpired and what may yet emerge to savage the Karzan. I shall do what needs must, and any other who wishes to accompany against the abomination may do so." He diverted full power from shielding to weapon systems, knowing the shields would avail him little.

Kalli sent a Whistler back to the base, as well as the two damaged ships which had barely gotten away from the explosion in time, and wondered whether or not the weapons of the Darknova and the Ultranovas would even hurt the thing.

Dolen relied on the fleet nature of his craft as he swooped down to sting at the creature with his weapons, spinning with the agility inherent to the ship to try and avoid the monster's wrath.

The Death Dancers were not inclined to flee if they thought they might have some chance of winning, and they felt more confident in their ships against the creature. They brought the full might of their weapons to bear on the monster. However, it leapt into the air, spreading massive wings, nearly slicing open one of the slower-moving Ultranovas with its claws.

Dolen knew all too well the power of the daemonic from his own world, the foul creatures spewed forth from the Warp savage and incredibly difficult to damage, not to mention devastatingly effective against the forces they rampaged against.

"Do not rely upon your weapons and armor to save you," he commed with sudden serenity. "Only the soul may prevail in the end. Allow it to guide you, or depart if the spirit fails."

There was little that he could offer in encouragement, he recognized the extremity of the danger even if they did not and knew that their chances were slim indeed. Yet still was there blood to be avenged, life spilt carelessly in evil intent to summon this creature, and he could no more turn away from it than deny his own soul.

Some of the ships backed away, but did not flee the area, intent upon keeping some distance between them and the creature. "Bloody hell!" said one of them over the comm. The Ultranova was ripped asunder into flaming pieces and the man inside pulled struggling from the wreckage.

"Blood for Khaine, blood for vengeance," Dolen murmured to himself, the comm silent as he dove in again to prick at the creature with his weapons. A quiet smile and a faint melody crossed his lips, all else save death banished from his concentration.

The demon crushed the man with its claws and tossed the mangled body to the ground, and turned its attention toward the other annoyances flying about. "Damn you!" shouted another of the Death Dancers.

Kalli said, "What the hell _could_ destroy this thing?"

Dolen listened to the screams which faded to silence, veering suddenly away and into orbit to hang for the briefest instant as though a star. "In the end, Kalli May," he commed directly to her, "Only the soul matters, and provides the greatest power of all."

There was nothing they had which might destroy this demon before it escaped to bring its evil elsewhere. Far distant were the ancient weapons of his kind. The ship spun slowly to face back in the direction it had risen, power thrumming in a heavy beat as its cycles were ramped upward far beyond safe limits. Without further word or warning, the ship streaked back downward, aimed directly at the creature with but one goal... cleanse it before others fell to its claws.

"Dolen?" Kalli said in concern, then stared silently. The other Death Dancers continued their barrage fiercely, although to little effect. "Damn it all," she breathed, bringing her ship to circle around.

Dolen did not pause nor waver, and no hint of a canopy cracking or ejection might be seen as the El'dari craft crashed into the creature and explodes in a blinding flash of light. Ripples of energy flowed outward from the warp engines as their overload melded with the detonation...


	2. Ethereal Songs

Light. Darkness. He heard Kalli's voice shouting something unintelligible. Silence. And then, inexplicably, he woke up. He found himself alone in a rather clean, austere room.

Strange, Dolen mused, blinking and looking around at the inexplicably changed surroundings... where in the name of Khaine was he? The last he remembered was diving toward the abomination, its sneering evil looking up at him and then... He shook his head, the barrage of strangeness that followed making no sense to him.

There weren't any windows or open doors to give any hint as to where he might be, although it didn't look like the station he had been on before. For one thing, the building appeared to have been shaped from ether, not wood or metal. He was wearing simple white robes, and laying on a bed with white sheets. What he was previously wearing can be seen laying on a nearby table.

Dolen frowned lightly, sitting up and sliding to the edge of the bed to slip his legs over and rest his feet on the floor. He plucked at the sleeve of the robe he was wearing, then stood and moved to recover his accustomed apparel. Strange and stranger, he mused as he stripped and then donned the close-fitting shipsuit before beginning the ritualistic donning of his armor. This made no sense to him at all... how much time had passed?

Where was he? How did he _get_ here? No clues were forthcoming to answer those questions, however, and he set all in its place before turning to examine the room more closely. Surely there had to be a way out of here... The walls were lined with thick white curtains, behind which a door could be found. It was a simple enough door, not locked or sealed in any way, the kind with a doorknob and not a control panel.

A disturbing thought crossed Dolen's mind as he found the door and rested a hand on the knob, the bizarre events catching up with him at last. Was this then the Infinity Circuit? If so, how had he found his way here when his soulstone was long set aside? He was suddenly quite certain that he was dead, there could be no other end to what he had chosen, but that brought a thousand more questions cascading to mind.

Dispelling them with a firm shake of his head, he turned the knob and moved to step through the doorway. There was nothing more which could harm him, he would face what might come as he had always done in life... with spirit and pride of what he had served and done.

Outside, he saw a hallway with plain white walls, several other doors lining it as well. Each door had a number embossed on it in gold letters. Apparently, he was in Room #1. It was utterly silent in here, but at the far end of the hallway there was another door without a number on it.

The other rooms had little interest to Dolen, the cue of the numbering scheme readily deciding his path as he stepped quickly to the far door without a number. Perhaps beyond or near would be one who might tell him the results of his actions, whether his friend was safe. Without hesitation, he opened the next door, determined to follow the path wherever it might lead until answers were found.

This door opened into some sort of lobby or reception area. Or a waiting room. There were several plush chairs and couches set about the room, a large fish tank full of tropical fish, and a desk with a computer on it. The room contained one human kid watching the fish, and a woman with pointy ears, dark hair, and white robes pecking at the computer.

Dolen walked over to the desk, though not before a briefly sad smile at seeing the child in this place... the young deserved far better than to find themselves lost so to life. It did, however, dispel any notion as to his having found himself in the distant Infinity Circuit, and he cleared his throat lightly as he stood before the desk.

"Many pardons," he said lightly, "But might I inquire as to where, precisely, this is?"

The elf glanced up at him and said, "Oh, you're finally awake. I'm Kirlin Starfire, and this is the Torn Elkandu Medical Institute."

Dolen blinked at that, frowning delicately. "Whence did I arrive? Who brought me? I find this... difficult to understand as my last memories would suggest that such an intervention would be unlikely at best."

"Kalli brought you here. I must say I have no idea how you were still alive at the time," Kirlin said. "Not that that would have been more than I could handle. I specialize in major healing and resurrection of the dead." She smiled.

"I see," Dolen replied, the mask of his expression indicating neither the truth nor lie of that as he continued, "Where then may I find Kalli May? Was any information left as to a means by which she might be contacted?" There was a sense of relief in that, at least, as clear evidence emerged that she had not fallen to the creature.

"Yes, she and a couple others who accompanied her are staying at the Silver Heart Inn on Soul's Road," Kirlin explained.

"Many thanks," Dolen replied and offered a polite bow, then turned away with a slightly more pleasant smile at the child.

So it would appear that things were not quite as they appeared, though he had no idea how they might have turned this way. Perhaps he should tell the woman that a change of decor might prove beneficial in the future, as the bland sterility was certainly conducive to wild imaginings. He chuckled lightly at that and shook his head, walking lightly out to find directions to the establishment that had been named.

Fortunately, the hospital was also located on Soul's Road, and the inn in question merely a few buildings away and most likely chosen for its close proximity. The streets were filled with the usual bizarre variety of species, one centaur with a green mohawk handing him a pamphlet that said, "Join the poker club!" before trotting off.

Dolen paid little heed to the strange comings and goings, though the centaur was an oddity that held a moment's attention before shaking his head and continuing to the inn. He needed to find out whether the abomination had died, whether it was all for nothing, and to see his friend hale and whole with his own eyes.

Inside the inn, the common room contained some humans, elves, dwarves, a big fuzzy nali asleep by the fire, and three Death Dancers enjoying a pizza and a carbonated beverage. Kalli waved over to him cheerfully when she saw him in the doorway.

Dolen inclined his head in acknowledgement, a faint smile brushing his lips as he crossed in that direction and let a mental breath out that he'd not realized he'd been holding. He stopped near the table and offered a deep bow, "It eases the soul to see you well, Kalli May. I trust from this that matters resolved themselves after memory departs?"

"Er, well..." Kalli said.

One of the Death Dancers next to her said, "Oh yeah, Kalli kicked its ass!"

"Then all is as it should be," Dolen replied with a respectful nod, his hands turning palm upward in acceptance of the fact. "All which was of consequence was the abominations departure from this plane, anything else is irrelevant."

Kalli said, "I'm still not sure just how I supposedly did this, but they assure me it was impressive."

"No doubt," Dolen chuckled dryly, then turned a pointed glance on the other Dancers at the table in silent suggestion.

The Death Dancer said, "Oh, yeah. After the thing somehow got up again after your ship exploded and all, it was all staggering and then there was all this lightning and glowy-crap..."

Dolen smiled thinly, lightly rubbing the bridge of his nose, then looked back to them again. "Gentlemen, if you would excuse us, there is yet that which I must ask Kalli May and the subject is one of some delicacy." He had some empathy for disturbing their meal, but there was some need to speak with here beyond their ears.

Kalli nodded and licked some tomato sauce off her fingers and headed back to a private room where they might talk in quiet. Dolen looked at the other Dancers with a faint hint of exasperation, then chuckles and snared a plate which he added a couple slices of pizza to and then a glass of the bubbling glop they appeared to be drinking before heading after her. Upon entering, he closed the door behind with a foot and walked over to set the plate and glass down near her.

"I did not intend to interrupt your meal, Kalli May," he said quietly.

"It's okay," Kalli said, taking a seat and grabbing another slice. "Though it's good to see you on your feet again, after that stunt you pulled."

"Stunt?" Dolen replied with a raised brow, then chuckled softly and shook his head. "As long as we have stood aside each other, and yet do you not recognize the true depth of the Eldar way. But!" he waved it aside, perhaps for another time, "I must admit to finding myself somewhat confused and puzzled to stand here once more, particularly in light of a report that you had brought me hence. In truth, I had suspected that there would remain nothing of the mortal shell upon the final step of my actions."

"Heh, no, I don't mean that in a bad way," Kalli said. "I'm not too sure how it happened myself. Divine intervention perhaps? I don't know. I woke up and found myself laying there, and you were there on the verge of death..."

Dolen looked at her strangely for a moment, then shook his head and offered a hand-shrug. "It would appear that no answer to that question may be forthcoming," Dolen replied quietly, then drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, a faint smile returning. "It is well that the matter is resolved, and that no harm came of my action to you. That is truly all of which I might have asked."

"Although I still don't know what to make of their reports about 'lightning and glowy crap'." Kalli said with a sigh, finishing up the piece of pizza and washing it down with some cola.

"I do not know," Dolen replied honestly. "And perhaps only ones beyond our sphere such as this galaxy's Shazmar or the Gods of my own people might answer that. It is all very puzzling to me, though I cannot find it within to complain overly much upon returning to life." He chuckled softly, dispelling the last vestiges and thoughts of death reverberating from the occurrence and resurrection from his mind for now.

"Took you back to the station, but they couldn't help... then at Epsilon Station someone suggested Torn Elkandu... So we came here..."

"Then it would appear that yet again I am indebted to you," Dolen replied with a wry smile. "Perhaps one day might some measure of that be repaid, though I suspect the scales shall continue to be weighted against me. No matter," he shook his head, "Return to your friends, there is yet that which I need find quiet and solitude to meditate upon for a time."

"As you wish," Kalli said lightly, giving a bit of a bow and heading out with the last slice of pizza in hand.

Dolen offered a bow to her as she departed, then made his way from the room and out into the city in search of a setting which would seem more appropriate to the musings and meditation that he sought. Most likely, being of Eldar bent, his path would find him within the gardens at the last and settled silently beneath a tree.

A great many things rested heavily on his mind, thus Dolen had sought out a location of relative peace and solitude to address them within the familiar bounds of meditation. The gardens of Torn Elkandu were quite sufficient and to his natural inclinations, having found them after some time wandering the bizarre and unfamiliar streets.

He would seek the location of this place's landing fields in time, yet were there anything of import to arise he was certain that he might be found readily enough with a moment's thought.

The gardens were quiet today but for the faint sound of flute music trailing off through the trees in the distance. There weren't any true animals in Torn Elkandu, only shapeshifters or other magical beings, and if any of those were in the immediate vicinity, they didn't give hint to their presence.

Dolen paid no heed to the music, his inclinations leaning little toward the entertaining, and diverged from the clear paths to walk instead amongst the trees. The sight and scent of nature abundant acted as a soothing balm to the disquiet and uncertainty of spirit which remained in the wake of recent events. To find himself returned abruptly from a surety of destruction was unsettling, to say the least, and he knelt within the shade to meditate.

The music began to grow a bit stronger, and there was a strange quality to it that he couldn't immediately place. It was neither particularly happy or sad, but very intense, strangely so for flute music.

The mind drifted in practiced and well-known rhythms, Dolen allowing the disquiet to surface as it would and mingle with the stronger and more resilient core of self-assurance and serenity within. Thousands of times had he encountered the face of death over time, yet only this once had he worn its mask if but for a brief moment. Tranquility bubbled quietly upward as he examined the discord, accepting and dismissing it a fraction at a time.

The music drifted through the air, seeming to reinforce his thoughts and assurance. It grew slowly louder, as if whoever was playing the music was approaching slowly through the gardens, in no particularly great hurry to get wherever he might be going.

The subtle effect of the music at last sparked a discordant note in Dolen's mind, alertness rising as his eyes snapped open and turned to look at the world around him once more. Too often did the subtle imply the insidious, as the recent reminder of Chaos and those who walked in those shadows had reinforced. He unfolded with elegant ease from the kneeling position, no expression betraying his thoughts as he considered.

Nearby, leaning against a drenak tree, he spotted the flute player. Tall and graceful, clad in flowing robes, silky pink hair falling around his pointed ears. He didn't seem to be paying attention to Dolen, however, intent in the music.

Dolen's memory was not so faulty as to forget the appearance of the foremost among the members of the profane performing troupe named 'Pyroluminescence', nor forget the likely aspects each had embodied and served while Chaos yet walked in this place. Initial instinct called for destruction of the corrupt, and yet he quietly remembered as well the purification of such souls by the powers of this universe.

Regardless, there was nothing within his duty or inclination which would bring him to approach the creature. Most likely it had been cleansed as well as possible, but that left little inclination for him to interact with a high profile supporter of that foulest of dead Gods. Keeping the creature within his sight, if only peripherally, Dolen began to move quietly away.

The music ran over him as he turned to walk away. The elf stared off toward the canopy of leaves, still seeming unaware of his presence. But there was some strange quality, almost tangible, in the music, teasing at him.

Though the temptation remained, Dolen continued away from the flutist, restraining the impulse to fire at the creature by only the thinnest of margins. He reminded himself of those who had managed to escape the clutches of Chaos with the aid of others to support it, though some part whispered memories of those who walked willingly and continued still upon that path of damnation. There was, however, no proof of ill intent.

Oddly, as the music touched him again, he found his hatred and aversion to Chaos only reinforced. 'Never again,' it seemed to say, 'Never again.'

Never, Dolen corrected fiercely in his mind as he strode quickly away. There were fates truly worse than death, and subversion to that evil was high among that list although no greater than the taint of spirit which would result from his refusal or failure to do what he perceived as his duty.

The tone of the music changed. Sorrow, remorse, regret. But the flutist did not move to follow him, remaining where he was even as he played his sad music. The change was sufficient to stop Dolen in his tracks, though not for reasons which might be expected in other beings. He turned and gazed with cool detachment back toward the creature, mind testing lightly at its own confines in suspicion and supposition. The musician continued to play a tune of shame, regret, and guilt. The song vibrated through the air, over the fountains and streams and through the silent trees.

"A fine and fittingly doleful melody of repentance," Dolen remarked sardonically, drawing within the outer edges of easy conversational range but no closer, "and yet playing ever along the twisted skeins which brought you to this place, disharmony planted through attainment of what might else be unknown save through those powers."

The musician lowered the flute from his lips to reply, "It is all I have, and if I can in some way prevent it from ever happening again, then I shall do so..."

"Oh?" Dolen replied, arching a brow in chill scorn of the idea. "And as that Foul One's music was poison to the soul, one who was allied to it is surely then born of the purity of spirit. Do not believe that all shall be so readily blinded, songster."

"My music is my own, and none other. I am myself. I will not allow what I am and what I have done to taint all that I may say or do."

"The measure of a soul is found in its deeds," Dolen replied coldly. "That your own display little reverence and respect for what change may be claimed lays it wholly to loss."

Sheniro looked at him flatly and said, "What say you, then, of my deeds?"

"Their voice is sufficient to me," Dolen replied. "None need speak it further, nor look beyond the continuance of subtlety and influence to see that little if any has changed. Tell me this, was your path ever the same as that Foul God or does it merely follow as once directed?"

"I am _not_ that one," he said firmly. "I am what might have been... I am myself..."

"And what may yet become," Dolen added to the list scornfully. "Do not attempt to conceal the nature of a thing in shadows of disassociation and pleadings of innocence. There is little of innocence left in this or any other realm, to claim it is laughable at best... and promising of a return to that which was at the worst."

"I ask for no forgiveness nor consolation," Sheniro said quietly. "It is instead on me to offer my own condolences and apologies on account of my counterpart. But even that should not be sufficient." He sighed. "There is no forgiveness."

"In that are you correct," Dolen affirmed, no hint of compassion in his tone. "Even now do dark powers rise once more to stalk through the shadows once infested by that Foul One and his ilk, and you stand playing games with the minds of those who pass nearby? Your actions and very existence are contemptible and beneath the worth of loathing."

"I do not play games. I turned this city from the foul grip of Chaos, and attempt to ensure that it _will_ not happen again. I know what would happen otherwise... I cannot, in good conscience, allow that."

Dolen shook his head once, a thin smile turning his lips. "Even still," he remarked, thick disdain evident as he raised a hand to point at the other man. "Return to your haven, foul creature, and pray that I not return this way as it will mean bloody intent has been found within for reason. Expect no pity or empathy, singer of chaos."

He backed away, retaining Sheniro in his vision for a safe distance, then began to turn away. Sheniro sighed and turned away, raising his flute to his lips again to resume his sorrowful music.

Dolen stalked away without backward glance after turning, leaving the environs of the park quickly behind him and firmly pressing the fragments of anger and hints of rage within back within oft-maintained boundaries. He did not even consider the event, knowing well that re-visiting it would only give a greater hold to the deep well of hatred inherent to his kind.

He would seek another source of quietude, or at the least isolation that he might regain some semblance of equilibrium. Too much weighed on him at the moment to allow the degraded nature of this locale a moment's consideration, lest he descend to depths which he had vowed never to plumb.

His walking brought him away from the gardens and into a shrouded cemetery surrounding a small building delicately shaped from ether with shimmering colored windows. A nearby sign proclaimed the location as the Shrine of Lost Souls.

Not, perhaps, the most subtle or tranquil location at which he might be found, Dolen mused with silent amusement, yet still was there a quiet appeal to it. Though magic and its trappings were anathema to him and what he has known, the workings of the spirit were well familiar indeed and welcome on a deep level. His step slowed as he turned to a thoughtful, aimless exploration.

There were stones set about the area with names and dates carved upon them, statues and memorials to people long gone. It appeared that most of those remembered here were lost in the Planar Wars.

Dolen looked thoughtfully around, then shook his head faintly and moved to depart. There was nothing to be found in the memories or trappings of that which had gone before, and no reason that a soldier had for mulling over it endlessly. That distraction was best left to other times and avenues, and he decided that for now he would seek out the landing fields to find some measure of rest until they might be prepared to depart.

He came next to an area with rocky hills, a cave entrance faintly glowing red burrowing deep into the underground. The rocks of the area appeared to be volcanic in nature.

Dolen paused at that, glancing thoughtfully at the cave and its faint hint of inner fires. Memories rose unbidden, associations with times and places both recent and to the far distant past surfacing in the mind's eye. He smiled faintly, then offered a distinctly formal and ceremonial bow in the direction of the fires before turning to continue. Fate was ever strange, and he turned thoughts from the muse this way and that as he walked.

Next he passed a junkyard in the southeast corner of town, a variety of twisted and broken pieces of equipment of varying technology levels dotting the field. A filthy rat-like humanoid could be seen scrounging about the scraps looking for anything useful or valuable.

Ever the fate of the spirit to search, Dolen mused in passing, the sight little different than any he might expect to be found on the countless worlds inhabited by the Empire of Man... save for the being performing the search. The goal, however, was of lesser import ultimately than the path which might be chosen to pursue it as he had learned long ago. What remained when that path truly ended? No one might ever know.

The skaven stopped, and pulled out some shiny object and examined it closely. Off further on past the junkyard, Dolen could see the landing platform in the distance, with several small ships arrayed upon it.

Dolen shifted his course for a least-time approach to the landing field, content to thread his way through piles of scrap should it prove necessary. This place had grown no further in his estimation than had the other lands held by the Elkandu. Perhaps unfair, in a fashion, yet the universe as a whole was not a fair one.

There was a clear dirt path leading through the junkyard toward the landing pad. Upon the platform he saw several ships: Kalli's familiar Darknova, a Whistler and an Ultranova no doubt belonging to the Death Dancers who accompanied her, and a couple others of unfamiliar design. There was a gnome wearing greasy overalls working on one of the other ships.

Dolen followed the path with lightening step, the familiar serving to dispel a measure of the disquiet within. The gnome he avoided on principle, remembering all too well the confusing rattling of the one they'd already encountered and not seeking a replay of that event. He instead made his way nearer the Darknova and settled silently into its shadow for the moment.

The damage that the vessel had sustained in their battle against the demon-worshippers had long since been repaired and a couple of minor upgrades could be seen on the back of the ship. Now on the opposite side of town from the gardens, it seemed unlikely that Sheniro would follow him here, if he were so inclined. Various beings milled about in the streets below, giving little head or glance toward the landing area.

The familiar bulk of the Darknova at his back, Dolen merely watched for a time as the world passed by below and allowed the streams of thought to turn as they may. Soon enough would they return to space and the work which called them, and he was certain that the small things which yet remained unresolved would prove of little distraction. The view, he mused, was not so different from a distance, a matter of perspective he supposed.

After a while, someone approached the landing platform, but it wasn't one of the Death Dancers. It was a male elf, with blond hair and silver eyes that glinted for a moment as the bluish sunlight struck them. He didn't seem to notice Dolen, however, just heading over toward one of the ships.

Dolen watched the other with mild curiosity, the oddities of coloration suggesting one of the 'elves' of this place rather than the more uniform El'dari blood. There were significant similarities, no doubt springing from the inspiration of dream and long-forgotten memory of what was, the differences were more subtle as he was starting to recognize with each encounter.

The elf climbed into his craft and took off, flying off into the purple sky smoothly. There was a small explosion over toward where the gnome was working, a bout of cursing, then a soot-covered gnome stalking off into town muttering something about needing to find a new technobabble.

There was little which might be done to quell the faint amusement which arose at the gnome's predicament, though Dolen was surely left wondering whether all members of that species are so... dangerously inclined. He turned his eyes thoughtfully skyward in the path of the vanished elf, the purple hue not wholly unknown in his travels if somewhat rare, and returned to quiet musing.

After some while, two more figures approached the landing area, talking. The taller of them was a woman with long auburn hair, blue eyes, and pointy ears. The other was a short, chubby being with furry feet, perhaps three feet tall.

The passage of time meant little to Dolen, accustomed to long hours spent at readiness for action in one theater or another, and he merely studied the two as they approach. The smaller reminded him somewhat of a rare off-shoot of denizen found within the Empire who were referred to as 'ratlings' for some unfathomable reason, while the other may have been one of any number of varieties of 'elf' he'd encountered.

As they come near, he caught a snatch of conversation, "Oh, don't worry, thank you for your consideration," said the halfling. "You're much more amicable than your cousin, I'll give you that."

The elf chuckled and said, "Heh. Thanks. Safe journey." The halfling climbed into one of the smaller ships and flew off.

A thousand possibilities might be laid out to account for the snippet of conversation, but Dolen pursued none of them as he merely watched quietly. It was for the continuation of such mundane and peaceful encounters that he had stood so long against the forces which sought nothing save destruction, the price which had been paid time and again was small enough in comparison.

The elf, remaining behind on the landing platform, turned around to head back, but her eye caught Dolen and she looked over at him with curiosity.

Dolen could, when not presented with a being possessing or possessed of powers best left untouched, be suitably sociable and he offered a polite nod to the woman at her notice. "Good day," he offered lightly, taking a step forward from the shadows of the Darknova to dispel any potential hint of lurking for ill intent.

"Hello," said the elf, looking him over closely and seeming to look very intently at him. Then she realized she's staring and said, "Er, hello. I'm Amanda Kimdaughter."

"A pleasure," Dolen replied, a more formal bow of greeting serving better than the nod before had. "I am Dolen Ista," he added simply, anything beyond that without any real purpose for the moment. "Pray forgive if my presence has intruded upon aught of importance. The relative quiet of the field held some appeal."

"Oh, not at all," Amanda said. "I was curious, though. You don't seem to be precisely an elf..."

"No indeed," Dolen chuckled lightly, "though it comes as some surprise that I might encounter one who would recognize the difference. I am of the Eldar, known also in nearer planes as the El'dari, such as those awakened from their slumber in distant Lezaria."

Amanda frowned thoughtfully, approaching. "I had heard rumor of their awakening but I had not seen them myself. No, I am a master of the ways of flesh and blood, and I can see the subtle differences within you."

"I was privileged to be present upon their awakening, and may assure that it is naught save truth," Dolen replied, then tilted his head in faint question. "Are you then a healer, or does your description apply to another pursuit entirely?"

"I am capable of healing, even to the extent of curing mutations which have been brought upon a person," Amanda said. "By Elkandu terminology, I am a Changer, but I prefer to use my powers to change things back to what they are supposed to be."

"A Changer..." Dolen mused, then chuckles lightly. "You bear little resemblance to the only other which I have heard named that in these lands, your form far fairer and nothing near the monstrosity which others seem to revel in. That title is one which holds little favor in the land of my birth, yet it would appear that it is not wholly without worth here."

"You would, I believe, be referring to Harmony Kimchild, my second cousin. Yes, she is very much my opposite."

Dolen looked around, remembering the last and only time he had encountered the creature in question, then returned his attention to her with a nod. "Indeed," he replied, "Though I will freely admit that the sole encounter with that one was less-than-comforting as it came upon the heels of first arriving."

"Encountering that one does not tend to become more comforting or welcome with time and familiarity, either." Amanda smirked in agreement.

Dolen offered a hand-shrug in acceptance of the likely truth to that, then replied, "There are boundaries which the sane may place about that which they pursue, and it would appear at least that some semblance of that remains within you despite shared blood."

"Whatever might have been shared has long since been lost as she warped and twisted her own form into unrecognizability," Amanda said grimly.

"Such is ever the danger of walking certain paths," Dolen replied quietly. "To tread that which is without purpose or reason shall inevitably lead to naught save ruin. That reasoning," he shook his head lightly, "is greatest of the theories which led so many of the Elkandu readily into soul's peril at the arrival of the ancient foe."

"They were foolish and did not heed the warnings which several of us tried to give them," Amanda said. "But though that danger has passed and many of them are now trying to atone for their actions during that period, the underlying issue and threat remains."

"It does indeed," Dolen replied quietly. "Even in lands not so rife with the potentially corrupting effects of magic is it being felt, as those who were already inclined to pursue those dark paths continue to do so despite the destruction of the Foul Gods. So shall it be here and elsewhere, the nature of the soul and its weaknesses the ultimate culprit when all is done."

"They were so inclined before the coming of the dark gods to this realm, and will remain so afterward," Amanda said sadly. "But I remain and do what I can, where I can, as I have done these past ten thousand years."

Dolen raised a brow at that, but allowed the momentary surprise to flow away as he chuckled softly. "Then already have you seen for long years that which is inherent to the soul's decay and the signs of it," he replied lightly, "Commendation is surely due for your persistence in pursuing that goal, for it is ever elusive and yet vital beyond all measuring that it not emerge as a danger to society as a whole."

"You may yet have seen the proliferation of the elves on the worlds known to the Elkandu," Amanda said quietly. "That has been my doing. Otherwise, there would have been far more humans or whatever monstrosities my cousin might have imagined up..."

"I have seen some hint of that," Dolen agreed, "Though I cannot admit to broad experience in the lands of the Elkandu. Only briefly while traveling in the company of Sedder have I encountered any significant presence of note, although admittedly my attention has been drawn to those of El'dari blood more readily in recent times due to the passage of events leading to the destruction of the greater part of Chaos' might."

"I have to wonder, though, at the apparent similarities between the elves and the El'dari..." Amanda mused.

"Those of Karzan were genetically modified, I have been told," Dolen replied, "Owing in some part to the strange movies inspired by the works of someone named Tolkien. That has led me, however, to wonder as to the nature of memory and dream... were they created whole cloth from imagination, or inspired by further reaching memory that none living yet remembered sufficiently to duplicate in truth."

"The Lezarian elves began in the War of Transformation," Amanda said. "Nearly ten thousand years ago now, when I and my cousins were young. The warring city-states of Jaston and Sheenvale wanted mutants for their armies in their war against one another... Many were changed, becoming wolfmen, dwarves, ogres, and stranger things yet..."

"It would surprise me little," Dolen replied, "considering the remaining presence of the El'dari in the vast cherry tree forest, were some memory not still existent, or even perhaps dream-touched by those who slumbered. Either would readily account for the shaping of the elves which followed."

"The elves were the first and most numerous created during that period. After the war was over, the mutants were exiled for the most part, and most of the elves took up residence on the northern continent, in the cherry forests..."

"Lending further credence to the supposition," Dolen answered thoughtfully. "Were their forms influenced by the dreaming of those within the trees, then indeed might they have found themselves drawn thence thereafter." He smiled faintly, "Such 'coincidence' might nearly be considered bringing life forth, if by proxy, an event which is ever a joy to those of my blood."

"The minor changes to their forms could not explain what else had occurred with them..." Amanda went on. "In the early years, the elves were untouched by the passing of millennia, and most of them possessed some inclination toward psychic abilities..."

"What of the holder of the key?" Dolen mused. "There was one left behind when the remainder delved into the depths of reverie, perhaps that one effected a change beyond what might be expected. Either way, there is clearly some connecting factor as the El'dari are indeed readily inclined toward pursuits and powers of the mind to one degree or another."

Amanda shook her head. "I do not know of such a one, nor what might have become of him. And, until recently, even those 'gifts' of the elves had been stripped or suppressed by my other cousin, Swamp... Except for the Windriders, who remained unaffected by his curse."

"I did not expect that an answer would be known to you," Dolen chuckled lightly. "The El'dari of Lezaria passed beyond the ken of any long and long ago, leaving only one behind that they might be awakened when time had passed. Nothing is known of what became of this one, and I know of him only as having bypassed the wards which had held them too long. Conjecture and theory are all that may be known, lest one were to see events."

"And I'm not particularly keen on time travel, myself," Amanda said. "Regardless... I cannot think that it was mere coincidence that brought upon that particular turn of events."

"Coincidence rarely exists," Dolen replied, "and never when there is even the slightest hint of doubt to its providence. It would be possible were the resemblance merely physical, yet the mention of the repressed abilities casts substantial evidence to counter it." He paused, gaze sharp with question as he asked, "Why then did your kin place such a restraint upon them? With the El'dari returned, it would seem doomed to be ended."

"It was Swamp's doing, and not their own," Amanda explained. "He ensnared their powers to increase his own capabilities, I believe. He caught them up in a tangled web of deception and half-truths, and killed many of the more powerful ones among them and devoured their souls..."

"It would certainly seem that the ways of Chaos stalked these lands far before setting foot upon its shores," Dolen replied grimly. "One may only hope that the awakened are either not sufficient to draw such evil regard or prepared for the task of warding such evil away."

"Swamp, these days, goes by the name of Sardill... Little has been heard of him in recent years, but for curses and fear in the shadows of Lezaria..."

"Ever reason to be wary and watchful of the soul," Dolen replied, "It is perhaps disheartening to recognize that there shall never exist a time within this or any other land which does not require the services of one such as I. Though far beneath the notice of the greater powers, even a soldier may serve when and where they may." He offered a nod to her at the last, in recognition of her own similar stated intent earlier.

"But with Sardill's influence removed, the elves have, once again, become what they once were..." Amanda sighed softly. "But Sardill? I would not know if it were even possible to kill him. He has become an ethereal being, untouched by physical blows, and none dare disturb him for fear that he may lay his foul curses upon him..."

"Let darkness slumber," Dolen replied. "Should it waken again in time, then may there be those who emerge to combat it as is needful. Be of cheerful spirit, Amanda Kimdaughter, for it is ever my experience that the dark may not ultimately prevail."

Amanda grinned faintly and gave a nod. "Rightly so. I believe I have disturbed you long enough. I have other business to attend to. Until we may meet again." She gave a short bow to him and headed off into the city again.

"Fare well," Dolen offered in parting, "Grace and peace keep you." He then returned to the shadow of the Darknova silently, considering the information which had been gleaned in the conversation. If nothing else, he mused with momentary self-derision, it provided a different avenue for thought to follow for a time.

A while later, the gnome returned again, cleaned up a bit and carrying an armful of equipment. He went over to his ship and got to work again.

Dolen was torn between two decisions at that, whether to remain watchful and alert for any catastrophe which might arise from the small being's work... or to place himself on the far side of the Darknova and allow its bulk to shield him from it. Prudence won the debate, and he shifted his position to gain shelter opposite the gnome's workplace.


	3. Seeking a Path

After some while after that, the gnome had failed to blow himself up too badly. The Death Dancers meandered toward the landing area again. Kalli was looking at the ground as she walked, lost in thought.

Each crackle and snarl was sufficient along the way to distract Dolen from the quiet pursuit of his own thoughts, though there was some compensation paid in quiet amusement at the situation which he may only hope he had not inflicted on Karzan's new Empress. He was glad of the reprieve as the other Dancers appeared, however, and emerged from the shadow as though a wraith in his dark armor.

One of the Death Dancers waved to him, and nudged Kalli, who only them looked up to see him. She went over to approach and nodded in greeting.

"Greetings, Kalli May," Dolen offered, a nod turned to acknowledge the wave of the other Dancer. "Are we then prepared to return to duty?" he asked lightly, the prospect not one so much of pleasure but of recognition of his role to be played.

"If you're so inclined to not linger here any longer," Kalli said quietly. Something was clearly on her mind, but she was disinclined to elaborate at the moment.

"Are we ever likely to linger overly long in any place?" Dolen asked lightly, though a flicker of expression denoted his recognition and subtle inquiry as to the state of her preoccupation. "The lands of the Elkandu," he added dryly, "are not wholly to my preference, in any event."

"To any event they are filled with evil less rampant than in previous days they might have been," Kalli murmured. She opened the hatch to her Darknova and climbed inside as her companions made their way to their own vessels. Dolen followed after her, a faint melancholy pang assailing him at the necessity being quickly set aside.

"Truth indeed," he agreed, "though ever shall there be those who remain set upon following the ways of the evils which the soul is ever tempted. A quiet life would indeed remain to such as us, should that pass."

The ships took off and lifted away from Torn Elkandu. "So, do you have a destination in mind today?"

"Save perhaps a return to the Karzan," Dolen replied, offering a hand shrug, "there is naught which might call me else."

The El'dari of Lezaria, while holding considerable interest to him, were surely progressing as they would and as they must in adapting to their new environment and he would doubtless visit them one day... but not this one. He settled easily into one of the cockpit seats.

A voice over the comm came from the pilot of the Whistler. "So, we going to explore all these great new worlds we didn't know existed before, right?"

"If such is your wish, Kalli May," Dolen chuckled lightly. "Then so shall it be. There is that to be said for exploring unknown spaces and finding what may yet reside within them, perhaps not so unknown as once believed." He studied her quietly for a moment, then shook his head, "Yours to decide, O master of the Dancers on the Edge of Death," he finished with gentle teasing.

"Well," she said, smirking faintly at the Whistler pilot. "I suppose they can't all be insane demon-possessed lunatics... and if they are, hey, we'll shoot at them."

"Hmm," Dolen remarked offhandedly. "I had always assumed that they _could_ all be demon-possessed lunatics and proceeded from there. Surely some error in my approach, though the exact nature I cannot immediately identify."

The Death Dancers were inclined to first travel to the planet of Corstad, and Kalli gave a shrug and said, "Sure thing... whatever that might be..." Apparently one of them had taken a look at the amazing thing called a 'map' before leaving. Or perhaps picked up a travel brochure.

Dolen had no inclination to disagree, though wondered as to the reasoning behind traveling to this world. That would resolve itself readily enough with time, and he didn't trouble himself over it. He instead settled in quietly for departure and readily accepted what aid or assistance may be required.

A wormhole opened and the three ships flew into it. Kalli glanced down to the ETA and estimated that they'd arrive in a few hours. "Well enough, then."

Dolen nodded silently to acknowledge the transition, glancing around for a moment before turning to look at her. "As only you and I are present for now, presuming Rispy and Mind Frek are elsewhere..." he trailed off, the loss of time suddenly quite acute as he lifted a brow in question, "Unless they have departed elsewhere?"

"They stayed on at Epsilon station," Kalli explained.

"Ah," Dolen replied, shaking his head briefly at that and making note to find what else he may have missed in the interim, then returned to the topic he'd begun with on a quiet note. "Would you care to unburden yourself of that which weighs heavily on your spirit, Kalli May? I am here, if you wish, else shall I leave you to your own devices in resolving it within."

Kalli sighed softly. "I was told, back in Torn Elkandu, that my aura is apparently very 'interesting'..." she muttered reluctantly, then shook her head.

"And?" Dolen asked, the short description of the apparently troubling phenomena meaning little to one without the background in anything regarding auras.

"I don't know what it's supposed to mean. The 'Seeker' said that I was a 'Catalyst', whatever that might be..."

"Hmm," Dolen replied thoughtfully, considering that. "The Elkandu, erratic though they may be, do seem to possess a considerable knowledge regarding the warp and weave of the various forms of Power. There is little which I might speculate upon beyond what the Eldar Farseers and their lesser brethren are capable of... save that Power without training may be a dangerous thing indeed."

Kalli sighed. "I know that when my mother created me, she had attempted to give me the genes for psychic abilities," she said slowly. "I'd believed for a long time that she had failed and in fact had made me psi-blind instead. It took a long time to realize that it had, in fact, worked..."

"You had mentioned some of this previously." Dolen nodded. "Yet the extent of what had successfully been passed to you was unknown. Though it might seem against what you wish, it may indeed serve you best to seek further information regarding it and means by which it may be controlled to your purpose. Any weapon which may be used..."

"The extent of it was slow to reveal itself, and apparent that I had been using it all my life without realizing it. My enhanced perceptions were not wholly natural... Maybe I can dig up some information on 'Catalysts' through the uplink to the Eyes of Truth's computer..."

"Perhaps," Dolen agreed. "But regardless the venue it is indeed a matter which you must needfully pursue, beyond the abilities which it may open to you there must also be considered the possible dangers which untrained it may open you _to_."

"Hmm, you know, the ship's logs might have a better record of what exactly happened there that day, as well..." she mused.

"They may indeed." Dolen nodded. "Including raw data referring to any anomalous energy readings which occurred. There may you gain some hint as to the extent which they may be pressed."

She tapped at the console, bringing up the relevant logs and setting playback to begin at takeoff as they flew away from the exploding compound.

Dolen watched silently, curious as well regarding the full passage of events that day beyond what he remembered. The demon had been destroyed, and that was the greatest concern in all of it, yet still did he wonder.

Dolen's ship crashed into the demon with an impressive flash. The demon slowly staggered to its feet again afterward, alive but clearly not in its best condition. The Darknova's camera came to a rest as Kalli apparently landed the ship and confronts the demon on foot -- apparently Dolen was not the only one out of his mind that day.

Shaking his head lightly, he glanced aside at her with a quirked grin. "Stunt indeed." There was no derision in it, however, only the respect which was due to any who stood against the dark powers of the Warp. He returned his full attention to the recording as it continues.

Kalli was definitely not especially pleased at the situation. "Damn you," said the recording. "Get you back to the hell which spawned you, foul creature!" And then the demon was struck with a massive burst of energy.

Dolen rocked back in his seat, resting his chin lightly atop tented fingertips in thought as he watched the video replay. He would give much for sensor recordings at this point, the outwelling of energy reminding him by some degrees of the ravaging storms which the Farseers might summon to display their wrath.

Kalli stared at the recording as the demon was assailed by "lightning and glowy crap". It roared in rage, but ultimately Kalli's power prevailed. She stumbled and promptly collapsed afterward.

"There will assuredly be need of training to gain control of this power, Kalli May," Dolen said quietly. "It may pour forth from you in a roiling wave, yet were you fortunate that it left you no more than unconscious in its wake. Long have I known Warlocks and others of the Eldar, speaking with them at length in curiosity, and ever the element arises that without control comes nothing save destruction... and perhaps death."

"I can _do_ that?" Kalli murmured in shock as she stared at the screen. "How the-- What the--..."

"In truth does it remind me of a Power which I have seen the Farseers wield on the field of battle," Dolen replied quietly, "drawing forth the raw energies of the Warp itself to descend and consume their foes. Such a potential for power does not come without equally great risk, to yourself and others around should your grasp upon its weave be undone."

Kalli was fairly well in shock over the matter. Further readings were there if he cared to look at them. Kalli, however, simply slumped back in her chair and stared at the screen, stunned. Dolen did indeed take the opportunity to examine the sensor readings of the event, though he was fairly certain of what he would find in the matter. It was indeed well that she had approached the battle as she had, he mused, as none other might have affected the abomination to destroy it.

He didn't find anything particularly unexpected in the recordings, regardless. Although it did pick up an unexplained surge of energy at the moment of his ship's destruction some ways away. It could be a glitch or perhaps something having flown off, but it was there regardless. Dolen dismissed the anomaly as nothing more than a glitch following the substantial energy flux that had inundated the sensors, and eased back into his seat to consider the remainder of the data.

He watches Kalli thoughtfully, then chuckled softly. "A great gift, Kalli May, one beyond which you may even realize. Certainly must you seek to understand and realize its full potential. Soon. I would, in truth, recommend diverging from the planned course that one more knowledgeable may be found. The power which you have displayed is neither something to trifle with, nor to ignore any longer."

Kalli rubbed her eyes and went to look up what precisely an Elkandu 'Catalyst' might be. The Eyes of Truth responded promptly to the request, and brought forth an article describing Catalysm, the manipulation of energy.

Dolen left her to the quiet research for now, though in days to follow he was certain he would need reinforce his urging to find appropriate training of the ability. He was certainly no expert in the field, but he had no doubt that the Elkandu would possess any number who might aid the task.

"I guess that would explain it," she murmured after reading it. "And explain what I did to the Emperor that one time..." Kalli sighed as she finished reading over the documentation. "I value your opinion and trust your advice," she said over to Dolen quietly. "What would you, then, suggest that I do? Who could I go to?"

Dolen had left her to the limited exploration of the topic which might be pursued from the Eyes of Truth's database, patiently awaiting the moment when she might be done and the matter turned to more definitive resolution.

"Two potential paths lie before you," he replied readily, having already considered the options he was aware of. "First would be to seek the Shadow of Doubt or Eyes of Truth, as each would seem a gathering of individuals suited to the question at hand. The second..." he offered a hand shrug, "would entail returning from whence we came and seeking those akin to the one who spoke of your ability, I have little doubt that such a central location of the Elkandu would be lacking those knowledgeable in these matters."

He didn't mention the third alternative, which would be to continue as they were and ignore the matter, as he had little belief that pathway would lead to aught save sorrow.

Kalli shook her head. "I'll seek nothing of the Elkandu. They may be good at what they do, perhaps, but I find their particular brand of power to be fairly distasteful and would prefer little to do with it."

Dolen nodded thoughtfully at that, considering the matter further. "Clearly have you dealt with those of the ships mentioned first," he replied. "This then may be the more palatable course to pursue. Beyond this, all that might be possible would be to consult with those who know some measure of what you have displayed, though I cannot be certain that they might be aware of the full potential as much is different here."

Kalli sighed. "And I've not seen anything like that, not even of Talia. But the Eyes of Truth is run by Elkandu. The only ones on the Shadow of Doubt who might know, also Elkandu."

"As I had inferred," Dolen replied quietly, the idea one that reminds of older days and ways in an unsettling fashion, "There are those who know of that particular display of Power. I have seen it before, in distant worlds, wielded at the will of a Farseer. Their understanding might not be as wholly complete as the Elkandu, however, though that may not truly be the case." He hand-shrugs, not knowing the answer in that regard.

She sighed again. "Regardless, I will not argue the necessity, much as I might like to."

"Indeed," Dolen replied. "Now need you only choose which path might be followed to obtain what is desired. Perhaps another might discern a greater range of potential paths, having deeper knowledge of this place, but these are all which have occurred to me."

"The entire universe is open to us. We can go wherever we so choose. We are not constrained to meandering around the immediate vicinity..."

"True," Dolen agreed. "Yet it would not serve the purpose well to wander aimlessly when already are three potential paths laid before you. The choice of course is yours, yet would I be remiss as ally and friend were I not to urge as swift attention to the matter as possible."

"It's been unattended for five hundred years, what difference might a few weeks make?"

"Potentially all in the world," Dolen replied. "For five hundred years have you been unaware or actively denied the potential, yet now that it is clearly upon you there is little recourse save to attend it. That which is left to grow and change as it will may yet be used against you, or place you in graver danger than you realize."

Kalli mused thoughtfully for a moment and murmured, "Now I think I see why Tzeentch wanted me so badly..."

"Just so," Dolen replied calmly, nodding, "and that Foul One is not the only entity which would leap upon the possibility provided by Power untrained and unable to adequately defend itself. You must look on this as nothing beyond another aspect of your militaristic bent, Kalli May, for it is another level of skill and talent which is opened to you accompanied by the equal dangers of ignorance."

Kalli stared off sourly. She clearly didn't like the situation one bit. And after her failure with the Jedi she wasn't especially keen on getting involved with the hocus-pocus Elkandu either. At least the Jedi seemed to have principles.

"One cannot dismiss the talents one is born to," Dolen offered softly, "though you might wish else. As each plant within a forest has its place in the chain which binds them all together, so too do we. Choose, Kalli May, and reach for the warmth of the sun that would aid in your growth."

"I will not accept learning of any Elkandu," she said quietly.

"So be it," Dolen replied quietly, accepting. "Then a return to the lands of my rising will be needful, that you might speak with a Farseer regarding the nature of Power." He shook his head, looking away as he continued, "Still may I find allies of old who will allow entry to ancient domains, therein might you find such a one."

Kalli looked off for a moment and gave a short nod of silent acquiescence. Shortly, the ship emerged from the wormhole over the world of Corstad. Oblivious to the conversation that was taking place on the Darknova, one of the Death Dancers went on excitedly about the ad for guns he had seen for a shop on Corstad.

"Why then did I suspect an ulterior motive in the gleeful suggestion of destination," Dolen mused dryly, though less disparaging than had they found themselves entering the sphere of a resort world. The planet was, in fact, not a resort world at all, but instead covered every mile of its surface with buildings upon buildings. "No matter," he shunted the momentary amusement aside and turned to look back to Kalli. "Sedder had spoken of knowledge regarding the return path. Certainly shall that data be found within the Eyes of Truth's computers."

Kalli murmured, "I know the way. I have traveled there upon previous occasion..."

"Then let us leave them to their entertainments," Dolen replied, "and set forth. Once we are arrived..." he chuckled softly, a hint of old melancholy returning, "I shall know the way as surely as the beating of my heart. Though the Craftworlds are ever moving, there are ways known to us that we may ever find our way home..."

Kalli put in the coordinates, far distant as they might be, and opened a wormhole, piloting the ship into it. She didn't especially relish the trip, as the waters of the Elkandu's Ethereal Plane were considerably calmer than those of where they were going, but she had no complaint and it was hardly beyond her ability to navigate.

Dolen settled in silently to await the journey, his own part small enough in what would lay ahead beyond arranging for matters to progress as they must. He deliberately avoided thought of what would be found upon their arrival, though long memory made that evasion a difficult prospect indeed.

According to the ship's computers, it would take several days for them to arrive. Kalli put on the Lord of the Rings soundtrack and leaned back, staring off quietly and contemplatively. This journey would be a long one indeed, Dolen knew, if left solely to each of their own respective and not wholly joy-inspiring thoughts.

He pondered that for a time, then quietly asked, "Though you have claimed occasional visitation, and once I know of in truth, is there aught which might find a shadow of curiosity or uncertainty in your heart regarding our destination?" His own inclination be damned.

"More accurately nothing but uncertainty," Kalli replied.

Dolen smiled lightly, turning wholly aside from his own inward spiral to address one of greater import. "Do we not always face uncertainty?" he asked quietly, "There is naught in this plane or the next in which we may be truly sure of the truth in things. Do not allow it to consume you, Kalli May, as your strength is born ever of surety of self and purpose."

"I know little enough of this place, but I cannot say that much of what I have seen or heard was particularly positive," she said with a bit of a sigh.

"Do not so readily dismiss it," Dolen chided gently. "Indeed it is a galaxy ever at war with itself, yet still are there those aspects which remain pure of soul and spirit. Do you truly believe that they, any more than the masses upon the home of the Geneforge, are without redeeming feature and brighter aspirations? Even the Eldar, long lost to all save the eternal struggle, maintain some semblance of beauty despite it all."

"I don't think anything is ever really completely evil and without virtue," Kalli replied. "Although greatly buried and hidden in some cases."

"There are perhaps exceptions to that," Dolen replied lightly, "merely through the nature of what they serve. Yet, as a whole, there is much to find agreement upon in that. The Empire of Man, though violent and bloody, holds the virtues of courage and bravery in great regard, even the Ork hordes hold some measure of this in their unfathomable and chaotic fashion. Not that I would recommend trusting to it..." he added dryly.

"I'll trust the Orks to just try to shoot at me and not try to corrupt my soul," Kalli replied with a faint smirk.

"There is at least an honest predictability to them," Dolen agreed with a chuckle. "Never was it likely to find them skulking and hiding in the shadows, whispering in the ear of those who might turn to aid their cause. That is not to say that they are not a blight, a green tide of decimation that threatens all, but they are certainly not the same caliber of threat as the lost and unlamented Chaos Gods."

"And I somehow doubt the destruction of those particular entities has caused everyone in said universe to clasp hand and start singing kumbaya around the fire."

Dolen might not recognize the reference, but the context was clear enough. "I rather suspect not." He chuckled. "The forces of Chaos were indeed a common foe, but they were never the only ones. Ever shall the respective races combat each other, whether for territory, ideology, or merely for entertainment in the instance of the Ork hordes. It is certainly a reason to exercise caution, without question."

Kalli turned the line of conversation to other matters. "So once we get there, where, precisely, are we going, then?"

Dolen expression blanked at the sudden change and he replied, "Though he of Ulthwe is perhaps the most noted of all, it will needfully fall to familiar domains to gain access to that which is sought. Iyanden shall doubtless serve your needs sufficiently."

"If you think that best, then there we shall go, then..."

"In matters related to soul and the arcane," Dolen replied, "Few may challenge the supremacy of Iyanden, the once-dire need for further pursuit of such bringing great strides beyond what others might consider possible. The Farseer should prove of considerable assistance in acquiring knowledge of that which you have displayed."

Kalli recalled their last encounter with such silently and politely refrained from comment.

"Do not mistake, Kalli May," Dolen continued quietly, "Though the Eldar tendency toward arrogance and self-certainty is indeed powerful within that one, as some measure has been seen, there is still that within which is due my respect. Far reaching is the wisdom of a Farseer, anything beyond that must be viewed through a lens that allows for the diligence and dedication to which they strive."

"I will trust your judgment," Kalli replied, closing her eyes and listening to the music absently.

"Do not do so blithely," Dolen replied softly, "For too oft has it been shown to be lacking. Trust instead to the stirring of your own soul." He shook his head lightly and swiveled the seat to ponder the blank screen of a nearby console in silence.

Time wore on, silence broken only by the light music playing on the console. After a while, Kalli stirred, stretched, and reached over to replicate a bowl of carrots and some ranch dressing.

Dolen stirred at the movement, a faint glimmer of amusement arising at the considerably more healthful snack she chose beyond her normal fondness for pizza. He made no comment nor other move, however, leaving each of them to their own thoughts. His own trace delicately through memory, to a time before his recent departure from Iyanden, and he made note here and there of that which lay yet in need of closure.

She offered him some quietly, munching absently and staring off at the swirling viewscreen. Dolen accepted the offer, his own diet tending more toward similar appeal than the grease-soaked monstrosity she generally favored. This was going to be a difficult journey in several ways, and he was as yet uncertain whether it might not have been better served to try and overcome her distaste for the Elkandu rather than undertake it.

After a bit, she decided to put on some entertainment, although not a movie this time -- a musical. Dolen smiled quirkily at her choice of entertainment, the prospect of it considerably less confusing than the oddities she generally chose.

"Have I then become a poor influence, Kalli May?" he asked lightly. "Or does this speak of some sinister inclination to draw a sometimes brooding and melancholy Eldar from his seclusion?"

Kalli smirked faintly and said, "Hey, it's just like a movie.. except they sing more."

Dolen chuckled softly, shaking his head and turning his attention to the presentation. It was a welcome diversion from the thoughts which inevitably rose to plague him, and he knew beyond doubt that he would not have undertaken this journey for the cause of any other.

The screen played out and they flew onward...


	4. Riding the Warp

After a period of travel, the tranquil interstellar sea upon which they'd flying began to become rougher and more turbulent. Kalli turned more attention to navigating the ship and less toward watching musicals and eating carrots.

"The Warp," Dolen murmured, stirring to turn his attention to auxiliary sensors to aid as he might. Gone was the placid calm of the Ethereal, the turbulent and often violent currents of the Warp required far greater resources than might be called upon elsewhere.

"Like stepping from a swimming pool and into a stormy ocean," Kalli muttered. "Shields holding steady, jump drive operating at 115%, thank you Asura."

"An apt comparison," Dolen replied, turning his attention to monitoring lesser systems that she could focus more directly on the perils which surrounded them. "May fortune smile and none other find us within," he added lightly.

Kalli kept hold on the controls, primarily concentrating on trying to fly them through the place intact. Their journey was as peaceful as might be expected within the roiling currents of the Warp, at least until the vigilant attention to the sensory arrays drew a sharp comment from Dolen.

"Ships engaged ahead," he said, working to define the nature of the conflicting factions and muttering as they clarity was achieved, "Dark Eldar and..." he shook his head, checking further, "Perhaps Corsairs?"

He transferred the relevant imagery to a display near her, the two forces clearly engaged but not yet turning attention their way. It was, as yet, unclear as to the full numbers on each side.

Kalli warily allowed the ship to come closer to get a better idea on the circumstances, even though it would increase the chance of unwanted attention turning in their direction. With the additional information that poured in, Dolen could confirm that it was indeed a battle involving the Corsairs who he tersely explains dealt with both Eldar and Dark Eldar races. What this outbreak might mean, he did not offer any speculation regarding, particularly as a further detail emerged suddenly to one side.

"Capital ship!" he warned, and clearly more Dark Eldar emerging and some headed toward them in the latest wave.

Kalli was cautious, veering off a bit and diverting power to the shields, prepared for a fight. The addition of the element of the capital ship was cause for considerably more concern than merely raising weapons, in Dolen's estimation, but he did not immediately say so as he focused on tracking the incoming Dark Eldar craft. Accustomed to warfare in all its forms, the four wickedly barbed ships that veered off in their direction work together as though gears of a single machine intent on mangling their prey.

That cohesion shattered suddenly, however, as did the battle before them with the appearance of other vessels entirely. No friend to the Dark Eldar were these, and that was clearly demonstrated as the brightly colored craft dive into the melee and began ripping into their foes.

"Harlequins," Dolen murmured, continuing to watch the byplay even as the immediate threat to their own safety shifted vector to assail the threat.

Not alone or without support had they come, though, and brilliant beams of energy streaked out from an equally madly colored and strangely designed heavy ship to batter at the shields of the Dark Eldar's frigate. Kalli engaged in combat with the nearest ships that appeared to be hostile toward them, not at all concerned about the inherent risk and danger involved.

Perhaps having a bad day, or merely reeling from the surprise of the sudden intrusion, the Dark Eldar ship exploded beneath the Darknova's onslaught. All around, the battle continued to swirl, though its tide was now clearly shifted toward the allied forces of the heavy fighters flown by the Void Dragons and the Harlequins with consummate skill. Both factions were, after all, intimately familiar with operations in the Warp.

Their frigate fared no better against the battering of the heavier ship assailing it, the intense energy beams slicing through the shielding and opening vast sections of its hull to the Warp. More than a few of the Dark Eldar might be seen to be sucked through the gaping holes and to their doom within the maelstrom.

Kalli went after the next ship, not especially caring too much if she was getting into something she has no real business with. The battle was shortly won from that point onward, the Darknova serving well in Kalli's inclination to aid against the Dark Eldar and adding several more kills to the tally before all was said and done. The enemy craft would likely have chosen to flee at some point before fighting a hopeless battle to the last, but the ship which had carried them here explodes in a fury beneath the other's capital beams, leaving them little choice.

Harlequin and Void Dragon differences in tactical philosophy became clear as the battle began to wind down, the Corsairs working in small, tight-knit units while the Harlequins ripped through with reckless abandon as though laughing at their enemy's attempts to bring them harm. Silence descended shortly, and the Harlequins returned to their mothership without word or hail.

Kalli broke away as the battle finished and said to Dolen, "Well. You know this place better than I. Direct us, then, that we may be on our way."

Dolen nodded briefly, adjusting the instrumentation to attune it to frequencies closely kept within the heart of any Eldar beholden to a Craftworld. As he was doing this, the remnants of the Void Dragons reformed nearby in watchful curiosity of the strange craft that had leapt into the fray to aid them. They were accustomed to the ways of the Harlequin, and paid them no more heed as the capital ship lumbered away.

"Greetings and salutations," a signal reached out from one of the craft nearby, the sender clearly of Eldar descent as he bore the distinctive appearance of the race even though his speech patterns were considerably less formal. "And to who do we owe thanks for the unasked for assistance?"

Kalli replied, "I am Kalli May, of the Dancers on the Edge of Death. I fight in the name of Kaela Mensha Khaine."

The face looked at her in a moment wavering between puzzlement and amusement. "A human, claiming to work in the name of Khaine the Bloody Bastard?" Amusement clearly won out as he laughed lightly. "That's got to be a first! So where are you headed, strange little human?"

Kalli made a faint smirk. "We are bound for Craftworld Iyanden," she replied.

"Iyanden?" he asked with a quirk of brow. "Now what business would a human have going to that former ghost-world, hmm?"

"I have business with the Farseer," Kalli replied coolly.

The Corsair merely looked at her for a moment, then shook his head and chuckled. "So be it."

The display went silent for a few moments, his image still crystal clear as he apparently directed another conversation to those around him. Without any further warning, the majority of them veered and sped away through the Warp, leaving only the one heavy fighter facing them.

A faint grin appeared as the pilot turned back and the sound returned, "The boys are off to other business, but that particular world's one that I've kept an eye on now and again. Follow me, human, and we'll see whether old iron robes will deign to listen."

"Very well," Kalli said, turning the ship to fall in behind him.

Dolen didn't take the assurance of the Corsair for granted, their long history of dealing with both sides of the fence leaving little room in the way of trust... a habit of paranoia which was disturbingly simple to slip back into, he mused. Their course did conform to an optimal approach, however, and he relaxed his guard by degrees.

"Strange days indeed," he murmured.

Kalli didn't trust blindly nor without thought of question, but neither was she inclined to display rampant paranoia without cause. She figured if something were amiss, Dolen would call it to her attention. She nonetheless remained alert for further signs of battle.

The remainder of the journey was uneventful, the vastness of the Warp unlikely to repeat the ill luck which had led to confrontation in the first place. Stranger things had been known to happen, Dolen knew, but he was definitely glad of the respite and merely nodded as the Corsair pilot signalled that they were near emergence coordinates.

"Confirmed," he remarked quietly to Kalli in affirmation of the transmission.

Kalli politely gave thanks for the escort and prepared to complete the journey. From the brief description given, they reminded her somewhat of the Karzan pirates, some of which had been good friends of hers, even if she didn't agree with how they operated sometimes.

"Don't thank me yet," came the reply, the pilot smirking. "Now you get to deal with all the 'fun' of Iyanden. More power to you, stranger, may the Warp calm at your passing." With the salutation, the transmission ended and the large craft sweeps nimbly away.

Kalli smirked faintly and went to return to normal space and approach the Craftworld. The gigantic bulk of the Craftworld floated serenely in the depths of space perhaps halfway into the planetary system that they emerged into. It appeared to be orbiting a world suited to sustain life, and hints that some sort of it resided below. Dolen remained silent as they approach, noting the clear indications that they had been scanned in passing by several ships and yet unchallenged until they draw nearer.

"What brings you to this domain?" came the inevitable challenge.

Kalli disliked being left to do the talking in an area where the other would be more familiar, but silently acquiesced to do so in respect for his previous precipitous departure of the location. Kalli repeated the introduction which she had given to the Corsair calmly.

The Eldar received her explanation with a cool disdain, the absurdity of it sparking thoughts of insanity and the likelihood of taint. That disappeared suddenly, however, as Dolen stepped forward to add his verification of her stated intent, clearly recognized by the other Eldar.

"Follow the beacon," the controller said, "It shall guide you safely within."

Kalli gave an acknowledgement and proceeded to do as directed, grateful for Dolen's backup.

"The Eldar never forget," Dolen remarked softly, remaining nearby as they approached the spacious hangar bay marked by the signal they had followed.

A score of sleek Eldar craft of various types occupied other space, but there was ample room for the Darknova among their ranks. Kalli set the ship down and made to open the hatch and climb out of her vessel. She was not particularly eager for this meeting, but she saw no point in dallying further.

I will need arrange affairs with the Farseer," Dolen said blandly. "Would you prefer waiting within one of the gardens or the rooms which are doubtless set aside to my use? In either case, I doubt greatly that the wait shall prove overly long regardless of outcome."

Kalli opted for the former and thanked him distractedly. Although she appreciated what he was doing for her, she had a lot on her mind at the moment, many questions and concerns tugging at her thoughts.

Dolen nodded silently in affirmation and led her through the corridors of the Craftworld to one of the gardens scattered here and there throughout. The halls were not nearly so bereft of life-filled energy as they had once been before, and that at least soothed Dolen's own inner turmoil. Even still did this world remind him of previous duty, and he left Kalli within the sculpted garden with only a faintly distracted bow.

The garden was a beautiful place, exceedingly well tended and groomed to be a place to dispel the worries and cares innate to Eldar life. A small stream chuckled merrily on a winding path through, while other stone-laid paths crossed the expanse and varied Eldar wandered them serenely.

Bright laughter drew her attention for a moment, though, the sound bursting forth from a small group of children playing a bit further along. Kalli grinned silently to herself as she watched them from a distance, a momentary distraction from the myriad of thoughts plaguing her mind.

They appeared to be playing a game that combined rules of tag and catch, the 'ball' in question being a shimmering robotic disc that zipped in wildly erratic patterns to confuse and confound its joyful pursuers. Kalli was not the only one to stop and watch the spectacle, the vibrancy of youth a precious gift indeed to the Eldar and serving even better than the deliberate design of the gardens to soothe.

It was perhaps fifteen minutes later that another Eldar entered the garden at the far end, his own attention resting fondly on the children for the span of several breaths before returning to the purpose which had drawn him here. A human... it would not have perhaps been his choosing to aid one within his own Craftworld, yet was Dorivad Nonarran reminded of a debt that was owed and a test which had been failed.

"Greetings and well met," he offered, the almost colorless white of his hair both contrasting and seeming to compliment the more vivid greens of his robes and eyes.

Kalli gave him a polite bow, and said, "So we meet again, perhaps in better circumstances this time."

"Perhaps," the Farseer acknowledged, tilting his head politely in return, though a shadow crossed his eyes at her reminder as well as the difficult conversation he had just passed through. "I am told that you have displayed some measure of the Power which is part of the calling of those of us most gifted of the Eldar, and was asked to speak with you regarding it. What would you of me, daughter of Khaine?"

"So it would appear, whether I am especially fond of the idea or not," Kalli replied tentatively. "But after the latest display, I do not believe that I can rightly deny it any longer."

"Nor should you," Dorivad agreed. "That ability does not come without price, nor without responsibility and duty. Come." He gestured away from the path, toward a shaded gathering of trees. "Walk with me a while."

Kalli turned and walked along with him, taking in better the sights of the garden than she had on her previous visit here. She had been rather more distracted by current events at the time to have paid much attention to the scenery.

"So," Dorivad murmured. "What has brought you to this realization and revelation? What is known to me was understandably limited and delivered in very terse fashion, it may aid further in understanding were you to explain in detail the events which decided your return here."

She proceeded to describe in detail the encounter with the Urians. The rumors from the station, their discovery of the anomaly, the battle with the demons and ships, their landing and failure to stop the sacrifice which had summoned the huge demon, and the battle and ultimate destruction of it.

Dorivad snorted faintly, shaking his head at silent thoughts, then turned to full consideration of the details revealed.

"It is not uncommon for the first manifestations of Power to emerge in times of greatest stress," he said. "Little wonder then that you found them awakening at precisely that instant when they were needed most to combat an evil which was else untouchable. Such creatures," he smiled thinly, "are not unknown to the Eldar, though their forms are legion they share similar capabilities and difficulties in removing them once more from this plane. Normally, when such signs are detected, an Eldar is apprenticed to one of greater skill for a number of years until they are prepared to enter service as a Warlock... one who possesses at least rudimentary control of that within."

"But, I am not exactly an Eldar," Kalli replied, stating the obvious. "What, then, would I do?"

"No, you are not," Dorivad replied with a faint smile. "Yet is consideration due you beyond what other humans might ever be considered. I find it intriguing that your path has led in the directions which it has, as there is that to your aura which suggests more than what has already manifested and would seem of sufficient similarity to what I myself am capable of. That curiosity shall doubtless remain unanswered, but your question shall not. You must learn the ways of controlling that Power, whether you might wish it or not, else it will surely consume you as it has done others I have seen. Many potential paths lay before you to pursue this learning, yet I am compelled to offer the services of this very Craftworld in that regard. Already have you glimpsed what is possible, and you have dealt in lands which espouses the proper principles, yet still will it require time."

Kalli nodded, listening to his words, and said, "Such as it must be, then..." she murmured, gazing off into the distance pensively.

A genuine smile greeted her reaction, considerably better than the last which the Farseer had obtained... though in painfully different circumstances.

"Provided you have no pressing business to attend elsewhere," Dorivad said, "then may that training begin at your leisure, though I might suggest allowing a single night to be assigned quarters and become more comfortable with your surroundings. I will warn you that such training is never simple, nor easy, yet I sense that you have more than sufficient will to the task if you truly desire to pursue it. If you do not believe that to be true, then speak now and depart with my blessing, as no training is considerably less dangerous than partially completed."

"No, I have no pressing business. I shall then accept your offer, whatever might come of it," Kalli replied firmly.

"You shall not regret the wisdom of your decision," Dorivad replied, their path leading them once more from the shade of trees and out into open green with suspiciously coincidental timing. "Though perhaps you might consider it so when your mind and body are drained of energy by what will come of training." He chuckled quietly, touching a gem at his sleeve. "Arrangements shall be made to accommodate your stay with full grace of hospitality. Take advantage of it this night, for on the morrow shall you find yourself wishing deeply for that peaceful repose once more."

Kalli chuckled softly and bowed her head to him in gratitude. "Very well, then. You have my thanks."

A Guardian appeared, having come in answer to the silent summons, and stood at graceful attention nearby.

Dorivad gestured to the fully armored Eldar. "He shall see to your accommodations, and you need only speak of any need within reason and it shall be provided. I will of course," he added, a quiet demeanor returning, "make certain that you are placed in contact with your comrade in arms."

Kalli gave a nod and thanked him again, glancing over to the Guardian quietly. She had hardly planned all this, but she was determined to make what she could of circumstances and to do what needed to be done.


	5. Blood of the Ancients

Ever were there tasks to attend in the management of the Craftworld, particularly as the terraforming of the planet below continued. Long ago had one of the Hive fleets of the Tyranid descended upon the world, stripping it of any semblance of biological life or the ability to sustain it, but the Eldar had an endless supply of time to nurture such a blasted land and return hints of vitality to it.

That project was one which Dorivad kept a watchful eye upon, even as he did the training of the... human who had come to dwell among them a month and more gone. A series of Warlocks had been set to the task of providing her the very basic skills which were required, but the refinement and purification of them and the spirit would needfully be left to his hand alone. A most interesting and intriguing development.

Once had he set aside the truer insight into the nature of the universe around him and the ramifications had nearly been dire indeed for his people as a whole. Still did ghosts of that event haunt his waking now and again, and through them came the determination that he would not so fail again.

To that purpose, he considered the progress which Kalli had made in recent times and shifted forms and ways to suit other purpose. No more would she be brought to one of the Warlocks, the Guardian who acted as her keeper this day would bring her to the garden which served as his private sanctuary.

Kalli had worked without complaint, and showing more than her usual amount of patience with matters, readily learning whatever they'd had to teach her. She went along to the garden, a bit curious as to what might be in store for her today.

Dorivad awaited her arrival, a brief nod to the Guardian dismissing them before turning to study the young woman. There was a great deal more than mere appearances might suggest regarding her, though the skeins of the Sight had been difficult indeed to even begin to unravel due to her distant origins.

He set that aside for now, however, and nodded politely in greeting. "I trust your soul has found ease in this place?"

"I have been well," she replied. "I don't know about 'ease' though," she said with a bit of a smirk.

Dorivad chuckled lightly, half turning toward the center of the garden and gesturing for her to follow him. "Well shall suffice," he replied lightly, "Ease may only come with the passage of time and a serenity of spirit which you have yet to achieve. Perhaps what you see today may provide some glimpse of the end to that path."

Kalli gave a bit of a nod and turned to follow. "Serenity's never really been much of an issue. I've been a warrior for most of my life."

"Even in strife may peace be found," Dorivad replied. "It is indeed that very strength which has served the Eldar well these many eons. The soul's fire is a potent thing, which you may either chain to your purpose or allow to consume you. That is ultimately the greatest danger that any with our Power may face, beyond the possibility of any outward foe is the greatest one of all... and it lies within."

A delicate pattern covered the stone face of the circle at the center of the garden, and Kalli felt a gentle whisper of a mental command from Dorivad which sent power flowing along those lines. That which rose was nothing so crude as the thrum of a warp engine or the whine of a weapon charging, instead a distant melody that reached to enfold them for a moment before bringing them elsewhere.

The chamber they emerge in was a vast, echoing hall built in curves and graceful arches, a glowing pool of light standing at its center surrounded by a handful of Eldar. Kalli didn't immediately recognize any of them, though she'd dealt with a number of Warlocks and these clearly had similar Power.

Kalli nodded faintly to his words, listening, then glanced around the vicinity quietly. Never one to feel especially uncomfortable or out of place anywhere, even in the strange city of Torn Elkandu, Kalli looked over silently.

"This..." Dorivad said quietly, gesturing widely to the chamber and the faint glow of power that had begun to flow along elegant lines and illuminating complicated arrangements of glyphs, "is the Infinity Circuit, the physical manifestation at the least. It is here that the souls of those who have fallen are returned, and brought forth as the need is dire for the might of the Wraith Lords and their Guard."

Kalli gave a nod, not fully understanding the significance thereof, but listening intently nonetheless.

Dorivad drew her nearer the central gathering, gesturing to the Eldar focused on the pool they surrounded. "They are Spiritseers," he said, "It is into their care that the soul is placed upon its final resting, a rite which had become all too common in recent years and brought rise to those who were capable of focusing on this specific aspect." 

As they watched, a number of gigantic machines materialized nearby, two of the gangly-legged and towering Wraith Lords and an array of the smaller but still impressive Wraithguard to act as their companions.

Dorivad went on, "Many of our kin consider the practice unwholesome, as though robbing the graves of those who have gone before us, yet necessity has led us to another view of it entire. Death is but another stage of what is and may be, are we to deny the opportunity to return to serve the heart and minds of our people simply because they have slipped beyond the veil? No."

The Dancers on the Edge of Death were no strangers to the concept of dying, but returning from the dead had been extremely rare. There were certainly well-known cases of it, however... the Emperor being the most obvious one. But Kalli had had no idea just how the Imperial telepaths had accomplished it, and hadn't really at the time cared to inquire much.

"The souls of our fallen are still brothers and sisters," Dorivad continued, alternating his attention between Kalli and the circle of the Spiritseers. "Thus do we accord them the respect which is deserved, honoring their ages of wisdom and prowess which has ever been a source of strength to bolster us even as our own strength waned. Though the days of that desperate need are now gone, still do we awaken and gift them these moments."

He fell silent, a feeling of elusive Power shimmering around them even though the greater part of it was directed into the well of the Circuit. There was no hint of the decaying and dying in it, instead a serene calling, a song that spoke of what the Eldar are at the heart and serving to draw the sought-after spirits from their reverie.

Kalli had a million questions and wonderings about things, but kept silent. She had to wonder at the lack of the usual Cybion equipment with which they had created clones or cyborgs. Although, perhaps, these strange Wraith constructs had their advantages. She watched and listened attentively.

A hush descended, the gathered Spiritseers gone entirely still as their Power reached a crescendo and then suddenly vanished. It was a long minute more before the pool itself began to glow more brightly, the luminescence of the matrix throughout the walls shimmering with a ghostly radiance as a 'mist' seemed to rise. Kalli, should she be inclined to examine it further, would recognize distant shadings of color, as though of mingled auras.

The spectral cloud hovered indecisively, then flowed inexorably toward the waiting constructs with a sudden surge of joyful familiarity. As it settled around them, colors vanish from the auras of the cloud one by one, shifting and melding into the separate machines and glowing discernibly brighter as they do. A soft sigh seemed to emanate from the constructs, and they began to move in small, testing ways.

Kalli watched with interest, pensively drawing inevitable comparison to some of the robots she had seen back at home, but no robots she had ever heard of were animated by actual souls.

The Spiritseers moved as the gathered Wraith force began to, crossing to examine their handiwork and exchanging snippets of dry Eldar wit with a few of the more experienced and familiar of the two groups. There was no hint of recrimination from those who had been returned, each indeed seeming to be satisfied in the opportunity to serve once more before being returned to the Circuit.

"Go and examine them if you wish," Dorivad said, not having missed her clear interest. "There are yet aspects of this which you may learn from if you choose to do so."

Kalli took a closer look quietly, looking them over with interest. The Cybions didn't do this sort of thing. But that was not surprising, as they were not ones who frequently dealt with souls directly, either. She had always thought of death as being a fairly final thing, and had given little thought as to what might happen afterward.

It would be difficult from outward appearances to detect, but Kalli could sense that the attention and curiosity is not wholly one-sided. There was something odd to it, though, as their senses seemed to be attuned entirely upon a different level than anyone not using magical detection might ever notice. Kalli didn't fail to notice, looking up at them and cocking her head a bit.

"What you sense is the Wraithsight," Dorivad remarked from nearby. "The artfully crafted shells in which they reside have no need of adaptation or accommodation for sensory equipment because of it, though they may indeed lose their focus upon this plane without the aid of a Warlock to guide them in the heat of battle." 

The various 'machines' were performing routine and familiar checks of their physical status, but it clearly didn't demand their full attention as she still sensed a continued awareness and curiosity regarding her. Kalli didn't really understand it all, continuing to silently gaze contemplatively to the nearest one. This was well beyond her sphere of experience, to be sure, but her own inherent curiosity held her fast.

"What is a human doing here?" Dorivad asked rhetorically. "What possible reason might one of the Mon'Keigh possess for standing before the wraithbone-clad might of the Eldar?" He chuckled softly, boiling down and summarizing their speculation down to those two questions. "She is no more of that blood entire than you or I, my friends. Look Beyond and see the bindings of Spirit and Power, even as you are connected."

The warriors clearly heeded the command of the Farseer, an intensified scrutiny turning to Kalli on a level far deeper than mere sight or any other mundane sense, beyond even the gloss surface that most would satisfy themselves with. These were ancients among an ancient race, and their soul-bound senses sought past appearances at his words.

"Welcome, sister, handmaiden of Kaela Mensha Khaine," one of them intoned at last.

Kalli gave a polite and respectful bow toward them and said, "Greetings to you also." She had to wonder obliquely what precisely Dorivad might mean by that, but her first assumption wasn't toward the literal.

"What brings us from our repose within the Circuit," asked the same Wraith Lord which had addressed her. "To what battlefield do we fly this day, bringing the sword wind to any daring to oppose us?"

Dorivad chuckled softly, stepping forward and drawing their attention to himself merely through presence and his aura. "Your slumber has not been disturbed for war this day, though long may have it been since such has been said. There is, however, purpose to your summoning," he gestured to Kalli, "a call to aid in a moment's gift of knowledge to one who has sought our path."

A sharper interest returned to her at his reply, then it dimmed as the Wraith Lord replied, "As you ask, brother Farseer, so shall it be."

"What would you have me do?" Kalli asked, glancing over to the Farseer again curiously, wondering what precisely her role in this might be.

"The Spiritseer's work is delicate in the extreme," Dorivad replied with a quiet smile and a nod of approval to the Eldar in question, "and I would not have thrust you so abruptly into the intricate matrix which they attune themselves to achieve the return of our fallen warriors. That does not preclude an exercise in experiencing what a lesser skilled one may do in regards to them."

"Come," he motioned, the gesture encompassing the Wraith warriors as well who readily moved to obey. "The planet below shall suffice to this endeavor, and serve as a soothing environment to explore what is intended this day."

Kalli gave a nod and said, "Very well, then." She went to follow.

Dorivad led the way to the far end of the chamber, a design similar to the one at the center of his garden residing there but on a grander scale. The Wraith Lords and Guards were familiar with the practice of old and merely moved to stand within the confines of the design with infinite patience. As soon as Kalli stepped within, a lilting note of power sounded and then faded to nothing more than a whispering wind...

Or perhaps, more accurately, was replaced by the gentle breeze which ruffled her hair and brought the faint scent of green and growing things from a nearby valley. They had arrived atop a plateau, a gracefully curved arc of sculpted wraithbone rising above them and a faint shimmer disappearing as the last vestige of the Webway portal surrendered them to this reality.

The Farseer stepped beyond the confines of the Warp Gate's construction and waited for the remainder to do the same before speaking again. "You who are borne upon the limitless paths of the Circuit know already the secrets which are to be found there, as do I as part of my calling," he said. "Yet still our sister does not yet comprehend the possibilities inherent to the Way and the Paths. It is to you that this day's task falls."

Kalli gave a glance around the vicinity, taking in the sights and feeling of the area, and turned to look at them again. "Like what?" she said, wondering curiously. 

The plateau was barren of life, not so much as a weed or struggling shoot sprung forth from its unhealthy and lifeless-appearing soil. Tyranid fleets left little in their wake unconsumed, scouring a planet of its entire biomass and converting it to their own use before continuing on to the next conquest. Perhaps the next world had seen some ghost of this one, as occasionally they found something of interest to add to their gene matrix.

Dorivad found the setting and those standing near to be ironically opposed, for while the 'machines' which stood before him were housings for the spirits of long-dead warriors they spoke of greater vitality than yet remained here. That would change with time, he knew, their efforts already bearing fruit that he hoped would continue when they departed for other lands at the behest of Khaine.

He shook aside the momentary musing, turning to answer Kalli's question, "Upon the field of battle may the harmonies of Wraithsight be disrupted, only through the intervention of one who is attuned to the warrior's souls may refocus and guide them to continue onward. You will be placed in that role, melded in will and purpose to the Guards who shall act as your allies."

Kalli blinked faintly for a moment and wondered, "How can I do that?" She recalled quite clearly the complete failure of telepathy in any form that the Karzan telepaths had attempted toward her. But she didn't know how that might relate to the Eldar.

Dorivad chuckled softly, drawing nearer to Kalli with slow and measured steps. "How does one detect the wind? Is it an entity that you must seek out, or merely something which _is_? Too long have you relied solely upon the nature and instinct of the warrior, and while this is not of necessity an ill thing there is much yet that you need to grasp beyond it. Seek neither within nor beyond yourself..." he continued, the concept seeming to contradict itself by nature, "Instead merely be what you are and allow what is to join to that."

Kalli frowned a bit pensively and glanced over toward them again. She didn't need to be looking at them to know they were there, of course. That was one ability which she had been using for centuries, long before she even realized she was doing it. But what he asked of her was something a bit more than that... She proceeded to try to do as he said.

"No," Dorivad corrected gently, his own senses attuned to what she was doing and seeing the difficulty. "Do not focus, do not seek to bring it into being, merely clear your mind and soul of aught which might intervene. Acceptance walks beside serenity, and it is to this end that you seek."

Kalli sighed softly and stopped, and tried to clear her mind and relax and do as he directs. She was never particularly good at meditating or the like, but that had never stopped her from trying it anyway.

The sonorous sighing of the wind across the plateau eased her mind, or perhaps something else entirely that she didn't recognize immediately. Whatever the reason, she could suddenly sense ethereal tendrils coiled about the nearest group of Guards that were clearly waiting and watching as they suddenly moved to curl about her.

"Excellent," Dorivad offered in quiet praise. "Accept what is offered, seal the agreement and bind them to yourself, then may you recognize what is offered in exchange for your service."

Kalli was a little surprised, but she didn't shy away, continuing to do as he directed quietly.

A strange surge of Power reached out and caressed her as the tendrils connected and melded seamlessly into the shimmering envelope of her aura. She could hear a faint whispering in her mind, as though echoed memories of a thousand thousand battles, planets and stars she'd never heard of or seen forming in her mind's eye.

The momentary fluctuation passed quickly, fading to little more than a shadow at the edge of her perceptions though she could feel the stolid presence of the warriors standing near her now without any other sense. Their touch soothed and calmed, reassuring and offering the camaraderie which all Eldar shared with hints of what that truly meant in the serenity of their souls.

"And now may you truly see what I spoke of earlier," Dorivad said quietly, having attuned himself as well in the interim from long and familiar practice to the other half of the force. "Today shall they strive against each other, that you may learn."

Kalli was puzzled. Everything she had known for the last five hundred years would indicate that this was impossible. She shot a glance over toward Dorivad in confusion, but remained calm and relaxed. "One moment, if you will," she said, raising a hand. "How is this possible?"

"You need only ever ask," Dorivad replied with a quiet smile. "That is, after all, the reasoning behind the learning of any Path. In answer to your question I could return a considerable sum of accumulated knowledge and wisdom regarding the metaphysical aspects of the exercise..." he tilted his head, amusement apparent, "Yet I suspect that is not the nature of your question, is it?"

"Not precisely," Kalli replied. "I ask because no form of telepathy or similar means of communication has ever worked with me... The human telepaths back in my home galaxy were generally completely unable to read me at all, never mind contact me..."

"For one," Dorivad replied, "That which ties you now to the Wraith Guard is more of spirit and soul than of mind, yet your question does indeed present an interesting puzzle as no such difficulty has arisen in my own efforts to do the same. Perhaps a difference in skill," he offered blandly, watching her, "Or perhaps something else entire which binds us more closely than to your human kin."

Kalli frowned pensively, mulling over the subject matter. "Not even Talia nor the Emperor could... not until... They altered the Emperor using some of my DNA, and he was able to do so then without any problems..."

"Since your arrival," Dorivad replied, seemingly on a tangent, "It has been of some curiosity to me the manner in which you were accepted by the hand of Khaine. One might theorize that he saw within a warrior of considerable spirit and an ally to our common cause, just as you walked beside another into that place to awaken him. This further oddity awakens another theory, though the basis is without logical path as matters are known now."

"What, then?" Kalli wondered, raising an eyebrow, curious toward a possible answer to many of the questions plaguing her thoughts.

"Were you of the Empire of Man," Dorivad replied, "I might suspect an agent dabbling in things best left untouched, a melding of their geneseed with the lifecode of the Eldar, but your lands are not known to me as yet. The one who brought you here perhaps sensed something of what I have, as well, the similar taste of your Power to what we ourselves possess rather than that which is Alien."

Kalli coughed a bit in surprise and replied, "That's... well... entirely possible. The El'dari of my home galaxy have been close allies with the humans for over a thousand years. The Cybions are a group of experts in genetics, and my mother was -- well, perhaps still is -- one of them. I know she altered me in some ways but never went into detail precisely how..."

Dorivad offered a familiar hand-shrug. "Then perhaps it is as I surmise, and the workings of the mind and Sight of Kaela Mensha Khaine are not so mysterious as once believed in this regard. Just so did the souls of the fallen accept you, and their ken steps into planes which are followed only at peril to the soul. Other methods might achieve certitude regarding it, however, if you so wish."

"How then?" she asked tentatively.

"You have nothing to fear of any here," Dorivad replied with a light chuckle. "The process would be simplicity itself, requiring naught more than a sample of your blood placed within the hands of a Healer. Much may be learned when possessing technology of which the fumbling hands of mankind has only dreamed."

Kalli gave a slight nod, though she knew full well that her own version of mankind could as easily determine the same with a DNA sample. "Then such shall be done upon returning," she commented quietly, putting it out of her mind for the moment and returning to the matter at hand. "May we proceed then here?"

"Of course," Dorivad replied, turning to look at the assembled Wraith troops. "One Lord and squad of Guards to each side of the battle, to fight as each wishes until destruction." A faint glimmer of amusement rose from him for one reason or another, though its source was not immediately apparent.

Kalli gave a slight nod, giving him the benefit of the doubt and assuming that he knew what he was doing, as she certainly didn't.

A faint undercurrent of 'noise' rose through the connection she shared with the Wraith Guards, their attention to the line strengthening as they prepared for the opening sequences of a battle. She might find if she looked, that she could follow those slender tendrils back and look out from the 'eyes' of her allies, though the perception was decidedly bizarre.

The two opposing groups moved swiftly away from each other, their bulky and ungainly appearance denied by the grace of it. A faint thrum of anticipation rose, a flicker of it transferring across the connection as the warriors arrayed themselves for battle. It would appear that the different unit types had decided to face off against their opposite numbers, providing a simpler battle than a full melee and quite fair overall.

As they danced into the swirl of combat beyond immediate range of the two observers, it was clear that they were holding nothing back as Wraithcannons and the heavy Brightlances fire with violence to struck their 'enemies'. One oddity which doubtless became clear, as Kalli was forced to realign the Wraithsight of her Guards, was that while they were indeed in full fighting mode there was nothing of abandon or wildness to them.

Instead, the warriors moved with graceful precision, serene in death even as they had been in life. There was no fear, no anger or hatred, there was only the surety of the Eldar in their purpose and unity. The combat between both of the unit types was quickly turned away from ranged combat, each side agreeing unspoken to close to melee range and enjoy the raw power inherent to their forms. It was no less brutal, however, and the combat left most of them damaged heavily on both sides.

Kalli did her best to do whatever exactly was expected of her, watching intently and attentively as the battle progressed with great interest. Their manner reminded her somewhat of the fearless and calm Death Dancers, ever ready for combat.

Little was required of her, only the one failure of the Wraithsight needing any input at all. Dorivad seemed quite content with the display as it neared its close, however, with the Wraith Lords closing into grappling distance and one finally driving the other to the ground. That seemed to signal the end of the combat, those still functional breaking away and turning silently to retrieve the soulstones of those who had fallen.

Kalli was fairly impressed by the display, continuing to watch quietly before glancing back to Dorivad for input or further instructions.

Dorivad approached the warriors, offering a formally ritualistic bow. "My gratitude for your display of skill," he said, "Your efforts, as always, are appreciated and laudable."

The remaining troops offered various returns to the bow, though a low-lying ebb of amusement trickled through the connection she still held to them. Clearly they were glad of the opportunity, and a hint of curiosity was turned her way. Kalli returned the bow and looked over to them, wondering a bit at the curiosity and quietly inquiring further.

One of the Guard turned to her, carefully turning the barrel of its massive Wraithcannon away from she or Dorivad. "We recognize the intent of the Farseer," it intoned, the voice eerie and chill, "Yet do we wonder what you may have garnered from it. Long have we all walked the Infinity Circuit, and rare indeed the opportunity to be called forth to such a task."

Kalli wasn't quite certain how to respond to the question. But she could not rightly say that she hadn't learned or gleaned anything of the exercise.

The Guard turned its attention to Dorivad, amusement clearly resonating across the connection. "You have clearly failed in properly introducing her to the cryptic enigma which we are, Farseer," it said. "Perhaps one day may she fully grasp that subtlety, a day which some shall surely dread and that I would gladly see."

Dorivad chuckled lightly. "Do not concern yourself with the mad meanderings of this one, as they are known to me from years past. I believe that all which I wished to convey has found fertile ground indeed in which to seed."

Kalli gave a soft chuckle and gave a bit of a nod. "Very well, then. Are we finished here, then?"

"We are indeed," Dorivad replied, "They may return to the Circuit if they wish, or..." he glanced at the 'machines' and smiled quietly, "You may return at your leisure, if you would wish to see the continuing effect of our works upon this world for a time."

The idea seemed to appeal to them, another opportunity that was not to be passed by, and they moved to avail themselves of it for a time. Kalli gave a nod, ready to return anytime. She was curious about finally finding answers to these long-standing mysteries.

Dorivad led her back to the Warp Gate and activated it, the shimmering portal that they stepped through leading back this time to the garden they'd begun in. At least that was one sort of technology she wasn't wholly unfamiliar with. She wondered again about her mother, if she was still alive, and exactly what all had been done to her.

"You might wish for clarification of my intent in that exercise," Dorivad remarked, "Yet oft have I found that curiosity serves as a greater tool toward learning in the dark hours of night, the mind turning the puzzle this way and that to divine some meaning to it. That," he chuckled lightly, "is in truth a great part of a Farseer's duty regardless, and a tendency in its own right which shall serve well in attaining."

Kalli chuckled softly. "As you say, I was, regardless, not intending to ask that just now."

"No, I rather suspect that other matter weigh on your mind at the moment," Dorivad agreed. "Yet shall you needfully speak of them before they may be attended. Certain rules of protocol are generally accepted when dealing with a Farseer." He chuckled.

Kalli chuckled again and gave a nod, and said, "That is one puzzle to which I would like an answer. Tell me then, if you will, where I might find a healer capable of ascertaining such?"

"You need only ask," Dorivad replied with a tilt of his head, touching the crystal to summon her Guardian attendant. "For one reason and another are you welcome and due whatever is needful. For now," he glanced aside at the warrior's approach, and smiled at her, "Go forth and seek an answer to your questions, may you find peace in them."

Kalli gave a bow and thanked him politely, and went to seek answers.

A simple inquiry of the Guardian found her being led once more through the corridors of the Craftworld, the path ending at the last in a well lit and pleasantly airy medical bay. Its purpose wasn't immediately obvious as it would be in other races, no racks of monitors and instruments standing by for use, but a Healer of any race was readily recognized simply through their instant attentiveness toward the calling of their craft.

A graceful Eldar woman greeted them upon entry, the pale colors of her robes complimenting the richer and darker color of her hair and eyes. "How may I help you?" she asked solicitously.

Kalli gave a slight bow in greeting and said, "Greetings. If you are not otherwise occupied, there is a matter which the Farseer informed me which you might be able to give some answers."

"Of course," she replied with a warm smile. "Already has he contacted me that your arrival should be expected. Please, be seated." She gestured to a comfortable looking couch nearby, and Kalli's experience with their decor so far would support that it probably lived up to appearances. "He did not state the nature of your visit, however," she added, "which has needfully left me little upon which to prepare."

Kalli took a seat and explained the nature of her question. "I know that my mother altered my DNA before my birth, but she never fully explained the nature of those alterations. In fact, she hadn't told me she had done so at all until she was confronted on it directly... She had explained only that she had attempted to give me psychic abilities, and did not actually think that it had worked..."

The Healer looked vaguely puzzled at this. "That sounds a most unusual and unsavory experience, yet I may hardly fathom what you might hope to find in seeking my skills. Is there a matter of specific import to these modifications that you would seek to reverse or otherwise modify?" She was not, clearly, clued in on the suspected nature of at least part of those genetic enhancements.

"Not as such," Kalli explained. "I'd like to think that she did a fairly good job of it, and no particular issues have shown up in the five hundred and three years that I have been alive..."

"Well _that's_ clearly unusual for a human," the Healer replied. "Save perhaps the genetically enhanced Space Marines, which..." she considered that a moment, then continued, "Unsurprising then that your lifespan would be extended. What then, precisely, do you seek here? I could certainly unravel the genetic sequence and correct where flaws might produce undesired side-effects, yet that does not seem what you are seeking..."

"For a long time I was thought to be psi-blind because human telepaths were incapable of reading me properly," Kalli said. "But it does not appear that Eldar have the same difficulty. And I'm clearly not psi-blind."

The Healer nodded, understanding the logic of that. "Which leads you to believe..." she trailed off leadingly, hoping Kalli would give her something to work with as to what precisely she was needing from her.

"It's possible that my mother included Eldar DNA," Kalli murmured, hardly knowing what to make of the idea herself, but wanting to know one way or another with certainty.

"Oh," the Healer replied. "There would certainly be no difficulty in determining that, as well as any other potential sources with which I am familiar or have access to. Just a moment." She went to rummage through a cabinet, returning with a slender rod with a crystal at its tip which she held up for Kalli's inspection, "A simple analysis of a blood sample should suffice."

Kalli gave a nod and said, "Go ahead, then."

The Healer smiled and nodded, acknowledging the permission as she drew near and placed the tip of the rod in contact with Kalli's chest above her heart, then stepped back after a moment. "Now then, to examine the sample in question," she said, walking away to retrieve another bit of equipment. "The analysis may take a few moments, but is generally quite clear. Unusual to apply it to an adult, however."

Kalli watched from where she was, trying to avoid fidgeting anxiously. Before today, she would have never considered it herself, but she had to admit that if it were true, it would certainly answer a lot of questions.

But in this case, it wasn't even just a small part, as there were large sections of matches and near matches, some of which had been there for generations. Inserting the rod into a hand-held device, the Healer adjusted the controls minutely as it worked. She set it on a nearby table and pressed a crystal in its panel, bringing a holographic representation of the genetic strand into being along with a rapidly scrolling series of glyphs.

"A great deal of identical segments are indeed present," she said after a moment, "and some that are not I would suspect of deliberate tampering."

"What do you mean?" Kalli wondered. She remembered that her mother was, herself, genetically enhanced, and that many Cybion families had been doing so for generations, making relatively small changes each generation to ensure that the resulting mix was stable rather than making large changes at once that might be disastrous.

The Healer gestured to the representation. "The base genome is indeed similar to human normal, yet still does it possess irregularities to the standard pattern. Large sections, however, appear to cross-reference near perfectly with the Eldar genome, and the differences would appear to be in the interest of melding the conflicting strands that they might not unravel over time. Your longevity is doubtless attributable to that, as well as inherent potential as shown here..." she indicated a curving line near the bottom of the display, "Clearly within normal parameters." That information was, technically, quietly held, yet the Healer could foresee no conflict as the woman had been directed here from the Farseer himself.

Kalli gave a nod as she listened. "So what does this mean to me? What am I exactly?" Kalli recalled that the Cybions had now gotten a hold of Ork DNA... and severely hoped that they weren't making Eldar/Ork hybrids now.

Considering the genetic strand, the Healer responded thoughtfully, "In truth, it would depend greatly upon perception. From one view, speaking strictly as a scientist, the basic genome is human with other grafted into the matrix which would demark a human. Yet from a comparative stance, there is actually a greater percentage of the Eldar genome involved and in quite dominant areas as well. So..." she hand shrugged, "Again, perception."

Kalli rubbed her head slightly and said, "It's not a wonder that they just call themselves 'Cybions' and don't try to go into detail on it generally. Thank you, then, for the information. It explains quite a number of things."

The Healer closed the display and returned it to its place, turning to Kalli with a concerned furrow of brow. "I cannot say what may have brought this to light," she said, "Nor the origins beyond, yet must I hope that this has indeed clarified rather than clouded matters. The question of 'what' someone is generally resolves itself with time and the sense of identity within."

"First and foremost, I am myself, and would not care to be anything else," Kalli replied smoothly. "But in the end, it changes nothing, it merely sheds new light upon what already had been."

Smiling, the Healer nodded in approval. "So long as you hold to that, all else is of little consequence. It is the mind and spirit which decide, and maintain a healthy balance. Unless, of course," she added with a flicker of amusement, "Your appearance was more that of an Ork, believing yourself to be an Eldar. Some lines of differentiation must be maintained."

Kalli chuckled and said, "You know, the Cybions have gotten their hands on Ork DNA now... I do hope they hold to _some_ decorum..."

The Healer shook her head. "That degree of tampering is generally frowned upon by civilized races. Even the humans have recognized that there must be some degree of reason applied to the idea. I find the combination that I have just seen strangely poetic, however, odd though that may seem."

"Some of them make crazy experiments that end up eating them," Kalli commented. "I saw what happened to the last Cybions who messed around with Ork DNA. Others, though, have been trying to create the 'perfect being' piece by piece, over the course of generations..."

"Such is doubtless due to fail," the Healer replied. "One does not create the gods through the miracles of science, at best achieving a harmonious blend and at worst ending with the monstrosities spawned by the Genestealers."

"I expect not. I do not believe they are even entirely certain just what it is they are attempting to achieve. Each one of them along the line has different ideas on what 'perfection' might mean."

The Healer chuckled lightly. "Perfection created by the imperfect, an idea worthy of many hours of merry musing!"

She looked as though about to continue, but the door opens again to admit someone, in this case an Eldar woman holding a young child in her arms. The child was sniffling, clearly already past the stage of sharp outcry regarding the arm he was clutching gingerly.

"Oh dear," she murmured, glancing aside at Kalli with an apologetic smile. "Is there aught else which you require?"

"No, I will leave you to your duties." She looked to the child reassuringly, gave a bow, and went to head out again.

As Kalli departed, she could hear the Healer questioning the child as to how he broke his arm, then lightly chiding him for doing something he should have known better than anyways as she went about healing him. The door closed on the mundane chatter, the Guardian waiting outside turning to her in polite attention as he asked, "How may I serve?"

"I would speak with Farseer Dorivad of what I have learned, if at all feasible," Kalli replied, mulling over the revelation in her mind.

"As you wish," he replied lightly and set out in the direction of the garden once more without apparent need to verify the destination with the Farseer first.

Dorivad was kneeling next to a tree in one of the groves, this particular garden one that he generally tended to himself.

Kalli bowed to him in greeting and said, "I hope I am not interrupting?"

"Of course not," Dorivad replied, nodding in dismissal to the Guardian as he rose, then gesturing toward the center of the garden for her to follow him. "There was some reasoning that I believed I would be speaking with you again."

She went to follow smoothly. "It would appear that your conjecture was, in fact, correct," Kalli said.

"I am not always in the wrong," Dorivad replied with a wry smile, then gestured to one of the benches nearby. "Please, be at ease, at least may your body find itself so while you turn the seeming impossibility this way and that in your mind."

Kalli took a seat and relaxed a bit, staring off into the garden thoughtfully. "I don't know what this all might mean. I had not even considered the possibility before today..."

"It shall impact upon your soul as greatly as you allow or deny," Dorivad replied, remaining standing and pacing slowly. "That there is a connection in blood as well as by the word of Khaine strengthens your claim here upon your own merit. What you decide to make of that is entirely within the domain of your own heart."

"I don't know yet," Kalli replied. "I'll have to think on it..."

"Consider it well," Dorivad replied. "Advantage indeed may be found in accepting wholly that disparate nature, in no other means than dealing with the Power which resides within. A soul which is in conflict is rarely one which will readily accept what part claims is none of its own, should you decide else..." he shook his head faintly, "There are indeed ways that the powers of the blood may be silenced."

Kalli shook her head faintly. "I do not wish that," she said quietly, sighing softly.

"Then acceptance shall lead to the serenity you seek," Dorivad replied, then sighed and continued softly, "I expected you would answer no differently. The one who had brought you does not choose his companions lightly. Surprised indeed would I have been if you had not a sufficiency of strength and spirit to recognize and decide what must needfully be."

Kalli nodded slightly and murmured, "I would be foolish to attempt to deny the reality of what is."

"Indeed," Dorivad replied, turning to face her with a look of question. "What then shall you do, sister? That is the question you must ask yourself in full, recognizing all which may come of it. I believe that until that is resolved within, the best would be to leave you to sort through without the added distraction of continuing training. A few days shall assuredly serve you well."

Kalli looked over at him with a faint sigh and gave a nod. "Very well, then. I appreciate your consideration."

"A division of the soul serves no one," Dorivad replied. "Mistakes I have made, but that is one which I recognize fully as one long-trained in the very abilities you seek to control. Do not despair, heart and spirit may at times be at odds, yet always is accommodation reached with time and reflection. Discipline would be another to add to that litany, yet our concept and yours are considerably different."

"I imagine some may not be so different as one would generally expect," Kalli murmured, thinking again of the Death Dancers.

"Perhaps," Dorivad replied. "Yet still the question remains within you, and will needfully be dealt with in your own time. I suspect," he smiled quietly, "that it shall not require so very long indeed, and when you are ready you need only speak of your wish to he who watches over you and training may resume."

Kalli nodded again and said, "Perhaps not. But I am no longer twenty-two years old, to go spontaneously flying off into something which I had no idea what I was getting into." She chuckled softly.

"It is difficult remembering being so young and light of spirit," Dorivad replied with a light chuckle. "Yet may something be gained as well looking to those days and remembering the vigor with which life was pursued."

"Perhaps so," Kalli replied. "I can't say I would regret doing it, for all that happened afterward, I would likely never have been a Death Dancer had I not."

"Youth does not necessarily imply foolishness," Dorivad replied, "Though indeed does it tend to go hand in hand with it in the greater part, with only the smile of fortune upon them to stay the harsher realities." He chuckled and shook his head. "But enough. There is yet much you need consider, and matters which doubtless require my address. Go in peace and find ease of spirit."

Kalli gave a nod, stood, and bowed to him, thanked him for his time and went.


	6. Power and Purpose

Kalli had much to think about in the intervening time. But even still, she knew that she could not deny it and that it would be foolhardy to turn away from this. She found herself not especially surprised over the situation, as if she had known all along subconsciously and had never been willing to acknowledge it. But there it was, nonetheless, and it had been staring her in the face the entire time.

Dorivad had been good to his word, making certain that nothing would disturb her until she was prepared to accept what she had found in one manner or another. She was of course free to wander the Craftworld as she chose, or even to leave it as she desired, but otherwise she was left to her own thoughts and devices as time passed.

But in the end, she couldn't deny it, and had no real wish to do so. Nothing had changed, only knowledge had been gained. She was reminded of how she became a Death Dancer, and how merely learning what it meant to be a Death Dancer and what they stood for caused her to realize that she had really, in essence, been one her entire life.

The Guardian which had been her shadow since her arrival was solicitously available as needed, seeing that meals were arranged for in the spacious confines of the quarters she'd been assigned. Else he remained quietly watchful and attendant to the duty which had been assigned, perhaps puzzling at the oddity of the situation but not questioning it openly and making certain that anything needed is provided.

Kalli let days slide past contemplatively. Finally, she informed him that she wished to resume her training. A brief nod answered her proclamation, a silenced communication arranging things as needed and he gestured politely for her to follow him.

The path was likely becoming at least partially familiar by now, and the initial curiosity which stemmed of a human presence onboard had decreased with the passage of time so that those they passed offer little more than polite nods rather than the initial quiet surprise. Dorivad awaited in his garden, whatever else he may have been attending set aside in the wake of the message concerning her decision. The Guardian bowed in deference to the Farseer, then retreated to the entryway.

"And so," Dorivad nodded in greeting to her. "Have you then found that within which was sought?"

"I believe so," she replied quietly, giving a bit of a bow of greeting to him.

Dorivad merely studied her for a moment in silence, apparently weighing her words against that which is known and extrapolated, then nodded. "So be it," he replied. "Perhaps yet shall the full extent of the turning events shift within, only the passage of time may tell. To other topics, however," he added, smiling faintly, "Have you given some measure of thought to the exercise of days past?"

"Some, yes," Kalli replied thoughtfully, looking off at nothing in particular momentarily.

"There is yet much that you do not understand regarding the nature of the blood which you share," Dorivad said. "The differences in your own society and that which you have known throughout the years of your life not melding well with the ways which we know and abide by. Potentially may you find a means by which to combine them, yet it is the smaller aspects which you must wholly accept else the power within consume you and others."

He paused in momentary thought, then gestured for her to follow him to the central circle.

Dorivad went on, "I believe the time is come for you to experience yet again that which brought you hence originally, that some measure of the meaning I seek to imprint upon you becomes clear."

Faint power flowed through the lines of the design, though the melody was held in check until she drew within its circle.

"I see no reason why there need be conflict..." Kalli said quietly. She followed him as bidden calmly.

Dorivad smiled quietly at that, saying nothing more for the moment as the energies surged to enfold and relocate them to a chamber she hadn't yet seen aboard the ship. The design was the same flowing, organic curving of the rest of the Craftworld, but the ranks of glyphs which glowed faintly along all the walls reminded her subtly of the chamber she'd seen in the distant temple of Khaine.

"There is always conflict," Dorivad remarked, "and it is for that reason that the Power which you seek to control has developed across the ages as it has. That which you shall unleash and see unleashed in this is a direct result of the unending struggle for life and death, but always must it be used with caution and to purpose."

Kalli gave a good look around the immediate vicinity. "I suppose it should not have surprised me so much, as I seem to have been using one aspect or another of it my entire life without really realizing it..."

"Unsurprising indeed." Dorivad nodded. "It is such untrained displays of use which lead inevitably to another being drawn into the ranks of the Warlocks for further training. Rarely, however, do displays of the Eldritch Storm find themselves emerging without the rigid regimen of self-discipline and control required, not without disastrous results for the summoner and any nearby."

"The what?" Kalli asked, frowning thoughtfully, again thinking on how Tzeentch had given her his personal attention in tricking her into the corruption of Chaos.

"The Power which you unleashed upon the demon," Dorivad replied. "Its nature is well known to me and those who bear the same title among the Eldar, perhaps the most devastating arcane power which can be turned upon our foes. It feeds upon emotion, gaining strength from purpose or, as you have seen, anger and rage. Raw Power drawn from the very fabric of the Warp and the world about you, it can serve or it can destroy."

"And I immediately fell unconscious and can't even remember doing it now," Kalli replied dryly.

"Fortunate indeed are you that unconsciousness is all which claimed you," Dorivad replied calmly. "To call upon such primal forces without the training and familiarity required often leads to an uncontrolled reaction which pours continuing greater power into the maelstrom to destroy _all_ within its sphere until nothing is left for its energies to consume."

"But I was inside the Ethereal Plane at the time..." Kalli mused. "How would that have affected the matter in question, then?"

"Ever have you beheld the fury of a Warp storm?" Dorivad asked quietly. "Such an event is what may have spawned in the wake of the eruption of power, Khaine alone knowing the limit to which it may have extended before spending the last of its might in such a place. This then is the reasoning which lay at the heart of the need for control and purpose, lest you unleash forces beyond any hope of quelling."

"I see your point," Kalli commented. "I'm still not even sure just how Dolen survived what he did..."

"I do not know," Dorivad replied honestly, the peculiarity of the event a continuing mystery, "and likely shall never know, enough that it was so." He shook his head. "Regardless, the fury of the Eldritch Storm you have already seen in some measure, though surely not the full extent to which it may turn. Other abilities have similar effects, though working upon different principles entire and targeting in separate ways. That which you summoned is a final resort, in most instances, as its raw power strikes any nearby without care for consequence or affiliation. Another is far more friendly to those of your allies, striking solely at the minds of your enemies to strip them away. Those two are perhaps the most potent which may be open to the Eldar, though all others have their place and purpose."

Kalli gave a nod, listening thoughtfully. Certainly she would have considered that instance worthy of a last resort, considering all that they had thrown at the abomination which it had merely shrugged off as if it were nothing!

"To what purpose have you brought me here, then?" she asked.

"To reach out and touch the Power which you have once called forth already," Dorivad replied. "This chamber is warded well against that which may run loose from the control of its summoner, even the powers of the Warp itself holding no threat to the Craftworld beyond while held in check by the glyphs crafted to contain it."

Kalli frowned a bit and murmured, "I don't know--" she cut off and shook her head, and said. "Well, I will try nonetheless..."

"Before you seek to unleash the fury of the storm," Dorivad said, "First must you seek to ward yourself as well, to weave the skeins of what you have already learned to stand at your defense. No power may stand against the raw energies of the Warp eternally, yet still may it allow a moment in which you may seek to escape." His shields were already in place, only rare occasions seeing them lowered.

Kalli gave a nod and murmured, "Right, of course..." She proceeded to do as directed quietly.

Dorivad nodded in silent approval as she built the layered shields according to the basic principles she'd acquired over the past weeks, content with the progress which has so far been made.

"When you consider yourself prepared," he said quietly, "Look within, from whence all Power flows, and seek that which binds you to this plane and the Warp itself. That fabric is what you seek to rend. Control is the purpose of this exercise, thus attempt at first only the smallest tearing that only a trickle of the Warp may flow through and be available that you might seek to further manipulate it."

Kalli nodded. "Alright then."

She tried to bring to mind some memory, any memory, of exactly what she had done previously, but it was no use, as it remained blocked from her mind. So she figures she'd just have to do this directly, without that memory. Not to be deterred by minor setbacks, she proceeded to try to do as he said.

"Hmm," Dorivad murmured thoughtfully.

He followed the pathways of Power which she worked at, turning to look upon the physical manifestation which appeared nearby. Faint light glowed in a small sphere, crackling energy darting around and through it as she continued to focus.

"The first step is recognized and understood upon one level," he said quietly, "Now seek to enlarge the gap and draw greater energy through while maintaining your grasp upon it."

Kalli nodded and proceeded with that, thinking so far so good. She figured it was not quite the same this time around, anyway. She was relaxed this time, and perfectly calm. She didn't think she could have done what she did the first time without having been damned near freaking out and enraged about the situation. That much had been clear enough from the recording, at least.

The globe expanded to about double the size it had been, a sound of distant thunder seeming to accompany the increased flow of energy. Greater amounts of the Warp tried to press through the narrow opening provided, but were held in check by her focus on the process and Dorivad nodded in approval.

"Excellent," he said, then turned to focus on the central design for a moment, summoning spherical drones.

"Turn it upon them," he continued, stepping away after setting the drones to a random pattern. "Allow no greater flow, but turn the energies already at your command to the task."

Kalli nodded again in acknowledgement and proceeded to do as directed, falling back smoothly on her long training as a Death Dancer to remain focused and calm as best as possible. Her ready turning to the long-standing traditions and training of the Dancers served her well in this, the globe darting this way and that at her command in pursuit of the drones. One was caught almost instantly, the wraithbone of its construction disintegrating beneath the onslaught of energy directed at it.

Kalli recalled how she always handled combat, like a whole different level of awareness. Easier still to fall into that without thinking, and to look to where the target was going to be in order to strike it when it got there. That memory of combats past did not serve nearly so well, it would seem, as the next drone readily evaded the path of the miniature storm in zigzagging flight.

Dorivad merely watched her carefully upon a number of different levels, paying close heed to not only the threads of power but the traces of what motivated them.

It tended to work best when she relied more on instinct and just let it do its thing rather than trying to force it too much. She knew it for what it was, and had for some time, but it did not make it any easier to control. She continued to try again.

"Yes," Dorivad murmured approvingly, the shift in her mind sounding a faint melody in his senses that he recognized well, a dismissal of what she _knew_ and acceptance of what she _was_.

The remaining drones were destroyed in a flurry of motion, the roiling cloud of energy surging to engulf and consume them entirely between one eye-blink and the next. Kalli let out a deep breath and blinked back to her senses as she realized that it was over, looking over to Dorivad again. That exercise had been well-satisfying to the Death Dancer in her.

"Now seal it away," Dorivad said. "Again shall you be set loose to call upon that power, but to allow it too great a hold is to tempt madness and mutation from the Warp itself, perhaps even death as it demands greater and greater amounts of Power from you to maintain it. One thing more shall I show you in this, that the moment is not all that may be drawn upon to sustain and fuel the powers of destruction."

Kalli gave a nod, and went to see about doing that however that might be done, slightly puzzled about the matter for the little experience she has with it. The tear resisted at first, but closed beneath her continued focus, the flickering glow and dancing electrical play fading to leave nothing beyond the pale light shed by the eldritch runes scattered throughout the chamber.

"There is reason," Dorivad said, "that I spoke of needing a firmer grasp upon why than how. Emotion may fuel the Powers that you seek to harness, yet may they also turn upon you if your control fails. Thus must you look to the why, the reason and purpose which drives you to stride forth and combat what forces might seek to oppose you. Is it solely for self? For friends and allies?" he asked rhetorically, continuing with a sharp glance. "Or is it something greater still that expands beyond these limited spheres to encompass a grander purpose beyond any else?"

Kalli gave a short nod as she listened quietly. So too had the Death Dancers said, and with a touch of fondness she thought upon their selflessness and courage, their willingness to fight against all odds for what they believed in, for what was right.

"Perhaps in your own affiliations have you had some glimpse of this," Dorivad said. "That may serve you well when seeking to unleash the Power within while maintaining control of it, for it is often memory which may answer to the call of emotion more readily than the immediacy in which you may be embroiled. Observe."

He summoned several more drones, setting them to whatever patterns they might choose to follow.

He walked to the far side of the chamber from them, gesturing for her to draw nearer as he continued, "For ages have the Eldar held to their calling and purpose, the rigid discipline which was embraced in the wake of the Fall serving well as a channel by which memory might be purified, focused to the task before us. Such is not necessarily your way, yet must you see what may be possible in it."

Deliberately, he opened a connection between them, the cool serenity of his mind clearly felt through the link. That serenity did not change, though memory flickered and a haze of blue began to flicker and flow from his eyes as a deep well of Power began to open. The drones had scattered to the far corners of the chamber, at far distance from the shimmer which emerged at the center.

That shimmer expanded suddenly, power pouring forth from the Warp and channeling through Dorivad in a smooth, even river, focused and refined by the Purpose of the Eldar. The light was nearly blinding, and the crackle of energy caused hairs to stir as the globe expanded to encompass the chamber and stop just short of Dorivad and Kalli themselves. It was clearly within his control, as the angry energies seethed an arm's length away.

Kalli stares with rapt interest, clearly impressed by the display. She made no comparison to the Elkandu. Their powers, while similar in some ways, were squandered, used foolishly for selfish purpose. She would as soon have gone to one of them as to ask a Chaos Sorcerer for help.

"Why..." Dorivad murmured, stretching out a hand to the seething wall of energy, tendrils snapping out at it and then recoiling from the flare of his shields, "Ever greater than how."

Through the link, Kalli sensed the draining away of the energies even as sight showed the nebulous energies collapsing on themselves. Nothing remained of the drones, and the glyphs flared with brilliant light as they'd touched the Warp itself. In moments, the cloud was reduced to a globe no larger than a softball and then vanished with a quiet melodious note as he turned to look at her.

The glow was gone from his eyes as he said quietly, "That Purpose, once you recognize and accept it as a part of your being, will serve to strengthen Power and ease the drain upon your soul. Never underestimate that Purpose, for it may save or destroy worlds."

Kalli nodded slowly. "I think I understand, in some part..." she said quietly.

"You are young yet," Dorivad smiled quietly, "and have gone from place to place with one reason or another, not fully recognizing that within you which has ever called out for the why of it, the true Purpose which your blood clamored for. Perhaps it is that which Kaela Mensha Khaine saw within and accepted as his own, adding the first strokes to temper that ideal of Purpose in your soul. That is, ultimately, a decision which you must reach within. Once you have done so, as others have done before, then shall you truly understand your place in this plane."

"What decision?" she wondered pensively, thinking back upon her encounter with the Bloody-Handed god and wondering just what he had seen in her.

"You will recognize it when made," Dorivad assured her gently. "The soul may always know when the truth which rests within is wholly recognized, for only then may it become one with the whole at last. That event is not one which may ever go unnoticed, as all which has passed before falls inexplicably into place as mere steps upon the path leading to that point."

Kalli nodded slowly, thinking she might have some idea what he might mean. If only from watching too many pithy movies at any rate.

"Enough," Dorivad said decisively. "I suspect that already have you been provided a sufficiency to ponder in the hours ahead. Continue your practice, as always, and consider that which has been revealed this day."

She gave a nod and a bow and thanked him for his instruction and wisdom.


	7. Sleeping Giants

The training regime to which Kalli had been subjected was rigorous, if considerably more serene than might be expected. Exercises in circular reasoning and flowing thought were the norm, and those who had shepherded her throughout had been eternally patient if not always without showing some signs of amusement at the situation and events which unfolded from it. 

Dorivad was no exception to this, the increasingly distant mistakes which he had been guilty of little more than a shadow against the long years of experience he had accumulated in the matters which were of specific significance to her. The peaceful routine was disrupted one morning cycle, several months further along than the last, as a simple message was delivered that the Farseer requested her presence at the earliest convenience.

Kalli went to see him promptly, wondering what might be up today. Kalli's attendant awaited just outside the door as always, and offered a polite nod to her in greeting before setting off immediately in the now-familiar route to the Farseer's garden, clearly already informed of the request.

Dorivad stood silently at the center of the stone circle as they entered, and the Guardian broke off to return to watchful attention.

Kalli went over toward him and said quietly, "You wished to see me?"

Drawing his attention away from a distant vision, Dorivad turned and nodded in calm affirmation. "Indeed," he replied, "There is a matter which we must needfully examine closely, which presents a fortuitous opportunity to send you forth to test what has already been learned and discover that which needs yet be pursued. My Sight has revealed the approach of Hive Fleet Dominus, though their time is not yet wholly upon us. Several worlds held in the grasp of the Empire of Man lay between that threat and this sector," he explained. "The one which is most immediately endangered has sent forth a call to their Emperor for succor and aid against the darkness. While this would not normally be of concern to the Eldar, that world does indeed contain a Webway portal by which the ravening foe might seek to harm us, as well as... something else."

Kalli gave a nod and listened, and raised an eyebrow. "Something else?"

"Something which is hidden from my Sight," Dorivad replied. "Whether its nature is fair or foul I may not say, nor discern the means by which it has been shrouded. In certainty, all which may be said is that there are yet many things which have been lost to the Eldar across the span of ages and this may be one such. I would see the skeins of this mystery unraveled, though without conflict with the Empire of Man which would come of sending a greater force than is wise."

Kalli gave a nod and asked quietly, "I will do whatever I can... What would be required of me, then?"

"I would send you into danger as any Warlock," Dorivad replied, "and certainly not without the resources needful to the task as would be due any other of the Eldar. A squad of Rangers shall be placed at your disposal, for reconnaissance and infiltration, anything beyond that is yours to decide. I would, however, recommend at least one other squad to act as support should it be needed, whichever Aspect you might wish to call upon."

Kalli gave a nod. She quietly thought she could accomplish as much herself, but reminded herself firmly of the battle in the anomaly, and that not every being in the universe was as incompetent as the Karzan Military. "Very well," she says.

"Go forth and choose wisely," Dorivad said. "That which you seek lies far beneath the Imperial capital, in ancient tunnels shrouded in darkness. You will need infiltrate the city itself from your arrival, then discover the means by which entrance may be gained to this network and navigate to the heart of the mystery. Should the Hive Fleet prove as all before it, you shall doubtless find advance scouts well emplaced already."

Kalli gave a nod pensively and asked, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"As on all Imperial worlds," Dorivad replied, "There is a garrison of their Guard holding it in the name of their Emperor. Though rumors have sprung forth regarding a diminishing instant hatred of all things not of their Empire, I would place no great trust in it. Avoid them entire, if you may, but do whatever you think best to achieve the task set before you. The humans have ever delved too far into that which they do not understand."

Kalli nodded thoughtfully and said, "Very well, then." She gave a bow and went to see about preparing for that.

Dorivad merely nodded and returned to that which had consumed his attention before, seeking to divine the nature of what lay hidden from his Sight.

Kalli was given full leeway in preparation for the endeavor, a test in its own right she might correctly assume. She was certainly no stranger to such expeditions, and really a good deal more information than she was used to having to work with.

Kalli's watcher returned silently to her side as she left, perhaps not aware of the specifics of the mission to be undertaken but under orders to aid, assist, and facilitate her preparations as was necessary. That decision making process, however, was fully her responsibility, though she might surmise that the Ranger unit she had been assigned was ready to depart at a moment's notice.

After briefly checking her inventory, she decided to go see them and see about assessing what she had to work with. Inquiring after them revealed that they were indeed ready, having received their orders at the same time as Kalli had been notified. Long-standing routine and rigorous discipline allow for rapid preparation, however, and she finds the squad of eight Rangers in their Chameleoline cloaks waiting in a chamber adjacent to a Webway portal. They looked up nearly as one as she entered, otherwise still as their attention focused on her.

Kalli gave a nod to them in greeting and looked them over critically. While Death Dancers generally fell into the categories of "good" or "dead", there were generally degrees of "good" even in them. Little was immediately obvious about those Kalli saw, though small details as they returned to the idle tasks of tending to well cared for weapons and testing the efficacy of the shimmering holographic cloaks displayed that they are at the least familiar and competent in their calling.

One among them slung his long rifle beneath the cover of his cloak and approached to bow gracefully to her, "How may we serve this day, honored one?"

"My name is Kalli," she replied gently, tone clearly not indicating any disrespect at being addressed as such. "Kalli May. Do call me by my name, if you will."

"As you wish, so shall it be," came the quiet reply, "I am Berenel, and shall speak for my brothers in this venture, if it pleases you. Already have we received what information is known regarding our destination, of primary interest being terrain and population maps which will be of use in seeking a quiet means of attaining your desire."

Kalli gave a nod and asked, "What information do you have on the vicinity?"

Berenel reached beneath his cloak to withdraw a holo-crystal, then set it on a nearby table and activated it to bring a three-dimensional map of the world into being. The attention of the other rangers was drawn to the display as it zoomed in on their target zone, a barren stretch of wasteland with a Webway portal concealed at its heart. 

"We will arrive here," he said, "Approximately thirty kilometers from the perimeter of the human population center."

The map scrolled to center on the sprawling, crazy quilt patchwork of the city, faint dots of crimson pulsing for attention at numerous places throughout.

"Their soldiers have fortified many sections, and perform routine sweeps of the surrounding environs," he continued blandly, drawing soft chuckles from his companions. "We will steal through their midst as though smoke," he offered in explanation of the quiet humor. "That is the Way of the Ranger. Where our final path may lead, however, is unknown to us..."

He looked to Kalli in silent question, the basic parameters of their mission clear, but not the reason or goal which was sought for treading upon the Imperial world.

Kalli looked over the displayed map discerningly, considering what Dorivad had told her. She quietly outlined what he had said in reference to the mission. The Rangers accepted the shadowed objective of their mission without complaint, ever familiar with finding themselves at sharper ends of things than this looked to be as it stood.

Berenel offered a gracious nod as she finished, then turned to the map once more to study it. "As what we seek lies beneath, then the human waterworks or sewage plant may prove the most amenable to the purpose. Both facilities are within easy distance of the human forces should we fail to infiltrate successfully, yet are they equally open to a swift retreat should it prove needful. Should purpose be thwarted," he turned a questioning look to Kalli. "What force shall be brought to achieve the purpose of the Eldar? Our Path, by its very nature, is not one which stands readily against the onslaught of the mankind's endless tides."

* * *

Dorivad had assigned Kalli a graduating exercise of sorts, a test of what she'd learned since arriving at the Craftworld and how well she'd integrated it with what she already knew. His sight had been drawn to a distant Imperial world where something of ancient and powerful nature was unfolding, but the details were murky and hidden, and it was to this purpose that she was being sent to clarify.

He had assigned a unit of veteran scouts to her for the duration, and recommended she decide on at least one other unit to act as support in the event that things devolved into violence. The leader of the scouts had accepted her explanation of the situation readily enough, and listened to the recommendation, then had refuted it with quiet confidence that another race would call arrogance.

Kalli had been exposed to the Eldar for a while now, though, and the nuances of their behavior were becoming clearer... the men she'd been assigned were indeed quite experienced in their work and showed a casual competence that others might only wish for. Her own inclinations meshing with the scout leader's reassurance, they take the corridors of the Webway to arrive in the blasted landscape of the hostile world.

The gate they arrived through was cloaked, an ancient relic left behind long ago to allow the Eldar access to the world just as they did now. Around them was only desolation, the parched and cracked earth giving no succor to any sort of plant or animal life, and she could sense that something terrible transpired here somewhere in the past.

"Radiation levels are within reasonable tolerances," one of the scouts reported calmly, quietly through the implanted comms they possessed. "The winds carry the worst away from us, toward the blighted lands."

Kalli took a glance around the immediate vicinity, making a bit of a face. "Let's get moving," she told them quietly. She didn't much like the look of this place, but hadn't really expected any differently much.

The scout leader nodded, taking a bearing toward the city that was some distance away and heading swiftly off in that direction while the others fell into place with him. Their chameleoline cloaks made them difficult to see, and they'd be no more than rippling shadows if Kalli didn't know where each of them was. Her own cloak that she'd been given functioned in the same manner, and the band of wraiths passed quickly through the wasteland.

Pollution of another sort could be tasted in the air as they approached the city, a foul chemical sludge in the air that was the trademark of most Imperial worlds. The city itself was a sprawling construct of ceralloy and plasteel, towering habunits clustering together with various manufacturing complexes surrounding and expanding out to the very edge of the tainted lands they were approaching through.

"Waste treatment plant is there," the scout leader indicated a facility to one side and on the edge of the sprawling megopolis. "Water works facility is further inward." He examined an instrument thoughtfully, crouching at the top of a slight rolling rise in the land. "The human forces appear to have been stirred to recent activity, but what agent I do not know."

"Interesting," Kalli murmured. She wondered what they were up to and what was going on here as she looked about carefully and moved in toward where they were supposed to be heading.

The scout leader passed a set of image magnifiers to her and pointed toward the treatment plant. Through them she could see an Imperial Guard detachment scurrying here and there and a host of civilian workers digging through blasted and melted rubble to clear it and make repairs. All signs would seem to indicate some sort of recent attack, but there was no indication of wreckage to identify _who_ the aggressor was.

"Hmm," Kalli hmmed thoughtfully.

"The water works might hold lesser interest to the human guardsman," the scout leader offered, "though it would entail passing through a greater part of their festering city and risking encounters with the citizenry or wandering patrols. The perils to either route are roughly equal, to my eye."

Kalli nodded and said, "We'll try that, then."

He nodded and flickered a series of hand gestured to those following them, then draws his cloak tightly about himself and resumed the onward journey. They were forced to slow their forward progress as they entered the fringes of the city as they began to encounter patrols and a few Imperial citizens here and there. 

It wasn't difficult to slip past undetected, though, as they were confident in the knowledge that no one would be foolish enough to enter this domain. Caution was still practiced, despite the greater laxity of this world's inhabitants, and it took a bit of time to thread through the warren of streets to the water works.

The facility in question was a sprawling complex of massive pipes and thrumming machinery, and a few technicians move casually through the maze on their rounds to maintain the lifeblood of the city.

"There is a network of pipes that runs along the sewage system beneath the city," the scout leader murmured quietly into his comm. "Gaining entry to it will allow for a swift cut into the tunnels."

"Sewers. How cliche," Kalli muttered, nodding faintly in his general direction. "To the sewers, then," Kalli said, moving along cautiously.

Their path was largely clear, only once requiring them to vanish wholly from sight as a wandering technician approaches and then passes them on his rounds. The exchange station they were after was at the very heart of the facility, a hub of valves and pipes coming together in a seeming chaotic mass. One of the scouts slipped over to a control panel and manipulated the crude controls, then made a sharp affirmation when he was done.

"Quickly now," the scout leader said, hopping lightly up to a platform and twisting a wheel that sealed a hatch leading into a pipe. "They will surely recognize the cessation of the water flow shortly, we must be well beyond their reach before that deluge may be unleashed."

The door swung open with a creak of ill-maintained hinges and the scouts ghosted inward. Kalli nodded in agreement and moved in quickly, not especially fancying going for a swim in sewage or something at the moment.

This particular plant dealt with clean water, and the pipes were clear of the slime and yuck that would have been their fate at the other plant. Able to move freely again without worry of detection, the Eldar broke into a fleet-footed run down the sloping pipe, the top of it several feet above even their height.

A few random seeming twists and turns were taken, then two of them were directed to begin cutting. Metal flowed beneath in a smooth arc that grew to meet at each end as the two completed their work. The section of pipe fell outward with a clang and Eldar dropped through into the darkness beyond in precise order.

Kalli headed through, vaguely remembering the last time she went crawling around in tunnels like this, then put that out of mind quickly and turned to the task at hand.

Now Kalli was assaulted with the unpleasant array of reek and stench that was to be expected in the sewers, though there was a bright point to it at least in that they didn't find themselves standing knee-deep in sludge. There was no light down here, but the Eldar were undaunted as their optics turned the setting into a dim twilight and the two retrieved the circle of plasteel to seal the pipe once again.

"And now is our fate in your hands," the scout leader said quietly, offering a polite nod to Kalli. "What we seek may be within your ability to detect and track, else shall we need resort to a blind exploration of these unknown and unhallowed halls."

Kalli nodded, and said, "Let's see what I can find, then..." She recalled her training, trying to reach out with her senses to get a feel for the area and an idea of where to go. "This way," she said, heading off in that direction and frowning to herself thoughtfully.

It was a whisper in her mind, a flickering caress of something old, ancient beyond reckoning that has slept amid dreams of fire. Some part of it was stirring though, a hint of some other force at work that disturbed its dreams and brought them into more vivid focus, a seductively sweet whisper and promise of dark glory...

The tunnel network was incredibly complex and seemed to make _no_ sense whatsoever. What the designers might have been thinking was beyond Kalli's understanding. One tunnel might lead down at an impossible angle, while the one directly opposite was perfectly level but half the size of any other, truly a nightmare to navigate were it not for the sense she followed... and with an increasing feeling of urgency.

That urgency was foreshadowed as they emerged into a large chamber that stretched far above them, a narrow walkway running along its edge and the center filled with rippling, noisome water. One of the scouts muttered a curse as he pointed to something breaking the smooth surface... the shattered and broken bodies of some distant relative to rats, and a single shredded corpse in spiked, twisted armor.

"Chaos," the scout leader murmured in disgust.

Kalli frowned deeply, looking around the vicinity and making a bit of a face at it. Not her first choice for a vacation spot, really. She went to head along carefully, wondering absently just where this was all leading, and what might await them at the end of the line.

The scouts moved with greater caution as the group continues onward, now wary for signs of Chaos as well as the mutant monstrosities they'd seen the corpses of. Occasionally a muted, distant chittering echoes oddly through the tunnels, but nothing leapt from the darkness to assault them as they passed through the bewildering maze.

Some time later, the direction Kalli had led them along came to what would have once been a dead end in the tunnels. It had been opened recently, the wall shattered outward in a spray of masonry that lay unheeded in the natural chamber beyond. The scouts stepped through the hole one by one, careful to make no sound as they entered.

That silence lent itself well to listening for the unusual, and as Kalli went through she could hear the faintest whisper of an unnatural rhythm rising from the darkness somewhere ahead of them. Or it might be a strengthening of what she'd been sensing, as the pulse of it seemed to resonate with the thread she'd detected invading the sleeper's dreams.

Kalli didn't like the look of this place one bit, but she was attentive and tried to make some sense of what she was hearing cautiously as she moved in slowly.

A flash of those dreams became suddenly more vivid to Kalli... she was a titan striding across a world, an ancient and elemental force gazing down without compassion at the teeming cities which lay before her, and she reached out a fiery hand to feast upon them. Continents burned amidst the screams of a billion doomed souls, their ashes the only tribute to an age that passed into ruin and radioactive decay.

Kalli shuddered involuntarily at the image. Nothing good could come of this, she thought to herself.

She was one of the Seven, destroyer and ravager, and none could stand before the searing might which had been birthed in the fury of a star with a dead race's hatred as midwife. Unstoppable, implacable, and without pity... but the dream began to fade as the dreamer's attention turned slowly toward the source of what intruded upon its slumber.

One of the scouts called them forward, having found something of interest in examining one of the far walls of the chamber. A smooth tunnel led further inward, the twisted wreckage of a door laying blackened and melted by something more than mere weaponry nearby. Glyphs of a nature similar to the Eldar decorate the path onward, but they were different somehow and without apparent meaning.

Kalli frowned as she examined the place and murmured, "What could have done this..." quietly, then shaking her head as while she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer, she'd doubtless find out anyway.

"A sorcerer," the scout leader replied grimly, examining the door as well. "And that does not bode well for what lies ahead."

He turned silently away and headed down the passage leading onward, the rhythm that Kalli had sensed slowly rising to an audible thing as they went further. The Eldar recognized the intent, if not the exact formula of this place, their memories of similar protective constructs all too clear.

The tunnel wound for a considerable distance and brought them eventually into a high chamber with the ceiling lost above them even to their enhanced senses. That was of far lesser import than the pyramid-like structure that rested at the center, however, a smooth construct of similar and yet alien design to them, smooth elegance crafted of a shimmering black material.

Its once-sealed doors hung buckled and twisted, even the titanic force which must have been used on them not sufficient to do more than break open a narrow entry. A flickering orange glow seeped through from somewhere inside, much like dancing firelight, and an oppressive heat pressed down on them as they drew nearer. Somewhere within was the source of the chanting, growing now in volume and urgency.

"No, this can't be a good sign," Kalli murmured quietly. "Not good at all..."

The chanting fell suddenly silent as they stood near the entry, then a voice could clearly be heard from within, a rasping, evil thing, "Take this first token of blood and stir yourself," it intoned, "Dispel your dreams and waken to unleash them on the pathetic worlds which will tremble at your passing!" A harsh scream was heard, which trailed to a gurgle.

Kalli did not find those words particularly encouraging, either. Cautiously, she tried to figure out exactly what was going on, what they were doing, just _what_ they were trying to awaken.

As they entered, a fresh wave of searing heat boiled outward, stealing away breath and nearly pushing them back out with a titan's fist. A short hallway opened out into a high chamber at the center of the pyramid, an intricately etched circle covering the better part of the floor with a raised pedestal at the center.

The sorcerer they'd heard was standing near that, above a makeshift altar where one of his minions was bleeding his life out onto the floor. The blood didn't pool, instead being drawn to the far end of the chamber where a pit descended into the bowels of the earth. It was from this pit that the heat and fire were emerging, and another wave flashed upward as the blood poured down into it.

No one seemed to have noticed the intruders yet, and the sorcerer gestured curtly for another minion to approach as he casually booted the former sacrifice from the altar. The cultist willingly laid down as the sorcerer raised a wickedly curved dagger over his head and spoke again, "Take this, a second token, that you may drink deeply and stir thoughts of your brothers, to draw them forth!"

Kalli didn't really care to see this continue, thinking only that she had to stop them one way or another. Her blaster came to her hand quick as a thought and she fired, shouting, "I don't _think_ so."

The blaster bolt splashed against an unseen shield a few feet away from the sorcerer, and he turned to face them with contempt written in every motion.

"The Eldar and a human woman, how quaint," he sneered, then gestured to the remainder of his followers. "Kill them."

It was not exactly an elite combat group, a scattering of types that were all that could be found in the wake of Chaos's fall, but still dangerous. Experience and grim determination proved the superior combination, though, as Kalli and the rangers opened fire on the ragtag band and laid waste to their numbers.

The sorcerer snarled as the last one fell to a hail of precision fire, and took a single step backward. "You will not, _can_ not stop the inevitable, vermin!"

Kalli approached fearlessly, feeling that simple weapons wouldn't be sufficient to deal with this sorcerer, she proceeded to see about dealing with him by other means as need be.

Gone were the days when power could be granted from the foul gods, but the sorcerer dredged up what was still within his grasp and hurled it in a storm of raw energy at Kalli. It was a pale shadow compared to what she knew herself capable of through her blood, but her own defenses were strained against it and she felt the vile energy sear into her.

Kalli pressed in closer, remaining calm but determined and knowing she could not allow him to leave here alive, or at least to finish what he was doing here. She set about to bring her own power against him.

Kalli had greater success at drawing the weird energies flowing and surging through this ancient place, but the sleeper's stirring mind seemed to press in and weaken her attempt. Power lashed out to bypass the physical barrier and scorched the sorcerer, but he remained a viable and determined threat. He called out a litany of filth, seeking to draw on profane powers to destroy her...

His arrogance knew no bounds as energy lashed out to envelope and tear ruthlessly at her defenses, and she was hard-pressed to keep him at bay. Kalli, however, was stubborn and unwilling to surrender. She stood her ground, shutting out the pain and continued to press on to the best of her ability.

The advantage pressed back against the sorcerer though, Kalli's recent training welling upward inside her and forcing a calm serenity through her soul to repel his attack. That sense of peace allowed her to gather her strength and turn it outward, sweeping his foul power casually away and burning into him. He screamed in unearthly agony, the wail of the damned soul that inhabited his armor, and dropped to his knees.

Eyes burning with the fires of a thousand years of hate and depravity lanced at her from his helm. "You may stop me," he rasped, "but you have sealed your doom."

With a sudden motion, he plunged the ceremonial dagger into his own vitals and ripped violently, sending a gout of blood spraying to the floor as he dropped lifelessly. That blood glowed with an incandescent evil, the tide seeming to strain toward her and then streaming reluctantly away toward the pit...

Kalli took a step back, wondering just how bleeding insane one could get.

The stream of blood seemed to have a life of its own as it circled around the pedestal at the center of the chamber and oozed toward the fiery pit. Kalli got the sudden premonition that it would be a Very Bad Thing for it to reach its destination. Kalli had fairly well already figured that out, and went to do what she could to stop it, wondering where a mop and some sponges might be when one needs them.

The Eldar leapt to try and help her, but the stuff displayed its malevolent intent by slipping past, over, and around any barrier that was put in its way and oozed through anything they tried to soak it into. As it neared the pit, however, it suddenly stopped and began to pool, then moved one way and then another as if at an invisible wall.

"None of that now," a voice sounded from behind them, near the entry they'd come in. A look revealed an Eldar in odd peasant-style garb lazing with a shoulder propped against the wall, watching them with a quirked grin.

Kalli blinked for a moment in surprise and looked up at the speaker. "What--" she began, trailing off in confusion.

The stranger... some would call him just plain strange, at least the ones who knew him, pushed away from the wall and walked toward them.

"Ya did good getting here," Bob said, "Be pretty lousy to have things unravel right at the end, wouldn't it?"

He stopped near the pool of blood, which recoiled away from him, and dropped something into it that looks like a seed. Must have been, too, since a green shoot sprouted at the center and grew rapidly, absorbing the pool as it did and breaking out a broad, brightly colored bloom as the last of it vanished.

Kalli blinked for a few moments longer and said, "Pardon me for asking, but who are you?"

"Call me Bob," he replied with a grin, sweeping a bow and an imaginary cap from his head in an elaborate gesture, then straightened. "Been keeping an eye on how this has been shaping up for a while now. I have an interest of old in making sure these particular beasties don't slip out of their cages."

He gestured to the pit to indicate the subject, though it was likely clear enough.

Kalli gave a nod and said, "Well, that's good to hear. I think." She thought for a moment and said, "You know, I don't think 'Bob' is a particularly common Eldar name." She smirked a bit in mild amusement.

"Nooo, it's not," Bob agreed with a grin, then looked over at the Eldar who were looking at him suspiciously. "But I don't want to give the natives a case of the screaming willies, and the name seemed to work well enough when I decided to use it around Tarna."

His grin broadened, daring her to inquire further or give him something to tease her interest with.

"Tarna?" Kalli wondered, thinking for a long moment. "What was Tarna doing here?"

Bob's grin became positively devilish as she took a bit of the bait, and replied amiably, "She happened across a rabbit hole that put her here, and without a March Hare to lead a merry chase to the end of the looking glass! A most remarkable girl, that one, and we had a marvelous time playing games that the old Chaos gods didn't like one bit. Pity, that."

His quirky attitude and bizarre patterns of speech were beginning to bring a cross of dawning horror and reverence among the Eldar, the facets of the being's nature and his timely arrival settling firmly into place in their minds.

Kalli blinked again and said, "I'd imagine not... Well, in that case, can we just stick a cork in the bottle and get out of here, then?" Kalli smirked hopefully.

"Tsk, you kids," Bob replied with a mournful shake of his head. "Always in such a hurry to get things over and done with. Where's the fun in the game that ends so quickly? Tarna had a much better sense of adventure than that, even if Melaran was a stick about it all... well, she'll be a good influence on him, I suppose. Anyway."

He walked quickly to the pedestal in the center of the room and motioned her over. Closer examination revealed that it was a computer, bearing a passing resemblance to what the Eldar used but still naggingly different. Kalli went over patiently and took a look. She wasn't really much inclined for games at the moment, and wonders vaguely just _what_ Tarna went through...

A holographic display flickered to life at a flicker of command, and Bob's fingers wove in an intricate dance as he went through with practiced familiarity through the system.

"They really were an imaginative and beautiful people," he murmured absently as he continued to delve deeper, the progression more like a series of notes in a symphony than the directory structure of a computer.

He paused at one point and brought an image into sharper focus for her display, a video record of just what was imprisoned here so long ago. A titanic figure wreathed in flame and seemingly composed of the molten core of a star or planet strode across the setting, its barest touch bringing ruin and its breath lancing out to spear radioactive flames through the delicate city laid out before it.

"The Seven," he said quietly. "That's all they were ever called, and thankfully all that were made."

Kalli watched quietly and wondered aloud, "Who?"

"Lots of things forgotten in the cracks between the sidewalk, kiddo," Bob replied with a quirked smile. "Can't always clear out the cobwebs when time marches on, and these particular beasties..." he shook his head in sad appreciation, "Somehow they tapped into the warp and woof of the universe, can't just clean em out without scrapping the whole damned thing and starting over."

Probably didn't make much sense to her, but then he was talking about events that transpired millions of years ago.

"So if you can't get rid of em," he continued, "You make sure they're tied up tight and keep an eye out. Unfortunately people get a little inventive over time, and desperate when their old gods get swept out with the rest of the trash. Too damn many of these have been seeing activity lately."

The image faded as he swept onward into the computer, flashes of alien civilizations and language streaking by and leaving her with a sense of ancient beauty.

"Who were they?" she wondered absently as she stared.

"They..." Bob started to reply, then halted as he looked back over the long years of memory. "Well, call em the precursor to the Eldar. A lot alike, really, as well they should be since they were the template used to guide their descendants along from the primordial sludge. They loved, lived, and died like anyone else, and their time was cut far too short by the ugly things that crawled out of the dark places." He shook his head. "War's not a new invention, but sometimes it gets so far out of hand that the only way to stop it is to make a big enough sacrifice that the universe itself has to stop and rethink what it's doing. They did it, though, managed to put these suckers on ice for the last, oh, seventy million years or so. Too bad they were so weakened by it that the emergence of a new threat wiped em out."

The Eldar were being very quiet and deliberately avoiding drawing any attention to themselves by this point. Kalli thought on that pensively and a bit sadly, hardly able to imagine that span of time.

"Anyway," Bob went on, obviously shaking off a bit of melancholy himself with deliberation, and the flicker of the interface resumed, then slows as he found the sub-system he wanted and started tinkering with it. A red light begins to blink at the corner of the display as he stopped at last. "So there ya go, the culmination of a really long line of tragedy and comedy. Press the button." He gestured to the light.

Kalli shoved aside various cliches about red buttons and just did as she was told. There seemed to be a sudden pause in the very air around them as she did, an expectant hush, and then a soft chime began to sound in a rhythmic, ominously paced manner.

"And that's that," Bob said, grinning again. "No one's going to be bothering about this one again for a long time without some serious digging." A faint rumbling could be felt, and the temperature began to rise sharply.

"What..." Kalli wondered, trailing off.

A shimmering portal appeared nearby and Bob waved toward it. "I'd suggest taking the shortcut home. I've arranged for a bit of water to cool things down, but lava and water meeting still makes for one highly uncomfortable tan."

The Eldar look startled, then took his advice, and he chuckled at their sudden faith in him. 

"Kids, oy," he said, then turned a sad smile to her. "Thanks for your actions, I'm just sorry that your day won't be all that happy. Such is life, eh?"

Kalli proceeded to head over that way and gave a wave at him. "Uh, yeah, nice meeting you. I think." She proceeded to leave posthaste.

She emerged back in Dorivad's garden, alone, much to his surprise, and didn't get to see what happened a few minutes after the portal vanished.

Lava boiled up from the planet's molten core, where the creature slumbered obliviously on, and surged outward through the passages leading back toward the sewers. Normally this might end very badly, but through some strange trick of fate or perhaps intervention, the hole that the Eldar had sealed the water pipe with burst open and sent a torrent of water pouring through the tunnels. The two met and the end result was a nigh impenetrable block that sealed the creature away.


	8. Touched by Darkness

Kalli blinked for a moment as she realized where she was, and wondered where the others went. Presuming they ended up somewhere else, she muttered, "Well. That was... interesting."

Dorivad looked at her, seeking through the ether around with his other senses, then smoothed his expression to calm amusement. "So it would appear, Kalli May. Fortunate indeed are the ones who draw the attention of the gods of the Eldar and survive to tell the tale."

She put that oddity out of her mind for the moment and went to tell him what all had happened down there. Dorivad listened to the tale without comment or interruption, weighing her actions and reactions thoughtfully, then nodded as she came to its conclusion.

"You have done well," he remarked, then smiled slightly. "I could have asked no better of a pupil than what you have done. Henceforth you need only refine your abilities and control, to hone the tools of wit and wisdom which are your greatest weapons."

Kalli inclined her head toward him. She thought again on what she had seen and what Bob had told her down there, wondering just how much there was in the universe she didn't know.

"There is another matter which has arisen in your absence, however," Dorivad continued seriously. "And I fear it is something which shall bring a shadow to the day. The one who brought you here has returned, but there is that which darkens him and no aid asked or accepted."

Kalli raised an eyebrow, turning her thoughts back to the present. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Events transpired which began with the death of Iyanden's children," Dorivad replied, a hint of Eldar melancholy slipping into his tone. "He was present and set out in great wrath to avenge the fallen, calling forth aid from sources unknown and unguessable to sustain the rage which flowed. Victory was found, but in its achievement was defeat sown. He returned with grievous wounds, but refused any aid, shutting the healer's touch away from him and allowing the darkness that touched his soul at the death of a sorcerer to fester..."

"Where is he?" she asked worriedly. "What's happened?"

"He has been confined to his chambers," Dorivad replied. "And shall be watched lest danger threaten those around him. Go, seek him out and find your own answers as I have in vain."

Kalli nodded, and went along in that direction swiftly. She to find that the door was guarded by a fully armed and armored pair of Guardians, and a shimmering field covered it to provide additional protection. Their attention was drawn immediately to her as she approached, but their stance eased as they recognized and accepted her presence, and a command was passed which allowed her passage through the field.

The room was much as she remembered it from before, though she might not be completely sure of that as the room was cloaked in darkness that became nearly complete as the door closed behind her. There was an unusual smell on the air, dry and vaguely reminiscent of cinnamon, but with an unpleasant hint beneath it. Two faint sparks of light hovered at the far side of the room and turned to her.

"You should not have come here, Kalli May," Dolen said, the soft lilt of the Eldar voice gone from his voice and replaced with a cold, harsh rasp.

Kalli dismissed the words and approached stubbornly. "What happened to you?" she asked.

Dolen chuckled and commanded the lights on, their sudden arrival revealing his state with stark clarity. He was crouched near the far wall, the battered and shattered remnants of his armor speaking volumes for the hell that he must have gone through recently, and it was a wonder that he was still moving at all. Some of it had melted away, while the chest plate was riddled with deep gouges from bolter fire and other blows.

He pushed himself up, displaying none of the typical grace as he moved as though carrying a heavy weight. "Just another sacrifice to the Eldar gods," he replied with bitter sarcasm, the glitter of light that she'd seen emerging from his eyes and glowing with a quiet ferocity as he spoke. She could sense power flowing in the room, and it appeared to be channeling through him... a very unpleasant power.

"Dolen..." Kalli said uneasily.

"You have nothing to fear from me," Dolen replied, looking away from her unease.

A closer look revealed a decidedly unhealthy tinge to him, as though something was consuming his flesh, and considering the energies that are present that wasn't an unlikely thing. Death and hate seem to be the flavor of the energies he was channeling, fueled and drawn by loathing and rage.

"You should go," he added quietly.

"No," Kalli said firmly. She tried to figure out exactly what was going on here, and whether she could do anything about it.

It wasn't clear just where it came from, but Kalli could tell that it was his own will and choice that was keeping the power going. That was the reason that the healers couldn't do anything, and Dorivad could find no answer to the problem. She could see where it was going to lead, though, and that was to death... or, more specifically, to a state beyond it. He had bound the energies tightly to him, and they were slowly devouring the essence of life to replace it with the darker power coursing through him.

"Why are you here?" he asked, his expression going rigid. "Did the _Farseer_ ," he sneered the word, "send you?"

Kalli's expression darkened and she looked at him worriedly. "What has happened to you?" she whispered. "I'm here because you're my friend and I'm concerned about you."

"As I said, just another sacrifice to the gods," Dolen replied bitterly and walked past her until he came up against the opposite wall and turns back with a snarl. "Damn Khaine, Aviel, and the Fool to hell! Our blood flows for their amusement, and I say they've had enough! _I've_ had enough of the games, the endless prattling of sages, and the pointlessness of it all. No more!"

Kalli blinked for half a moment and stared at him. "There's no need..."

"There's no need indeed," Dolen agreed sardonically. "They ask our blood and tears, our very souls, and for what? Ashes. Oblivion. I'll be damned if they'll have a single thing more from me, not a single step in their dance of death. Oh, there will be death enough, but never again for _their_ amusement..." His expression twisted to the ugly at that last.

Kalli reached out toward him. "Dolen, what are you doing?"

Dolen jerked violently away. "Don't. You want nothing of what's touched me, Kalli May. It's a fitting gift to replace what they have torn away again and again over the centuries." He paced away with an angry energy, though it was clear enough that it wasn't directed at her.

"Please answer me," Kalli said quietly but insistently.

"What do you want from me?" Dolen asked. "Return to your home and your duty, the things which make your life worthwhile."

"I want an answer," she said, stubbornly approaching him again.

"An answer to what?" Dolen replied with a soft, harsh chuckle. "There are no answers, not sane ones anyway, and therein lies the great truth of existence in this blighted universe and all those tainted by it. I should have never brought you here and subjected you to its poison."

"Then give me the insane ones!" Kalli snapped.

Dolen turned slowly to look at her, sunken eyes glittering. "Then tell me what you want to hear, Kalli May. That I've recognized the futility of it all? That I accepted the hate that burned out what was left of my soul? What is it you want to know, precisely?"

"What happened to you?"

"Does it matter?" Dolen replied. "Only to those who survived it and the one who shall never return again. The gods received their tribute, and vengeance was claimed. All else will be forgotten."

Kalli shook her head in confusion and turned for the door. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What is there to be sorry about?" Dolen snapped coldly and turned savagely to look at her, then raised his hands before him as he caught himself and backed slowly away. "You have been a good friend, Kalli May, and I swear no harm shall come to you or yours through me, no matter what passes. Allow at least the illusion as night falls that there remains something which was not reduced to ash... and go."

Kalli stepped outside silently, tears in her eyes. She stumbled blindly. The lights flickered out as she went, leaving the room shrouded once again shrouded in darkness and the silence of a tomb. Death would only be the first step, though, and Dolen knew that on some level, sustaining himself on the hate and rage which are all that remain to cover the echoes of what has been lost.

Kalli rubbed her eyes, managing to find her way back to where she'd spoken with Dorivad before. Dorivad was still there, wandering the gardens in apparently aimless thought, and looks up as she entered. He gestured lightly, inviting her to join him if she wished. She came in quietly, looking to the ground as she went. At least she'd stopped crying now for the most part.

"I see you found no clearer answer than I," Dorivad quietly said. "The two were the last of that generation, and I can divine no way by which his choice might be swayed and the path he walks redirected. So thus, may the passions of the Eldar lead us to bitter ends."

"No real answers, no," Kalli said, sighing softly. "He speaks only madness..."

"Hatred and rage," Dorivad replied. "To that stony ground did his heart retreat from what had passed, and perhaps it gave him the strength to achieve vengeance. But what price the soul?"

Kalli thought back on what he said, and said quietly, "Who is 'Aviel'?" Surely it couldn't be...

Dorivad looked over at her, wondering as to the odd change of topic, "What of Aviel? She is one of our gods, a patron of the weaving of song and the tapestry of fate."

"That wouldn't be ... Aviel Tintallia... would it?" Surely it must be just some weird coincidence, she thought to herself. It couldn't be all that uncommon an arrangement of letters.

"Of course," Dorivad replied. "What other would bear that name here? It would be an affront to those we revere."

Kalli swayed a moment in confusion. "Aviel's a god, when did this happen?"

Dorivad looked at her strangely, "It has always been so, that is the way of things on that higher plane."

Kalli restrained the urge to mutter something about bloody Chronomancers and deities. "I remember rather distinctly..."

"Remember what?" Dorivad asked, looking distinctly puzzled at the turn of conversation.

"I remember when I first met her back on the Geneforge planet," Kalli said. "Then later on Glassandia, after she'd become a Chronomancer and she'd changed a lot... after Time was changed to prevent the destruction of the universe, so they said..."

"It surprises me little to hear of it," Dorivad replied easily. "After all, Khaine walked in another universe to slay the foul gods of Chaos and has directed this world to go hence when all is ready, why should Aviel prove any more reluctant to act elsewhere?"

"But... she wasn't a god, then. She was a pyromancer when I first ran into her, and she was being driven mad by the canisters with their mutating liquid... And then she became a Chaos Sorcerer and turned into some weird winged mutant with black feathers and silver skin and a tail... But then the angels came and cleansed her..."

Dorivad smiled quietly. "Do you believe that any god could not appear as they desired at any time, that they would be unable to convince even the most astute that they were aught but what they appeared at that moment? If it was indeed Aviel, then there was doubtless far more involved than was plainly seen."

"No, I'm quite sure she was not a god when I first met her, but later on... eh, the line between an Elkandu Chronomancer and a god seems to be a fairly fine one, especially after she saved the universe, went back in time three million years and back, and all that..."

"If you truly seek an answer to that," Dorivad replied. "All that I may suggest is an attempt to draw the attention of that one, though that is not necessarily the wisest course of action. It is often quite dangerous to seek the audience of a god, for their attentions do not come without price."

Kalli smirked broadly and said, "No, I think I'll generally prefer not to. And knowing that one, she'd just end up saying something vague and uninformative that only leaves you wondering what's going on even more so."

"Such is the path to enlightenment and wisdom," Dorivad replied with a faint smile. "If answers are easily earned, then their value is as easily dismissed. The answer which demands perseverance or sacrifice to unearth, now that is one which you may be sure the seeker will remember for all of their days."

She nodded faintly with a smirk. She hadn't really expected much differently. But Aviel? Here? What must Asura think? What was he doing, then?

Dorivad walked in silence even as she did, his own thoughts not particularly drawn by any consideration of the gods that he accepted as fact and reality, and had always been that way. Bob had done his work well when he'd introduced the new god, and the natives would never even conceive of there ever having been something different.

Kalli was pretty well sure that if she had always been there, Dorivad or Dolen or something would have clearly mentioned it sometime. Hell, she thought, hadn't Dolen met Aviel himself? Dolen... What would happen to him? Would he live, and what sort of state would he be in if he did? She sighed to herself and bid her leave of Dorivad and returned to her own quarters to rest.

A few days passed, then Kalli received a request from Dolen for a meeting. She naturally jumped on it and headed there immediately, regardless of what she might be doing at the time.

The door was guarded as before but she was allowed to pass, and she entered to find the lights up this time at least. Dolen was sitting motionlessly in a chair, gazing into the distance, and he looked like hell. Only a thin layer of flesh still covered his bones, and the eyes that turned to her when she arrived were deeply sunken and radiating a pale light.

"Thank you for coming," he said, his voice little more than a hollow, dry whisper.

Kalli took a seat, staring at him with a good deal of concern yet.

"I would ask a favor of you, Kalli May," Dolen said, "though I cannot demand anything of you. Soon this Craftworld will journey to those which I have already seen. I know the mind of the Farseer even now and where he shall bring them to rest. Before this, I would ask you to accept my company upon one final path, as I would see the trees of Lezaria once more before accepting my fate whole. There is one last thing," he looked away and into the distance again, "that I must do to satisfy the last of my ghosts."

"I will take you there, if you wish," Kalli said sadly.

"Thank you," Dolen replied softly, then rose with an eerie silence and curiously liquid motion, "You need only decide upon the time, and I will be prepared. There is nothing left for me here."

"Whenever you wish."

"Then may it be now," Dolen replies, pausing only to retrieve a small wooden case before heading to the door.

He smiled as the door opened and he saw the shield, the expression less of amusement than a rictus of repressed hate, then stepped forward to walk through it. Light flared and crackled in a nimbus around him, then with a spark the field fell dead.

Kalli stared for a moment and stepped out after him. The guards outside were slumped on the floor, unmoving, and he stepped past them without a glance and headed in the direction he knew Kalli's ship to be in. Oddly, not a single person was encountered along the way.

Kalli frowned a bit at the strange anomalies, but just headed on after him toward where her Darknova was docked. She'd rather missed flying around in it all the time these past months, and found herself looking forward to the familiarity of it.

Dolen stopped near the Darknova, looking it over with a strange expression, then gestured Kalli to it, "It is your ship, and your honor to lead."

Kalli inclined her head to him, and opened the hatch and climbed aboard and into the pilot's seat.

Dolen climbed aboard, looking around at the familiar setting as though it was newly come, or perhaps as though to remember it, then ducked into the cockpit. He seemed about to say something, but remained silent and utterly still instead, neither entering nor leaving.

Kalli looked at him quietly. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"Shall I stay or remain quietly away?" Dolen asked. "I would bring you no discomfort. Your soul deserves no taste of that which follows me."

"Take a seat," she said, gesturing vaguely to the co-pilot's seat. "Please."

Dolen nodded and did as she said, though still undecided on it. He hadn't felt the full extent of what was flowing through him at first, his own emotions had blocked it from his senses, but the dark and poisonous nature of it was all-too-clear to him now. That had swept him from his confinement and rendered the guards unconscious. It was a thing of hate and there was one target he refused to let it corrupt.

Departure clearance was immediately given, as though they'd been expecting the contact, and the outbound lanes were clear of any other traffic. Kalli powered up the ship and headed out, taking comfort in the familiar controls of the Darknova and laying in a course back toward the Elkandu Universe.

There was an additional large ship that was new to the fleet escorting the Craftworld since the last time Kalli had viewed it, and Dolen seemed to brood on the arrival as they curved past it and away from planetary orbit.

Kalli glanced over briefly but didn't dwell much on it, calling up the ship's database for the coordinates of Lezaria and activating the jump drive toward it once they were far enough away.

Dolen remained still and silent until they'd left the system, contemplating his own thoughts, then quietly asked, "And what brave venture calls you now? Once you are free of the stain of this place, for well and good."

"I don't know," Kalli said. "I want to go home, I think."

Dolen nodded slowly. "A common enough destination, to find the anchors which are held within the heart and soul. With luck, your homecoming shall prove peaceful and bring joy to your spirit."

"I doubt it, but one can hope, I suppose."

"Perhaps peaceful was a poor choice of terms." Dolen chuckled dryly, bringing a whole new level to the definition. "Yet I think you will find some satisfaction in it, such seems only fitting and right."

"This exercise has proven enlightening,... but I'm glad to be moving on," Kalli said. "Will you tell me what happened to you now? Please?"

Dolen sighed softly and gazed out into the shifting maelstrom of the Warp. "Are you certain you wish that? There is much that I might owe to you, Kalli May, and if you demand it of me then I shall place that as payment."

Kalli sighed softly. "I don't even know why you're so reluctant to speak of it."

Dolen's eyes closed, shutting out the disturbing glimmer from their depths. "I am reluctant because it is a very personal thing, dealing with that which has remained held close within for thousands of years. Humanity has held less far more dear, yet..."

He turned a hand upward in a familiar shrug, though it was made almost grotesque by the bones showing beneath the surface of his skin.

"If such is your wish, then so be it." He fell silent, thinking the thing through and gripping his own emotions tightly less they flare once more, then continued, "I had gone to Ulthwe to aid in an assault of a world, and remained after to assist in scouting other planets in the systems for remnants of those who might wait in the shadows."

Kalli listened quietly, watching the Warp move past outside the ship as they traveled through it, her mind half on the controls but flying fairly well instinctively.

"The primary world was the third," Dolen continued, "and it had been ravaged by the warfare which raged, but the minions of Chaos faltered and were disorganized in the passing of their gods and were relatively easily destroyed. It was upon the fourth world that I joined another band, their commander... was a friend of long acquaintance. We traveled that world, free and as light of spirit as I've been in a long time.

"Many things did we find there, but it was the last which proved the most significant. Perhaps it was the day, or fate, or merely lack of vigilance, but there did we find a band of marauders who fired from a vantage of surprise," he trailed off, then continued softly, "Their commander sensed something amiss, and leapt to bring me from harm... and was taken by plasma fire.

"Death is a common thing to us, do not mistake me, and it would be accepted as due course in most cases, yet was their life forfeit for mine and their soulstone shattered to never return..." He shook his head slowly. "I remember little from then, only that the rage and sorrow came over me, and that when I had exacted vengeance there were none of Chaos left alive."

Kalli continued to listen quietly, her gaze remaining firmly locked on the viewscreen and waiting patiently for him to finish, mulling over his words.

"I suppose that it might seem petty from an outside perspective," Dolen continued quietly, "That I could find so much hatred and rage emerging for something so simple, eh? And yet in my mind do I see again and again a hand falling lifeless to the ground, a hand which had danced across the strings of a lyre and touched the beauty of a flower which was paled beside it... And for what? For the amusement of the gods? For the endless rantings of madmen? Why should I give them anything more than my hate when all which they have done is take those things which once held any meaning to me? I will offer them my hate, my disgust, my rage, for these are all that sustain me and all that I can offer."

"I would not seek to judge you for it," Kalli said quietly.

"You are a better soul than I," Dolen replied. "Perhaps what befalls me is only fitting, becoming a shadow as surely as the light within feels the weight of the ages and sinks beneath the horizon. Day must ever fall into night, and perhaps there shall I find what I seek."

"What, exactly, is happening to you, if I may ask?"

"Can't you feel it?" Dolen asked. "Surely your Sight can see the pall of death which clings to me, the legacy of my trade coming to lay its claim at last. I can feel it drawing away the life from my bones, sucking them dry and empty as the void in my soul, as chill as the grave which would otherwise be my right... but it shall not be. I will live to see this final task done, and then... Then shall I seek a place I can feel calling to me, feeding me the power which courses and sustains a mockery of life. There is a dark place where the sane may never go, a foul pit where evil walks as freely as it does on this plane, and there will I find the wages of my labors."

"You're going to die, or not, or what?" Kalli asked in confusion.

"I will die, we all do in the end," Dolen replied, "but still shall I walk, an embodiment of that which I have embraced and surrendered myself to. It is fitting, in its way."

"So, you're going to be undead?" Kalli wondered, thinking back to old twentieth century horror movies. "A zombie or something?"

"In truth, I do not know," Dolen replied softly. "I see only glimpses of what may be, and know that the power which builds within shall not be denied its due. Look at me and say that any might still live even as I am now..."

"What about the Elkandu? Might they not do something?"

"Why should they, and why should I ask them?" Dolen replied. "This was not inflicted by any other. Oh, the seed may have been planted, but it grew and was nurtured by my own will and willingness to cast my hatred and damnation at the so-called gods. You will find no harm from me, I have sworn it, but do not think that malevolence will not be turned upon others, a reflection of the sole thing which yet remains to me."

"As you wish," Kalli murmured. "I don't suppose you'd know anymore about this Aviel business than the Farseer had. But surely you must remember her... you met her before, if only briefly..."

"What of her?" Dolen asked.

"Back in the Star Wars universe, on the Shadow of Doubt?"

"Yes, I remember her," Dolen replied. "What of it? It was there that I first encountered you and Alpha as well."

"I don't suppose you think she was just pretending to not be a god too," Kalli muttered dryly.

"What are gods but beings with sufficient power to enforce their will upon others?" Dolen replied with a snort. "Their foul touch corrupts all that they look upon."

"My point is, she was _not_ a bloody god," Kalli said. "But nobody seems to listen to me. Everyone seems to think she's always been here. And for all I know, she might have gone back in time to make it so. Bloody Chronomancers."

"So kill her to prove the point," Dolen said, practical to a fault. "I somehow doubt that the universe will miss another godling's meddling." A wave of chill seemed to emanate from him at that, then receded as he controlled the tide of anger.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she were _now_ ," Kalli said. "She was power-mad, crazy, reckless, hungry, heedless of consequences..."

"And that would make her different from the vast majority of people how?" Dolen replied cynically. "If indeed she managed such a feat, then clearly she was simply more determined than the average."

Kalli grunted. "She was a good deal more persistent than most people."

"You'll forgive me if I doubt the general motives of the mindless hordes," Dolen replied callously. "Or find little reason to doubt your perceptions when it deals with the workings of the gods. It would not be the first, nor last, time they did something at a whim that was for nothing but their own twisted purpose."

Kalli glanced down at the console and said, "We've an ETA of about a week."

Dolen sighed softly and rose, "Then I will leave you. I fear I am poor company indeed, and there is no reason to inflict it upon you. You deserve far better than that." He seemed to be regaining some degree of ease as things progress, perhaps the earlier stages included a greater weakening...

"I don't care," Kalli said stubbornly. "Don't go into hiding for the entire trip for my sake. I fear it would get awfully lonely out here." She sighed softly and put on a bit of Beethoven.

Dolen chuckled softly. "A far kinder soul than I, Kalli May, and I'll not risk tainting it with my own actions." He stepped to the cockpit door and added quietly, "Thank you for all you have done. I know now that it was only that which held me back from the inevitable so long." He then left to find solitude for the remainder of the journey. 

Kalli sighed a bit once he was gone and settled in for the trip.

Unless disturbed, Dolen didn't emerge through the passing days at all, the ship might as well be completely uninhabited besides herself as far as Kalli could tell. She let the days slip by quietly, focusing primarily upon eating a lot of pizza and watching stupid movies. She did not feel the need to disturb him to inflict bad movies on him.

Dolen re-emerges only as they left hyperspace, and made his way forward to the cockpit. He had looked gaunt before, but the process had continued and he appeared gruesomely near-skeletal and desiccated. The faintly glowing orbs that turned to look out from the ship bore little resemblance to eyes other than placement.

Kalli looked over to him as they approach Lezaria, but didn't really comment. She'd seen Cybions who didn't look much better after whatever crazy experiments they were doing to themselves...

"A beautiful world," Dolen remarked, voice taking on a low resonance as it relied more on dark magic than the physical. "It would have been pleasing, I think." He sat down, the small box clutched tightly in one hand.

She brought them down toward the largest continent, the northern continent, toward the forests of Thalarey. "What's that?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Dolen looked away from the view and to her, then down to see what she meant. "Ah, this." He opened the box with reverent care and turned it to face her. Within was a large, red-colored seed nestled among folds of soft cloth. "The Everbloom... a memorial for those who may never return..." He closed it gently. "A ritual not much used any longer, but once held in great importance. The seed is dipped in the blood of the one who bears it and held aside for certain ceremonies... I destroyed mine."

Kalli just nodded slightly as she brought them down to land quietly.

Dolen stood slowly after they land, looking out to the land beyond with a gaze that seemed to be looking further even than that. "Yes, I think it would have been quite pleasing." He turned suddenly away from the view and looked at Kalli. "Go with my thanks, and know that I will remember my oath to you. I..." He shook his head. "Be well, Kalli May." He went to leave the ship.

"Where are you going?" she wondered, standing and turning to him.

Dolen stopped and looked back, a ghost of a smile rising. "I'm going to spend a little time among the trees and find a place where the sun shines warmly in the summer, yet is held close within the protective embrace of the forest to hold back the chill of winter, there to plant the Everbloom. Perhaps I'll remain there and find peace, or the hatred will boil and I'll seek the darkness of the pit. I don't know."

Kalli looked away and said quietly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have insisted on going back there... I..."

"You have no fault where I am concerned," Dolen replied sternly. "You are not to assume any of it on my account, is that clear? You required a chance to train what you had to, and what else may have happened was beyond your control or sphere to influence."

There were tears in her eyes as she sat down and said in a choked voice, "I... I hope we might meet again someday..."

"Please don't..." Dolen said, taking a step nearer. "I would bring you no sorrow, you deserve none of it. If you must, curse my name and the day we crossed paths, but shed no tears."

Kalli shook her head. "I don't want to just leave you here like this, but I will go if you insist on it."

"You don't know what you're asking, Kalli May," Dolen replied. "I don't know exactly what will happen, nor if it may be reversed, or..." He sighed and leaned against a bulkhead. "There are too many unknowns, and I fear my own choices would bring you harm. Better exile to contemplate the abyss than that."

From outside the ship, there came a whistling sound abruptly. Dolen's head pivoted sharply at the sound, eyes flaring with sudden light as he pushed away from the wall. It provided a convenient escape from self-examination and loathing, at least momentarily, and he stalked out to seek the source after a hissed, "I'll check on it."

Not far from the ship, he saw two men with pointy ears, black hair, and green eyes, wearing matching T-shirts with red dragons on the front and blue jeans. It was Sedder and Azale. Dolen wasn't particularly inclined to talk to them, though wondered as to the convenient placement and timing... or would it have been more convenient if the ship had been set down on top of them? Decisions, decisions.

"Hi!" Azale said entirely too cheerfully. Then he paused, cocked his head and looked at him funny, seemed to be looking _through_ him, cocked his head the other way.

Sedder rolled his eyes and said, "I dunno, he doesn't really _look_ like him..."

"What do you want, Sedder?" Dolen snapped, ignoring the other man for the time being.

"If you're Dolen, like Azale says, you've certainly had quite the makeover since we last spoke..."

Azale said, "Oh come on, I'm the best Seeker in the universe, any lesser Seeker might not be able to recognize the patterns, but I'm better than that!"

"As I said, what do you want?" Dolen replied tersely. "If you have something to say, then do so, else leave me to the purpose I seek here."

"Sorry," Sedder said. "Azale felt the need to drag me halfway across the universe because he thought you might want to see me. Since that's clearly not the case, we'll be going now."

Azale pouted indignantly.

Dolen turned a baleful gaze on Azale, "And what business am I to you? I fail to recall even encountering you before, which leaves me somewhat suspicious as to your motives."

"Eek! Crazy annoyed lich!" Azale vanished.

Sedder rolled his eyes again.

Dolen frowned, stowing the image of the odd man away for later reference, then turned a more thoughtful countenance to Sedder. "I would wonder why he thought that would be desired, as our paths have not crossed in some time now and much has changed since."

"That's my cousin, Azale," Sedder said. "Don't mind him much. He's kind of an idiot."

"And there are far too many of those," Dolen replied with a derisive snort. "Does he regularly decide that his intrusion is of import in the affairs of others?"

"Yes, yes he does," Sedder said. "He very frequently pops in where he isn't wanted with information that nobody actually cares about."

"Then perhaps you may want to consider means of rectifying that behavior," Dolen said. "Certainly better than finding yourself in distant places without any indication of purpose."

"So, I take it since you now apparently hate me or something, I'll be going now."

Dolen laughed harshly. "Hate you? You have no idea the depths of my hatred right now, Sedder, and you are probably best leaving without that knowledge. Be thankful only that it is not at your doorstep."

Sedder shrugged, waved, and said, "Tata." Then he vanished as well.

Dolen muttered to himself, then looked down at the box in his hand and had a sudden impulse to break into a screaming savage rage. He stalked away from the hatch, pushing the thing down before it had a chance to explode, before turning the dark energies to suck the life out of the trees or anything else nearby, and somehow managed to keep it under control.

The urge past, he glanced back at the ship with a momentary surge of more normal emotion, longing and regret perhaps, then shook his head sharply and faded into the shadows of the forest.

Kalli watched him go silently, tears in her eyes, before finally sealing the hatch and taking off, setting a course back for the Karzan Galaxy. Back for home.


	9. Awakening Fury

Dolen gazed silently out into the churning waters of the sea, feeling nothing of the sand's softness beneath him and in truth seeing nothing of the shifting landscape. Memory turned toward death arriving, brought upon the wings of a bird which flew between the stars and delivering him unto the grip of his final task. Even as the forces warred within him he had found what he sought.

A quiet glen where to lay the Everbloom, his sword thrust into the earth beside it in tribute as he'd spun the final song which any Eldar might wish sent ahead of them to the afterlife. For hours it had drifted through the towering forest of lost and now-found El'dari, and he had felt another nearby listening, yet he had done nothing to interrupt the Remembrance as he had felt strength ebb and wane...

At long last the song reached its last and the last of his life had flowed out with it, a gift or prayer for the departed, and darkness claimed its reward for the barest of moments. He snapped away from the memory and to the present, the days past a blur of heated converse and conniving which had brought him to this place and put the sorcerer within him to his purpose.

A faint flicker echoed out from him, gathering forces into a glimmering ball that hovered a few feet before him. He heard and saw nothing else as it continued to draw power from sources beyond ken, his subconscious goaded by the sorcerer within to keep it building and growing, that it might be unleashed against the hated life which could be painfully felt all around...

Closer perhaps than he might have realized, he felt ... something... in a cave down by the sea, swept by waves. Stronger. Slowly growing stronger, as if wanting to wake from a long slumber, as if stirred and disturbed from its sleep by his very presence.

Dolen might once have frowned, but the ability to do that had faded with the flesh covering his bones. Instead he tapped a thread of power and turned it toward the disturbance, a flicker of anger beginning to boil within him... he had wanted solitude, to be left alone, to consider what was before letting himself slip entirely into the madness which seemed more seductive with each passing hour...

What was it that came? He wondered.

There was a cave in the rocks down by the water. Perhaps it was once concealed by the sea, but now it lay exposed. Whatever it was, it was warded, protected by some defensive shield.

Dolen's dark gaze shifted for a moment of contemplation between the warded cave mouth and the surging, spitting ball of energy lazily floating before him. Cold amusement and prudence warred, but the battle was a short one and the ball of energy sliced outward to strike against the cliff face with a decidedly unhealthy explosive force.

Rock shattered and bits flew off in various directions, some splashing into the water below, but there was still the presence there, ever stronger. He saw a glow from within where the cave had been, a fiery glow of red and orange, pulsating slowly.

Interesting, two parts of Dolen mused in unison, neither paying the least heed or even seeming to notice the quieter presence and press of the third in their midst. He rose silently, even the wind disdaining to make a sound through the rent and shattered framework of armor that surrounded the lifeless bone, and stalked forward to gain a better view of this oddity with sight as well as Sight.

As he approached, he sees a woman curled up in a fetal position, hovering above the ground in the midst of shield and stasis field. Long, pointed ears curved out from amidst fiery orange-red hair that hung frozen in the air. And yet, even as it appeared she was completely frozen, it appeared that the wind faintly touched her hair. The stasis field was starting to fail.

Dolen tilted his skull as though listening to something, and indeed he was. Once he had heard the subtle melody and harmonies of life, the interplay of sand and surf a veritable symphony to his senses, but now... teeth ground at the sounds which tore at the very fabric of what he has become. Death was but a step, and eternity was the realization of what that path had wrought, the pain of life to the unliving.

He could silence one part of it, at the least, one of his own blood no less which added a certain irony to the moment, and he strode nearer to study the creature laid before him. She slept, hovering three feet above the ground, this fiery girl, but she was waking slowly, disturbed from her slumber. The wind touched her hair now, and the shield that kept him away started failing.

"Fire, eh?" Dolen muttered in a low, hollow voice, "We'll see about that, now won't we?"

He was suddenly looking forward to meeting this warped and twisted elf, a symbol of all the things that this universe promised the faithful he was sure, and he formalized that chill eagerness by drawing a cloak of energies around him. It would shift with his will to absorb and consume other powers even as he had done before...

As if running on a pre-programmed sequence -- perhaps it was, it's hard to say -- the field slowly started to unravel and allowed the girl's legs to unfold and stand upon the ground on her own, and her eyes opened and blinked for a moment as she looked over to him. Her eyes were burning amber, glowing faintly themselves like small coals.

"And who have we here?" Dolen grated, allowing a moment to pass that he might savor it better at leisure.

"Khanis," she said reflexively. "I am Khanis, Child of Fire."

"And what brings you to this rather remote locale?" Dolen asked. "Yours is the first sign of life which I have seen since my arrival here, and yet you lay beneath the stone I shattered. Intriguing."

Khanis looked around, clearly not expecting whatever she saw. "It's... it's over? The war is over? ... You attacked me?"

Dolen laughed coldly. "I have not touched you, woman, only the rock which stood round you that I might better see the source of disturbance I felt. What is this war you speak of?"

"The war... Chaos... Destruction..."

"Pfah, what know you of Chaos?" Dolen retorted, "Only the recent invasion proved anything but paltry shadows of its true nature, and even they were slaughtered by the forces arrayed against them." The taunting was directed inward as well, and the sorcerer growled and snarled impotently.

"Invasion? This was no mere invasion... All of reality was being torn apart, warped and twisted before our very eyes! What are you talking about?"

"Ah, then you speak of a much earlier age." Dolen nodded slowly. "That would assuredly explain the spell which held you either safe or bound until I felt a resonating note of decay within it. What placed you there? Force or choice?"

"Teeckala..." Khanis said, snarling softly. "She put me there... To keep me safe she said, she said I would be 'needed' in the future! Damn her. I don't care if she is... was? ... the Future's Daughter, Foreteller, whatever other titles she went by... I resent being locked away like that!"

"Twisted and turned by the vagaries of fate and the whims of those who would call themselves your superior," Dolen snarled. "Oh how well I know _that_ fate. What then did this omniscient and all-wise being want of you beside stealing away untold years of your existence, hmm? Surely your blindness did not extend to their true motive."

"How long?" Khanis demanded angrily. "How long was I trapped in this cave by Teeckala's whim? Years? Decades? Centuries? Dare I ask millennia?" She did not look happy at all. Her eyes flared a bit.

Dolen shrugged without care. "I know not the year of your origin, nor have I sought any great depth of history in this blasted and burned, soulless and stunted universe. What then if the passage be centuries? Millennia? Time is a flowing and ever changing medium, what use tracking it? Although I suppose I could search and find the answer, if the idea amused me."

"No, I don't think I really care," Khanis said. "Everything has changed. Damn the Elkandu. Damn Teeckala. Why am I here and now instead of back whenever it was fighting the war? Who won? Who was I fighting? Why does it matter? One set of fools or another. Or perhaps they destroyed one another." She snorted in disgust.

"The Elkandu survive." Dolen snorted as well, though his was in derision. "They were simple meat for the forces of Chaos which swept along this land not so long ago, their own inclinations serving that other purpose all too well. What weakness lies within to succumb to the will of another? To subsume your will and right to their desires? Foolishness indeed."

"They've grown weak since the war ended, then. We called it... we called it the 'Planar Wars', when we had to give it a name. Usually, we just called it, 'the war', sometimes we would call it simply 'Chaos', or 'hell'."

"I remember hearing some small details of it," Dolen replied, "Though it was hardly memorable as the passage of years was indeed a great span. Does that make you any more grateful to your captivity? To know that all that you worked toward as grand 'purpose' has been reduced to ash which the weak merely tell as tales to amuse or warn against... oh, the ironies of loyal service!" He spat out the last words with heated venom.

Khanis growled. "If I find Teeckala again, I will _kill_ her. She had _no_ right to decide my fate for me. I don't care how necessary she thought it was."

Dolen looked at the woman thoughtfully, perhaps reconsidering his earlier decision as overly rash in the face of her own roiling hatred. "And what would you do once you found and dispose of her?" he asked with chill curiosity. "Seek to turn back time to reinvent the old days of your servitude to useless powers?"

Khanis snorted in disgust, climbing out from the recessed cave to look out over the ocean. "I am the Child of Fire, the Daughter of Rage, I serve _no one_ but myself."

Dolen walked silently behind her, though the view was much less to his liking, and offered in cool mockery, "Do you not? Then how came you to these straits? A memory lies at the edge of thought which spoke of a binding by this Teeckala which you obeyed..." He looked at her with dark flame eyes, the mockery falling away. "Or has your hatred cleansed you of such foolishness after the passing of ages?"

"I did not wish to sleep these years away," Khanis snarled. "But it is difficult to resist a determined Time Mage, especially that one, even for one such as me..."

"I have known the deceits and manipulations of their like throughout my existence," Dolen said, then issued a harsh chuckle. "Yet the secrets of time are not so great as they might have led my foolish brethren to believe..." He made a sweeping gesture with one white, bony hand and looks back to her. "So answer that which I asked. Following vengeance, what would you seek?"

"I would seek to reclaim what was mine," Khanis replied.

"Hmm, and what was that?" Dolen asked, arms folding, the blackened carapace still covering one.

"I ruled worlds... I had armies at my command!"

"Pfah!" Dolen replied disgustedly and turned to walk away from the sight of the ocean, back into the ruins of the cave. "What use armies and masses to command when they are all fools? You think that power over others is any use?" He trailed off, considering the matter himself.

"They were useless. But they were _mine_."

"Were they?" Dolen asked thoughtfully. "Or was that mere illusion as their souls passed unto the keeping of others beyond your ken? No, there is no true ownership beyond that which lies your own soul and those which you hold in your grasp. All else is smoke and shadow."

"It matters little now. All is lost... All is ashes..." She looked to her hand, as if expecting to see something there which was not there, and grew angrier. "This stolen from me as well?"

Dolen twisted at her words, echoes of his own thoughts, then walked slowly and silently back, "And what other indignity have the powers which corrupt heaped upon you?"

"My ring is gone... Khan, the Ring of Fire, the mightiest of all the Ten Rings of Power! Taken from me!? How dare she!"

"So seek and find the one who has wronged you," Dolen replied. "Break and bind them, vows once dear now shall you eschew. Or do you seek yet the whip of a master to guide you in what you believe and hold as truth?"

"I will find her... Wherever she might be... Ring-Sister, she will die for this offense, insult to injury! And I will find my ring..."

"Vengeance..." Dolen whispered, the sound a sibilant hiss that touched the air like the crashing of the waves and rebounded once and again. "If it is that which you seek, then you may call upon Death to aid you, for to such purpose was I driven and cleansed. Hatred and fury, consuming and destroying, two elements made as one..."

"Yes... Yes... Where to seek... Where to find her... Torn Elkandu... If it still exists, then it shall hold the answers... All roads lead to Torn Elkandu..."

Dolen chuckled dryly. "Then so be it, though perhaps the path to seek leads nowhere but here..."


	10. Fire and Vengeance

Torn Elkandu was precisely where Khanis remembered it to have been, and she was surprised to find it looked more like she remembers it than she had anticipated, primarily since the last time it was destroyed, Keolah remade it in the image it had been during the Age of Rogue Winds. Certainly, the shops and things had moved around, but the entire layout was about the same.

One city or another, the appeal of the idea had always been largely lost on Dolen and after the changes which had been wrought the idea of being within the range of so many people grated at his nerves.

"What seek you here?" he asked Khanis bluntly. "Your foe may be found anywhere and yet you would seek to wander aimlessly in search of them?"

"Torn Elkandu. Center of the universe," Khanis said. "If anywhere I might find where she may be today, it will be here. She may not be here, but here I might learn of where she might be now."

Dolen looked with quiet, blank hatred about them and shook his head. "If you must, though there are certainly other means by which a destination may be found. It is your vengeance delayed, not my own, so lead on if you will."

Khanis ignored that, striding purposefully through the city. Considering the wide array of various humans, elves, furries, centaurs, demons, angels, and gods only know what else, nobody really paid them much mind aside from to move the hell out of their way. A centaur with a leather jacket and a blue mohawk decided not to hand a pamphlet to Dolen.

The scenery was of little concern to Dolen, and the bubble of isolation amidst the throng suited his temperament quite well. His temper was as frayed and tattered as his armor and the press of living creatures and the sound of them brought only greater annoyance. A while longer would he put up with this, after which the woman could deal with it on her own.

Khanis spotted a building with a sign that said "Seeker - We can find anything!" Khanis pushed inside to the more quiet lobby, quiet was comfortable but currently unoccupied. There was a doorway to an office and one to a hallway further in.

"And for this we came this far..." Dolen muttered in disgust and stalked in after her. He had made oblique reference to just such a search before they'd left the soil of Lezaria, but apparently he had been speaking to a wall.

Were Khanis a capable Seeker, she'd certainly have done so herself, and if Dolen was capable of it, she didn't know that. Khanis poked around a bit and found the office unoccupied except for an "out to lunch" sign. She snorted for a moment and went down the hallway, and heard voices in one of the rooms along the hall.

"Is this the service then of which they spoke, to seek one of their seekers?" Dolen scoffed, then returned to a brittle, brooding silence as he stalked forward in her wake toward the sound of voices. 

Khanis flung open the door and found a medium sized room in which there was a woman with auburn hair and silver eyes speaking with, apparently, a golden retriever.

Dolen left the approach to Khanis, lending only his silent glower to the proceedings for the moment. The oddities of this universe had assailed him again and again when first he arrived, but things had changed a great deal since then.

"Keolah?" Khanis said, recognizing immediately the elf in the room.

Keolah says, "Khanis!?" This was clearly the last person she'd expected to see in a million years.

Lacking eyes to roll, Dolen muttered quietly in disgust and otherwise held his peace for now. Long gone were the days of endless patience, however, and the edges of his temper frayed a bit more.

Keolah looked over to Dolen frowning a bit. "You are certainly keeping interesting company today."

Khanis snorted and looked at the dog and said, "I could say the same about you. Now, would you mind telling me what in the name of hell is going on, where is Teeckala, where is my ring?"

A mocking bow was all that Dolen offered in acknowledgement of the frowning appraisal, managing to restrain the urge to snap at the woman in the interests of seeing this done with.

Keolah said, "Teeckala is out of space and out of time, if you want to find her you'll need a Chronomancer willing to do some time travel. As for your ring... well, it's not really small and metallic anymore. But for that you'll have to seek out a dwarf by the name of Karn pretending to be a god on Straegarx."

There was little in that of interest, the ability to pursue was not beyond Dolen's grasp if he wished it, but the mention of a godling drew his attention immediately.

Keolah said, "The four members of Pyroluminescence got it into their heads to claim to be their counterparts from the Warhammer universe. They're very bad at it, but they've been terrorizing some mensch on a few worlds over it. Karn, of course, thinks he's Khorne..."

"Perhaps the time is come to acquaint this fool with the reality of what befell his magnified reflection." Dolen snorted.

"No doubt. Even I don't claim to be a god, and I'm far more powerful than him," Keolah said. "Regardless of what some mensch think." She sighed. "If you do go kick his ass, keep in mind Pyroluminescence might like their drummer back, which would probably a good deal more humiliating for him than just being killed."

"There are worse fates than death or humiliation," Dolen replied coldly, "and what matter the interest of some flitting entertainers? One who would take on the mantle of a god would have been well advised to consider their actions before seeking dominion."

"They're fools who don't know what they're doing, or they'd certainly seek to avoid daring to call themselves gods," Keolah said.

"And only a fool would wish it," Dolen said. "There is little reason to spare the fool from the jest which the universe would seek to make of him."

"If you seek Karn, you can find him in the city of Veyrkaal," Keolah said. "He's taken up residence in the Tower of Eternal Flames in that city."

Dolen turned his black gaze to Khanis, "The quest is yours, so must you decide, and know that death walks in your shadow."

Khanis gave a faint, sinister grin and said, "Then Veyrkaal it is."

"And after to seek further your primary goal," Dolen replied. "Let us then be off."

Khanis headed to the Nexus to teleport to the city of Veyrkaal.

None the wiser, Dolen mused in silence as he followed on the path to the Nexus, a more immediate approach presenting itself to his mind but laying dormant in favor of concealing what might be.

Khanis was glad to see at least the Nexus looked just like it once did, and proceeded to activate it to teleport them to the city of Veyrkaal. It was a warm city on the edge of a sea of molten lava, deep underground and in a large cavern with a high ceiling. The place was primarily populated by dwarves, with a few gnomes and humans as well.

Tiring already of following another for any reason, Dolen brought a glimmer of light into being that hovered a moment above his outstretched dead hand, "To the Tower of Eternal Flame," he rasped. It was a simple manifestation of the seeker's art and he strode quickly in its path as it darted away.

The tower lay in the west edge of town and was easily located, burning several stories above the rest of the city. Khanis purposefully strode off in that direction, ignoring the dwarves around them that stared at the much taller figures as they passed.

Dolen idly speculated as to their destination being the unusual tower, yet left the beckoning flame to guide him through the streets of this unknown town. The squat figures they passed were of only historical interest to him, bearing a resemblance to a race which had been vanquished in the recent path of his realm of origin, mere shadows to his eye which turned to the tower itself.

Stepping inside the tower, they ran into some very violent dwarven berserkers wielding axes that charged at them like blind fools.

Oh for the rictus of a smile, it would have risen on desiccated lips at the charge of a nature Dolen recognized all too well. He was not so limited as once before, however, and he turned his mind to giving them a place where they may realize the full heat of their anger... an image rose to mind of the nearby lava streams and he turned his will to teleport the foolish creatures there.

As much as the dwarves of Veyrkaal could tolerate the sweltering heat of their home, being dipped in molten lava was a bit much even for them. Their frantic screams could be heard echoing out over the cavern.

Their torments and their survival were of equal importance in Dolen's mind, which was to say that not a second's thought was given them beyond their disappearance. He continued into the tower, examining the place with cold dispassion.

The tower looked to be very old, intricately carved and many parts of it almost seeming alive with molten lava themselves, runes along the walls and the floor writhing and shifting in glowing fiery red. Stairs wound up further into the tower and hallways led off in various directions, some of which appeared to be occupied by little red salamanders.

Dolen stopped in the center of the chamber, folding his arms as he looked from one passage to another and then the stairs. "No, that game I shall not play," he mutters, then raised his hollow voice to an echoing shout as he turned slowly, "Oh great and mighty Karn," he began in clear mockery, "Already we have seen the power which you grant your followers, we beseech you to allow us the glory of your presence..."

Khanis sniggered softly, and paused for a moment, but shortly it became clear he either didn't deign to answer, or he wasn't very omniscient.

Dolen snorted disgustedly and muttered, "I am of the mind to make him suffer for either his lack of manners or god-like sight. Ever the heights appeal to those seeking the pinnacle of achievement..." So saying, he walked to the stairs and began to ascend.

Khanis headed up as well. The stairs wound around and around, up and up, in a twisting maze of halls and stairs, passing along larger and larger fiery reptiles that didn't bother them, but shortly they reach the top floor.

"Ah, the nadir of hubris and self-conceit," Dolen remarked, taking a few steps away from the stairwell and looking around. "Or more appropriately, I think, self- _deceit_. Where hides the pale shadow? The cowering wastrel laying claim to the place of rage and war which he served beneath the bloodied heel of another?"

A booming voice echoed, "Who comes unto the lair of Karn?"

"Oh, very nice, did you install the audio system yourself?" Dolen called back mockingly. "Come forth, O Shade, that I may behold the simpering countenance first beheld amidst your brethren... though I suppose that Sheniro might be your sister, but that is of no import."

An enormous ominous shadow crossed over them from further down the hallway as a figure passed in front of the light... and then when he emerged, he proceeded to crane his neck up toward the figures twice his height.

"How good of you to join us," Dolen remarked dryly in greeting. "Shall we set immediately to business, or will you dazzle me with miracles to cause my blackened soul to quaver?"

"I am the almighty god Karn!" he proclaimed.

"How delightful that must be," Dolen replied mockingly, "to walk among the powerless with a glimmer of it yourself, proclaim such, and be accorded what is not your due. However did the shrivelling mind held within that misshapen body dream such grandiose dreams?"

Khanis looked over at him disdainfully and said, "However you escaped, I do not know. I've a mind to wrap you up in molten lava into a little ring and put you back on my finger right here."

Dolen turned slowly to look at her. " _This_ is what you sought? This caricature of a sentient lifeform? Surely you jest."

Khanis said, "I rather liked him better as an inanimate object, I think."

Dark eyes shifted back to the dwarf, and Dolen replied with unpleasant certainty, "Oh, that could be arranged if such is truly your wish, and it would certainly amuse me to see such an end to a fool."

Karn snorted softly. "Oh, I know how pieces of our souls were trapped within those _rings_ thousands of years ago, how you used us for your own benefit! But we broke free, Chaos of the Planar Wars freed us from our imprisonment, and we live again!"

"I would not hold such an arrogant tone, little man," Dolen replied with deceptive calm. "To see a soul reduced to screaming confinement within a stone, aye even one fit to be placed within a ring, has of late become an interest of mine..."

Karn thought about that for a long moment, looked at them, and said, "Did Sheniro send you?"

"No one sends me," Dolen replied. "Only the interest of the lady's ring and your claims to godhood have brought me hence. A lovely vision arises of addressing both questions with a single answer, almost poetic in form and fact."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather go hit some drums than spend the next thousand years stuck in a rock."

Dolen glanced aside to Khanis. "And your opinion? Does the passage of time assuage your desire for what is lost, or shall it begin to be regained with a return of this pathetic creature to the foundations of his being?"

Khanis looked to Karn and said, "You're pathetic. Far mightier in a ring you were! I can only believe other pieces broke off as well and you did not come into this life whole. But no matter. I don't need you anymore."

"The lady has spoken and thus is doom averted," Dolen said, turning his attention back to Karn and a sudden unpleasant humor rising. "Or at least that specific doom. There is yet the affront, the offense of clambering monkey-like atop a pile of dung and declaring godhood. There is something fitting for that, but it sits at the tip of my tongue."

"Well, what, I _am_ a god!" Karn insisted. "Or at least, part of one. At one point. Somewhere. Sort of."

"Fool!" Dolen snapped, black flame eyes flaring and a force lashing out to grip the so-called god's balls in a vise-like grip.

Karn squeaked in a very ungodlike manner. "Sort of not really?" he said hopefully.

The pressure ratcheted a turn of the screw further, a malevolent humor flowing from Dolen. "Would you then make a sacrifice to preserve your 'godhood', little man? Either physical or immaterial matters not to me, but it will be one or the other... and you feel a taste of what the physical shall be."

"Ai! Please let me go! I'll be good! I promise!"

"Your word as a former lackey of Chaos means nothing!" Dolen snarled, but the pressure suddenly vanished as he stalked forward and crouched to look at the dwarf. "I have in mind another sacrifice, willfully given and held within your mind, that never again shall magic rise to your command or be allowed to touch upon you, and never spoken of lest the other sacrifice be made. Will you accept this geas?"

Karn looked at him, clearly terrified. "Nngh..." he said, rocking on his heels for a moment.

"One or the other, lest you would choose death as the third, and that will I gladly grant," Dolen said without pity. "Choose your fate."

"I cannot do that," he said. "Magic is my life. It's what I am. I will not live as a mensch for that!"

"Then you will choose the more painful route?" Dolen prodded him mercilessly. "Believe when I say that there will be no return of what is lost, for you will never seek it or allow it."

"So be it," he said.

Dolen emitted a low, hollow laugh. "So be it indeed..."

He rose slowly and wove the elements which were desired, the necrosis of flesh which would slowly rot away the flesh amongst exquisite agony and the thread of mind which would bind Karn to never speak of it, seek no redress, nor allow a healer to undo what was inflicted upon him.

"Do not resist me," he warned, "Else shall you find a stone the least of your fears..."

Even fearful acceptance would strengthen the hold on the other's mind and allow it to sink into the deepest parts where it would lay undetected with the rest of the subconscious. Dolen looked upon the intricate weave which he held to the mind's eye, a delicious design of sadistic intent and perverse justice combined, then worked to settle it upon the latticework of Karn's soul.

Karn might be a hot-tempered fool, but any Elkandu knew perfectly well when they were outmatched or they didn't survive very long.

Dolen completed the weave and turned an arctic gaze on the dwarf. "Soon you will feel a mirror of the pain you sought to inflict on others in your idiotic claim for power. Ironic, isn't it?" He chuckled mirthlessly. "But you have your power and aren't a _mensch_ , so what else matters? Remember the lesson, little fool, and know that I will be aware should the weave been tampered with. Now go."

Karn didn't hesitate to get his ass (and the rest of him) back to Torn Elkandu posthaste.

Dolen shook his head slowly in disgusted dismay at the creature as it fled, then muttered, "That was most satisfying."

Khanis grinned wickedly. "He is a fool."

"But one who will have this day close to memory for the remainder of his days, particularly those days following a performance when the mindless throw themselves at him with lust in their eyes." Dolen chuckled coldly, then swept it away with a gesture. "But enough of this diversion. It would seem your property is indeed truly lost. Will you yet seek reparation from the one which has wronged you?"

"I am not certain that I fancy chasing that one across the winds of time," Khanis said. "Although it may be possible to summon someone across time without crossing it yourself..."

Dolen turned to look at her thoughtfully, turning the possibility over in his mind and filtering it through what he had gained from the soul of another. "Indeed it might," he replied musingly and turns to pace for a few moments. "Summoning would indeed bring her within your grasp, and hold her there with the proper preparations, as well as eliminate the potential for interrupting the fabric which might undo all which you desire of it. Hmm."

"But who else would be competent enough in the ways of Time to do so?" Khanis mused. "Perhaps Silver, or Lexen, if they're still around..."

"How hot does your hatred burn for the one which has wronged you?" Dolen asked her. "There is more to the warp of the universe than mere formula and rote. Does your soul hold the flaming desire to wreak vengeance which could act as focus to tear her hence? The elements are simplicity, but your will..."

Khanis turned to look to him pensively. "How do you mean?"

"There is indeed a pattern which underlays all," Dolen began to explain, "And those who see it most clearly and understand the ways to change it to their whim are powerful indeed, but even the greatest recognize but fragments of the whole. Part of the confusion comes from an element of the unpredictable and unfathomable, the living soul and the emotions which burn within. Combine the two, and there is the possibility that nearly anything may be accomplished should they be of like purpose and strength of intent. I can provide the framework, the focus to channel the fury pent within, and if it is truly set to the task then it shall be done. It would not be without risk, however..."

"What risk?" Khanis asked quietly, going over closer toward him again. "What price?"

"Are you willing to risk death for vengeance?" Dolen asked with calm intensity. "Once already have I done so, thus it means little to me should this existence be wrenched away, but are you sure enough in your rage that you will chance this bane?"

"Yes," Khanis whispered. "I'm willing to take that risk."

Dolen nodded slowly, approval flaring in the dark of his eyes. "Then as has already been said, so be it. I believe a return to the place of your awakening shall serve best, a spiritual focal point to remind and stir the coals, and there may we begin."

Khanis nodded grimly. "Fair enough."

She closed her eyes for a moment to tap into the power of the Nexus to take them there. It was a trick many of the stronger of the Elkandu had learned in days of old, before many of them learned to teleport themselves, to utilize the Nexus to do it rather than having to recall and teleport from there. It was doubtful most of the ones these days could manage it.

Dolen made note of the trick, though the energies of the Nexus caused a flickering lash of painful memory in their similarity to distant times. He shook it angrily aside as they re-emerged at the cave and began pacing in thoughtful concentration of what elements to bring to bear for the task at hand. Anything else was secondary, as a part of him refused to bring another to this state if there was a way to avoid it.

Khanis settled in atop a rock to drum her fingers pensively and irritably. She wasn't happy about what had happened to Khan to become Karn, but she damned well wasn't going to stake her life on an inanimate object anymore. The days of servitude to the Rings of Power were over.

"Hmm, perhaps I should have brought along the diminutive godling for this," Dolen mused and came to a halt, then shrugged. "Little to be done for it now. The first element will require blood, to set the foundation of the working and bind its purpose inextricably to you, your own will actually do far better than a sacrifice in truth and much less required." He walked over to her and extended a hand, a shimmering field appearing in a bowl. "Blood and fire, life and rage, those parts which shall draw the forces tightly to our will."

Khanis looked over, a wild look in her eyes and a flicker of a grin on her lips. She was clearly hardly the most sane person in the world either. "Yes..." she hissed.

Dolen waited for her donation, gesturing sharply when he gauged there was sufficient to the task, then paced slowly to the center of the shattered chamber and dipped a taloned fingertip into the slowly cooling blood.

"The symbol is the thing, doubt not that the philosophers are wrong in their thinking," he said absently, searing a sigil into the air which appears on the ground before him and then moving on. "To use the pattern which holds the fabric together, to bend it to your will," he continued, adding another sigil and moving to the next in a slow circle, "you must accept the symbols which are part of it, recognize which ones you are made of, and ruthlessly turn them to your purpose."

Khanis nodded slowly listening to him, recalling back when they had found the Tinean books and what a big deal it had been to learn to use the magic hidden therein.

Dolen continued building the rune circle with quiet concentration, a feeling of subdued energy beginning to thrum in the air as it neared completion. That hum reached a crescendo and then fell suddenly still as the last symbol was drawn, and he stepped carefully outside it and turned to look at Khanis in question, the now-empty bowl of force flickering from existence.

"Do you wish her sealed within alone, or will you stand and await the arrival of your foe?"

"I want to see her..." Khanis said harshly. "I want to deal with her myself..."

"Then step to the center of the circle, wary of a single misstep which will mar the design," Dolen replied, a hint of approval accompanying it. "Draw your foe's image to your mind and focus upon the hatred and rage, rail against the injustice of the countless years which were stolen from you, curse her for the ring, for the secular powers which faded from your grasp in the passing years... and I will direct your vengeance."

As she set to that, he wove a field around the circle and bound it to the design to contain whatever was summoned but to allow Khanis to depart if she wished. The process was a familiar one to him, at least to a part which once summoned greater and even Princes among demons.

Khanis carefully stepped into the circle, her eyes burning and a faint aura of flames flickering along the outline of her body unbidden.

Dolen completed the ritual of binding and turned to look at the woman standing within, the shimmer of heat stilling the next question he might have asked regarding her willingness to continue. He began the final part of the rite of summoning, drawing energies into himself from sources beyond the circle and then setting his soul to meld with the profane design and draw further upon the power within.

His own rage was a cold and deadly thing, and it was this which reached out to enfold the hot blood of her own wrath, containing and distilling its energy and adding his own to the single-minded Purpose. When it was tempered and honed, beaten to a pattern which throbbed in his mind's eye, he cast the construct of raw fury outward through the warp and woof like a net to snare their prey...

And there she was, cast away across the winds of time, waiting. She gave almost a token struggle before being drawn into their net. Khanis's eyes burned with rage.

"Vengeance is yours," Dolen whispered through the momentary link, then drew back wholly to his own blasted form to ward against the captive's escape. Time would avail her naught as the final protective layer which had been prepared snapped into place, a field designed to counter the very power which he remembered Khanis speaking of being used to coerce her.

The figure appeared, a female elf with long, flowing hair ranging from black to silver to white in streaks. She looked about for a moment with deep blue eyes and said, "Khanis... I knew you would call me one day."

Khanis snarled, "Bah, screw your know-everything crap! I'm sick of it and I've had quite enough of it!"

Dolen had to laugh bitterly at that as he walked with a slow, deliberate pace around the circle, reinforcing it through the ritualized motions. "A flickering notion of what might or could be, and all become the same self-righteous, enigmatic buffoons. Is it the power, or an innate tendency I wonder?" He shook his head, clearly amused.

"You know not what you do," Teeckala said. "It is not yet too late. Turn back while you yet can."

"Take your vengeance!" Dolen spat out. "Listen no more to the lies and manipulations of those who seek ever to control others, throw off your yoke and stand freed! This is owed to you, a debt in blood, for stealing what was yours and may never be returned, Khanis."

Teeckala tried to step away, to flee out of grasp, but failing that, Khanis reached out with a burning hand and grabbed Teeckala by the throat.

"How dare you," Khanis snarled to her. "How dare you claim to know what's best for me, to force things upon me for 'my own good'! Never again!"

Dolen merely nodded in satisfaction at a job well done, or ill done as the case may be, and continued the circling. The woman's soul would flee this place, but nothing else would save through Khanis's own choice.

Teeckala squirmed and tried to struggle out of her grasp, flames surrounding them, blazing, burning.

Khanis snarled, "Did you anticipate this? Did your amazing foresight allow you to perceive how angry I would be with you for what you did to me?"

Of course not, Dolen sneered silently, why should those who seek to control others ever consider what their actions might mean or the damage which would be done? This was perhaps cruel, but it was indeed _justice_ , a rightful vengeance, and damn all of their kind to the Warp!

Teeckala gasped for breath and managed to choke out, "Yes. Yes. I knew you'd probably kill me. Small sacrifice for ... for averting what would have come."

"More smoke and mirrors to cling to existence," Dolen sneered disdainfully. "The transparency of that manipulation is beyond any level which even a child might believe."

"Please -- for love of Light, listen to me!" Teeckala said. "You may not believe me, but you will see the truth..."

Dolen grated laughter. "Oh fine, fine, why not listen to her babble a moment longer, Khanis? Then may you see the true depths to which these self-styled 'protectors' will sink in order to preserve their own lives. Humiliation adds a delightful spice to death."

Khanis drops her to the ground roughly, still burning.

Teeckala choked and gasped. She was clearly in pain, but she did not scream or cry out. "How far will you go?" she whispered. "Will you allow the darkness to consume the light of the flames?"

"Carry on, soothsayer," Dolen mocked. "Though I am quite certain we could gain a clearer vision from a street vendor in Torn Elkandu. Amuse us, if you will."

"Do not trifle in what you do not understand," Teeckala said. "For all the death and darkness around you three, there is yet light. You need not destroy yourself for what you seek. Khanis! You were as a sister to me, but had I not done what I did when I did, Chaos would have destroyed you, consumed you, and you would not be here today."

Dolen glanced casually around the cave, then to Khanis with an air of amusement. "Do you think it the wastes of time twisting her mind, or was she always so inclined toward incoherent babble? Three, indeed," he snorted, "And the claim of innocence, for 'your own good', how many have walked to their damnation on that same, slippery slope?" He shook his head.

Khanis said, "She was always inclined toward incoherent babble." Flames shot from her fingertips to encompass Teeckala, who writhed under the searing heat.

"Then revel in your vengeance and be done with it," Dolen replied. "Your ageless sleep may now be brought to its rightful end..."

Teeckala whispered quietly, "Goodbye, sister... We _will_ meet again." Even as Khanis reduced her physical form to ashes.

Dolen watched the consummation of the rite, then silently dropped the fields of force enfolding the circle. The sigils glowed at a brief brush of his will, then faded from existence with a whispered exhalation as he turned and walked from the cave.

Khanis stood there continuing to stare for several long minutes at the blackened spot of char and ash where Teeckala had been, staring silently as her rage slowly died.

Dolen returned to the exact spot from which he'd first been drawn by the disturbance and settled silently to the sand to turn a darkly brooding gaze upon the shifting landscape of the sea. It had been a momentary distraction, and with nothing left to the purpose he could return to.... what, exactly? Of that, he was not quite sure.

Some while later, Khanis climbed out of the cave and looked over toward him silently. She tried not to let Teeckala's words bother her, but nonetheless they did. Teeckala had always been enigmatic and irritating to the point of rage, but she had always been unfailingly accurate, even if she hadn't always liked what she had heard.

In idleness, Dolen resumed the exercise which had been interrupted before, drawing power and binding it into a tighter and tighter weave within a sphere. He had absorbed an incredible storehouse of knowledge with the sorcerer's soul, and had the disciplined control and channeling ability of his old life, but still he would move onward in the study as his mind stayed away from the bitter ash of memory.

Not caring much to interrupt him again at the moment, Khanis decided to find memory herself, and to learn just what all she had missed in the intervening years. And how many years it had been. With a faint sigh, she grasped the distant thread and Recalled to the Nexus of Torn Elkandu once again.


	11. Tangled Souls

Dolen found that the passage of time has come to mean even less to him now than it had as a living Eldar, and he was uncertain as to just how much has slipped during his silent delving into the varied mysteries which had opened to him. A name came unbidden to his mind as another thought and path to pursue crystallizes, and he cast a net forth to Seek the location of the one it referred to. Sedder.

Sedder was presently lounging around on a beach with Azale, sun shining down. He was wearing black swimming trunks. Thankfully it wasn't a nude beach. And sunglasses. And he had a rainbow beach towel.

The setting was not so different from that which Dolen himself occupied at the moment, yet the bleak aura which surrounded was a mirror of the calm scene. He dismissed the comparison immediately as of no consequence, then flicked a tendril of thought and power out to mimic the use he had witnessed from Khanis, to touch the painfully familiar energies of the Nexus and relocate himself to the same area as the loungers.

It took a minute to manage it, but he shortly found himself on the beach with Sedder and Azale.

Azale looked up from his pina colada, said, "Eep!" and hid behind a palm tree.

Dolen spared Azale only a moment's glance, then dismissed the man from his attention as he walked silently to stand nearby.

"Greetings once again, Sedder." If the Elkandu thought his appearance was different last time, the completion of the process was definitely no improvement.

Sedder waved lazily and sat up. "Hi. What's up?"

Dolen looked out across the water, fighting a wave of displacement and unreality at the scene and his lack of unity in it.

"Strange indeed," he said quietly, distantly. "I can no longer hear the song..." He came back to himself after a moment and turned his attention to Sedder. "My apologies for disturbing you here."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I was starting to get a little bored anyway, and Azale wouldn't shut up. He, for some reason, thought I needed to hear the recount of the Mezulbryst War again, in spite of the fact that I was, you know, there, next to him at the time."

Dolen turned his head to look in the direction of the fled subject, then looked back and refrained from commenting on the nature of fools, by a small margin.

"After our last encounter," he said momentarily, "I wished to clarify what was said, before I proceed any further. No ill will is directed specifically toward you, for once you went beyond sense and reason to aid one you need not have and that has not been forgotten."

Sedder gave a nod. "No, I didn't think you hated me specifically. Well, not that most of the undead I've met were particularly the happy, cheerful sorts anyway. Except for Azale when he was using that stupid necklace... but never mind that."

"Much has happened since we had spoken last at any length," Dolen replied, "And there is no need to inflict details upon you. Suffice that I bear you no ill will... or perhaps you shall wonder otherwise when I explain the main purpose of my coming here."

"Heh. What is it you need?" Sedder asked.

"I seek..." Dolen began, then reordered his thoughts. "Those I have known who might possess the familiarity with the powers I delve into are few, and of them only you yet remain as a potential source of information which I would consider approaching. I must learn some means by which a soul may be destroyed, for I hold one within my own who served the very legions which plagued your home."

Sedder pulled up his sunglasses and pondered. "The only thing known to the Elkandu capable of destroying a soul, is soulfire. There's only a few people I know of who know how to work soulfire, and fewer yet who are capable of doing it. The only one I know of who has both the knowledge and power to do so, is one Suzcecoz Ilawi."

"I remember the name, of course," Dolen replied. How could he not, considering it had been part of the confusing tangle of events which had begun his stay in this universe? "As Chaos has been banished, I would presume her allegiances lead elsewhere now, have you any news regarding her?"

"Nope, no idea. Azale probably could tell you where she's hiding these days though. I haven't seen her since the competition."

Dolen considered it, recognizing that he had no frame of reference by which he might begin the search or to confirm that it was indeed the correct one. That wasn't a problem per se, but he had no great inclination to wander aimlessly from place to place in search of his goal.

"Then my thanks," he answered stiffly, the courtesy seeming to come with greater difficulty than before. "I shall leave you to your rest."

Azale, on the other hand, drew his immediate attention and Dolen headed in that direction.

Azale peered out from behind his palm tree nervously. "Um... You're not going to hurt me are you?"

As much as a part, or to be honest _parts_ , of him might attempt to sway him else, Dolen replied with cool calm, "I seek only information, nothing more."

Azale managed to calm himself down only slightly and he said, "Right. Information I can do. I know lots of stuff. What do you want to know?"

The continued nervous behavior in the face of his hard won reassurance sparked irritability, and Dolen replied with restrained impatience, "I would seek the location of Suzcecoz Ilawi, and anything else which might pertain to her current state of mind or activities which could prove of influence or impact in finding her."

"Oh, Suzy. Yeah. She's currently on Mophilia with that dragon-fellow friend of hers, working on something involving 'chaos theory' and some technobabble of that nature."

"That should suffice, thank you," Dolen replied and stalked away to find a place of solitude to conduct his search.

Azale eagerly gave him the coordinates and went to return to his beach towel and pina colada.

Dolen is, unsurprisingly, even more paranoid than he was while breathing, and proceeded to verify the coordinates before attempting the transit there. A part of him did recognize the surliness which has been more and more prevalent and prodded him on it, but he dismissed it with an inward snarl.

The coordinates did, indeed, lead him directly to Suzy's office, in which she was currently looking over a wall full of various readouts and screens showing different parts of the planet with fascination. She was currently in her celestial form, glowing faintly with draconic wings and claws. She didn't seem to notice at first when he came in.

A moment of study was in order, as she didn't even remark the arrival, and Dolen did so before stepping forward to draw her attention, "Suzcecoz Ilawi?"

Suzy looked up and said, "Ah, yes, I am Suzcecoz, sorry, what can I do for you?"

"I was referred to you in pursuit of a subject which I have a current real interest in," Dolen replied evenly. "Specifically the means by which a soul may be destroyed rather than released to the aether to regain a corporeal form or be reborn. The one I first asked spoke of one possibility, known as 'soulfire'."

Suzy's expression darkened a bit and she gave a nod. "Yes, you could say that I'm the resident expert on souls among the Elkandu. Soulfire is the only thing I've found that could even seriously damage a soul, never mind destroy it. But it's generally only ever used under extreme circumstances, and even then it has been sometimes shown to not be as effective as one would hope. Although, given both a destruction of the mind and the soul, it would be very unlikely that if anything comes back, it's not likely to remember or ever find out about what might have happened previously."

"And is there no way to ascertain that such a thing is destroyed, then?" Dolen asked, not relishing the prospect of keeping the sorcerer's soul pent for the remainder of eternity. He wanted _rid_ of it, and his eyes flared briefly at the well of hatred associated with the thought.

"Oh, no, I can be quite certain that a thing is thoroughly destroyed," Suzy assured him. "The only known instance of a mind surviving past being soulfired, the job was done by someone other than me, and was using borrowed power that she had never used before, and hence my own theory is that the soul was not completely destroyed and some bit of it survived intact. No, I'm much more thorough than that. A soultrap placed in the area of the soul can ensure that it does not escape before the job is completed."

Dolen shook his head once, his attention focused on her. "I have no wish to place this task in the hands of another, and the soul in question is already well and truly trapped and meshed tightly within the coils of my own devising. I seek only the means, not the service."

Suzcecoz snorted softly, seeming insulted. "The knowledge of how to create soulfire is a secret that I will not share with another. And you're as likely to destroy yourself trying, if you even manage anything at all, and done incorrectly, it _will_ survive to rebirth."

"I care nothing for the survival of my own soul," Dolen replied flatly, "And consider carefully before refusing my request, as there is nothing in this life or the next which may truly be held 'secret'. In cordial terms have I approached and asked, yet times may turn else and fate choose differently when turned foolishly away."

"Why would you wish to destroy yourself unnecessarily?" Suzcecoz says. "You doubt my ability, you don't trust me to be capable of doing it? I'm a fully capable and competent soul mage, probably the best there is in this universe, alive _or_ dead. No one else knows as much as I do about soulfire, soulstones, soultraps, resurrection, the undead, the process of rebirth..."

"I doubt not your competence," Dolen replied, "Else I would have sought another, yet this final task is one which demands my own hand to perform it, lest a debt remain eternally unpaid. Nothing beyond that is of meaning or consequence to me, and I _will_ discover the means of doing so if I must rip into the bowels of reality to find it."

Suzy sighed. "Fine. I can understand the desire for vengeance. Alright, here is my offer. I will grant you the knowledge to perform the soulfire. I'll separate out the soul and hold it in a soultrap so that you can destroy it safely. When it's done, I will purge the knowledge of the weave from your mind. Is that acceptable?"

"That is reasonable," Dolen grudgingly admitted, though the terms rankled and stirred a flame of anger within him. It would resolve the matter of the sorcerer, in truth, and that was the point to the endeavor, wasn't it? Some part of him mocked the question and indecisiveness, while another urged him away, while yet a third presented a sense that the deal was needless with a surety that he found difficult to ignore. He paced in restless consideration.

Suzy pulled out some components from her pocket and prepared a soultrap, mumbling, "It can be done without being tied to a physical object, but it is stronger when tied to one and less likely to be disrupted..."

Dolen glanced aside at the motion and ceased his silent pacing. "It is already held within a physical object," he said, and as proof reached through the rent side of his armor and beneath the arc of exposed ribs to draw out a glittering crystal. Its form was perfect and faceted, a stark contrast held in the pale bone of his hand and covering the better part of his palm. It was a glistening black, though not without feature in its depths as a smouldering reddish orange fire lurks and was meshed tightly round by coils of darkness. A momentary flicker of a pure, pristine blue glimmered at one edge, but he seemed unaware of it.

Suzy glanced up as she continued her work, weaving together strands of Soul Magic and tying them to an onyx net. "No, that won't do at all. I'd need to separate it from the other souls present."

"Then do so," Dolen replied gruffly and laid the stone nearby without any real regard. "Or leave the two combined and they may be destroyed at once. I would see an end to this and tire of it all."

"Er, there are three souls present here, not two," Suzy pointed out.

Dolen just looked at her, then shook his head once. "I bound them. I know the nature of what lies therein. Only the sorcerer and what hatred remains of my own soul yet stirs within that cold prison."

Yet the third was clearly evident, as was the connection to another plane which linked to the darker soul and had filaments tracing to the reddish glow. The weave was, to say the least, a complicated pattern.

"No, trust me, I know what I'm talking about," Suzy said. "But I'll just have to untangle this mess to try to make any sense of it."

She pulled out a third object from her pocket as well, looking to be a little figuring holding a crystal sphere. Carefully, she proceeded to see about separating the souls and guiding them to their new temporary holding places.

"Fine, fine," Dolen waved it off impatiently and resumed pacing, leaving her to the task.

Unfortunately, something was holding the weave very tightly and disguising its pattern as she pursued it with dead ends and false pathways in an insanely complex and skilled fashion. It was undoubtedly a rarity and a puzzle to Suzy, to find something that resisted her own skills with stubborn resilience, and there was something else...

The thread which bound elsewhere was drawing a greater stream of power through its channels and building energies to unknown purpose.

"And what is this..." Suzy said rhetorically, grabbing onto the thread and choking it off as best as she could for the moment as she looked to analyze it.

The thread was very resistant to interference, but there had been no attempt to hide its passage into the ethereal or that it passed beyond it and into the weave of another universe...

"A soul bond?" Suzy said, her own experience with them coming to mind and recognizing the similarity and musing on it for a long moment. "You said this was a Chaos Sorcerer? But weren't those gods destroyed?"

"Yes, of course they were," Dolen replied irritably. "What of it?"

There comparison did indeed address some elements of the construct, but there were subtle and very distinct differences. Another point to note was that most of it it focused on the central soul in the crystal, with only the faintest remnant of a connection to the imprisoned one.

Suzy carefully tried to unhook the link. Brute force was always a possibility, she thought, but it was never really how she did things. And if this didn't work, there were other things that might... She hmmed softly as she worked.

Whatever the link was, the anchor appeared to be firmly attached on this end, prying or poking at it only seemed to speed the accumulation of energy that had been continuing steadily. She did, however, manage to disengage the secondary filaments, which on closer examination appeared to have been withering away with passing time anyway.

"What," she said pointedly to Dolen, "is this?"

She pointed with a finger at thin air. She pulled out a pair of hematite bracelets from her pocket and slid them onto her hands. It was always a good idea to keep things on hand in case they were needed.

Dolen looked at her quizzically, then grumbled and shifted to another frame of perception to examine the phenomenon. A brooding silence followed as he studied it, an echo of memory suggesting an answer but not pushing it forward just now.

"I... don't know." he admitted, dragging it out as painfully as extracting a rotten tooth.

Suzy tapped into the magic hematite bracelets for extra power as she proceeded to trace back the connection, her eyes glazing over as she extended her senses and tried to follow it back to where it might lead.

It wasn't difficult to follow, as it was a strong thread and unconcealed, but the going became more difficult as her perceptions traced it into the more turbulent and unfriendly environment of the Warp. She was able to track it with a bit of persistence, though, even if the far end didn't do much to answer her questions. The thing connected to... nothing? Or a flicker of something she got only a bare glimpse of, perhaps.

Suzcecoz was stubborn, however, and curious, and tried to figure out just what this is. Anyone else probably wouldn't even have a clue or an inkling of what was being seen, or would have just shrugged and chalked it up to some bizarre coincidence, but Suzy _has_ done some fairly in-depth and detailed studies which pertain to similar phenomena even as recently as the past few months... She got the impression that what she's seeing is a connection to the framework of that continuum itself.

Suzcecoz was silent for a moment before drawing back to the present. "Most interesting..." she mused for a moment. "I can't, however, imagine how this could be a good thing, however I know perfectly well my own power level and my limitations, and it's probably a fair case to say that anything I could not readily deal with would probably be on the level of involvement of a deity."

"Then I will find another means if your skills are lacking," Dolen sneered and reached for the crystal. "I have no interest in inviting the attention of so-called gods. They have gained all from me that they will."

"Don't." Suzy warned. "It is _not_ my skills that are lacking. And don't even assume that I can't do it. Nor dare make the mistake of the assumption that there's some other who can do what I could not, even _assuming_ I could not."

Suzy was... angry. Her eyes flared flaming red and she took a step forward. Apparently, he gravely insulted her.

Dolen didn't seem intimidated in the least, in fact stepping forward to the challenge with an equal flare of rage that glowed with a dark power which tapped into the very thread that had been the source of their conflict.

"I have no care or use for your injured pride," he grated. "If you are unable, as your referring to the whim of burned and blasted gods would suggest, then in truth I have no further purpose here."

"I did _not_ claim to be unable!" Suzy snarled. "There is _nothing_ that I can't do if I put my mind to it, sometimes it just requires being a little more creative than usual. No, I was merely explaining as to why I had not already done so."

"Ah, I _see_ ," Dolen replies with a note of clear mockery, then suddenly turned away with his hands curling into claws and stalked as far away from her as possible rather than continue on the pointless path. The impulse to rage and unleash his general hatred was strong, and the air seethed with energy as he struggled with it. Discipline aplenty, yes, but this had fuel from other sources and was only slowly brought to heel.

Suzy gritted her teeth and recognized that she was losing control, and pulled out a stone from her bottomless pocket to calm herself as she often did when that happened. A flood of calm and peace filled the room when she brought it out, and her eyes stop glowing such a fiery red hue.

"I believe," Dolen managed at last and turned to walk silently back and collect the stone, "That I shall leave you to your other interests and seek my answer elsewhere."

Suzy shook her head, clutching the calming stone tightly in her hand. "No. Don't. Listen. There's more going on here than you realize."

"You are not the first to say so," Dolen replied with increased calm as he returns the crystal to its rightful place, "and I have begun to accept the truth of it, yet I also have come to realize that I must needs address it in a way which shall not lend to my calling upon the very powers which brought me to this day."

Nothing bothered Suzcecoz more than a mystery unsolved, a question unanswered, and she wasn't willing to leave it alone at that. "I will find out..." she murmured, her interest in her current project entirely forgotten.

"Whatever you wish," Dolen replied with a shrug. "The answer I seek is mine to follow, ponder it if you like or not, it is no longer of any consequence to me. Hold and pursue your secrets, I will tend to mine own."

He didn't really require tapping the Nexus for this, and didn't bother with it as he returned to his point of origin, not wanting to risk anything else to rattle his mood.

Suzy proceeded to set about to pack her bags for a trip to the Warhammer 40,000 universe, barely remembering to leave a note for Kid first.


	12. Laughing God

Once Suzcecoz had grabbed up some various items that happened to be laying around, made sure nothing was going to blow up in her absence, and left a note for Kid, she opened a small rift and hopped through into the Warhammer universe. She wasn't particularly picky about where she was going, after all. She was well aware that even most demons would leave her alone or get their asses kicked trying.

She did try to pinpoint the general ballpark of where the thread she was following lead to, but considering the strangeness of it, she probably just wound up somewhere in the Warp anyway.

She did indeed find herself in the Warp, the surging waves of energy pulsing around in all their mad colors and non-colors, and generally being a distraction to the unwary mind. There was more danger than just the demonic here, as she could feel readily enough the impulses tugging at her toward change and insanity, strengthened by the lack of any real frame of orientation or reference.

The only semi-stable thing she did locate was the thread itself, no less substantial or 'real' than it had been at the source, unattenuated by distance or universal drift. It continued into the distance.

Suzcecoz tried to follow along it, vaguely recalling her previous visit here during which she had begun construction on the Nexus. If things were a little different now, she dismissed it out of hand for the moment.

Continuing along beside it, she had the opportunity to observe some of the usual phenomena of the Warp ranging from the occasional fury of a storm in the distance to the passing of demonic entities from small to titanic. None of them seemed to take the slightest interest in her passing, though.

She was still in her celestial draconic-demonic form, and probably just as well as it'd at least be slightly less conspicuous than a pixie or something flying through here. She didn't pay more than passing interest in the inhabitants of the area, continuing along as best as she could.

A while longer passed, then an observation started a suspicion, which formed into a hypothesis which might cause her to stop... the further she traveled along the thread in this medium, the further it continued onward, as though it twisted and turned through the matrix of the Warpstuff and brought her back to her starting point. Careful trial did indeed prove that out, as she found herself right back at the beginning.

Suzcecoz paused thoughtfully, looking back and forth along where she had gone. So, it wanted to be difficult did it... Most curious. She whipped her tail around thoughtfully and just hovered for the moment.

It wasn't perhaps that it was being difficult, as that the nature of the thing was integrated somehow with where she was. The thread was connected on the far end to a single point, a relatively simple and forthright thing, but here it mingled with the nature of the realm and twisted the reality to suit its own basic laws.

Some other mage might be bothered by the apparent blatant violations of the laws of physics, but Suzcecoz had had too much experience with the Ethereal Plane to be too bothered by it. Not, of course, that that got her any closer to actually solving the thing.

Definitely a puzzle for one inclined to prod at it, as detailed examinations of the thread itself reveal that it wasn't separate from the energies of the Warp at all here, while it was definitely a distinct entity on the far end. Something in it seemed inherently contradictory and circular in its logic, both part and separate to what she saw and could sense, and hinting at a deeper connection somewhere most elusive.

Suzcecoz decided to do a little experimentation, seeing about calling up some very minor Illusion magic to make a small light beacon to anchor in place. She didn't figure such a thing would last very long here under the best circumstances, not without Zuna around to force the laws of physics to be halfway normal, but she figured it was worth a shot anyway.

Her illusory light seemed to take on a life of its own, dancing around her like a firefly or a sprite and singing a wordless and somehow taunting melody. It darted away from her after a moment more, along the length of the thread, then bounced in place as though impatient.

Suzy watched it in fascination, not quite having expected that result but not too surprised given the already strange nature of the place anyway. She went to see about following it thoughtfully to see where it might lead her or want her to do. Strange.

It flared a brilliant scintillating cascade of colors as she appeared to have caught on to its meaning, and darted on ahead at a pace readily followed. The surroundings seemed to change by degrees as they go along, too subtle to be noticed in each minor change but becoming quickly obvious as a whole. 

The swirling maelstrom began to dim first, then colors to fade, and a sense of solidity began to be felt until suddenly she could feel cool stone beneath her feet. Looking around, she found herself of a moment within a marbled hall, reality coalescing between one eye-blink and the next to include bright tapestries and archaic suits of armor set within niches of the walls.

Suzy grinned inwardly. Now she was getting somewhere. Of course, just "where" the she was getting to was open to question. She proceeded to take a look around curiously.

Historical references be damned, this location took bits of architecture from one period, tapestries from another, and the armor from another still, more what might be expected in the domain of a fantasy novel. The ceiling above was arched and covered in delicately painted designs that almost seemed to form into images or words at the edge of perception, again that faintly nagging hint telling of a story behind them.

The hall continued in only one direction, though, as the path behind her was a solid marble dead end with a cheesy tapestry of a king's court being entertained hung upon it. Her illusory light had vanished, but that proved no problem as a quiet, sourceless light permeated the air.

Undeterred by there being only one apparent path, Suzcecoz proceeded along with some caution slowly, continuing to look around as she went for anything of note. The place was interesting, if puzzling. Oddly, she didn't stop to wonder what it had to do with Dolen or his issues.

The path continued for a while, straight ahead, though Suzy got the impression that the thing was spiralling inward on itself on several occasions. Just as she was beginning to wonder if it was another product similar to the thread, however, she came to a wide room supported by four pillars and a sculpted fountain burbling at the center. Fauns and nymphs of marble seemed to cater in the cascading water. On the far side of the chamber was a broad set of closed double doors with a tongue of lush red carpet laid out beneath them.

Suzcecoz wondered briefly if this was purely physical or merely a representation thereof. She meandered on past the fountain, watching it for a moment before continuing on toward the doors, glancing over them warily.

Nothing leapt out and bit her, though she'd swear that some of the marble sculptures in the fountain changed places when she wasn't looking at them. The doors themselves were typical oak constructs with highly polished brass fittings, and were apparently light as a feather since a single touch sent them swinging open to reveal the room beyond...

And that was where the unreality kicked in as she saw a tall pointy-eared man sitting in a plain wooden chair, hunched over a keyboard at a computer desk and the unmistakable sound of gibs floating from the speakers to either side of the monitor.

"Hah, eat that!" he crowed.

Suzcecoz blinked for a moment, whatever she had been expecting, that wasn't it. She approached to try to see what he was doing.

He didn't look up as she entered the plain gray stone cubicle, the tongue of carpet she'd noticed stopping just this side of the doors. As she looked, it would appear he was playing some variant of Quake, and she caught just as one demon got blown to smithereens just before another leapt from a hidden passage to rend the player.

"Well damn," he said as he leaned back in the chair, taking a can of Dew from the desk for a drink. "Want one?" he asked, his eyes tracking unerringly to her as though knowing right where and when she'd be. "Good for what ails ye."

"Are you having fun?" she said with a faint smirk, accepting the drink with a shrug.

"Always," Bob replied with a grin, digging a fresh can out of somewhere for her and passed it off. "What's life without a little fun now and then, eh?" He half-stood and turned his chair to face her, then tilted it back as he studied her a moment, then smacked his forehead. "How rude of me, have a seat and make yourself comfortable Suzcecoz!"

There was a chair off to one side that she hadn't noticed before, considerably more plush than his own hard wooden one. Suzcecoz vaguely remembered that wings were not good for indoors and sitting and such, and went to switch to her half-tepper "Roanin" form before sitting down.

"So, what brings you to this little slice of paradise?" Bob asked conversationally, reaching over to flick the game off and start up a screensaver that seemed to consist of a more soothing and mellow replica of the Warp itself. "Not too many come out this way for holidays, shopping trips, party weekends, that sort of thing."

His appraisal turned back to her, and she can probably guess that he knew just why. But hey, he was a polite and jovial sort, may as well let things go their course and see where they turn.

"I was investigating something which was puzzling me," Suzcecoz said. "Because of that strange skeletal fellow who came to me earlier. It's been a few centuries since I've seen souls get so tangled up like that, most interesting..." She refers to the incident involving herself and Ayande that resulted in them being inadvertently almost permanently linked.

"Ah right, that," he replied, tilting his chair back and threading his fingers together atop one knee. "That's probably not something you want to get involved in, trust me, though I get the feeling you're going to do so regardless."

Suzcecoz snickered softly. "Generally. It would bother me to no end if I didn't figure it out. Or get distracted by something more interesting along the line or something."

"Well, see, here's the interesting thing," Bob said. "That bonehead went and did something that I figured was plain impossible without a hell of a lot of backup like a race of worshippers or something along those lines. Real boojum of it is that it came about because I wanted something looked into and made sure the right people got to the right places. Right pain in the posterior, is what it's turned out to be! Never have kids, Suz, I tell ya they're nothing but trouble, and right now I haven't decided just what I'm going to do yet. Yeees, I could let him go his merry way and figure out just what he's done, but I do that with how his mind currently is and it could be a Bad Thing."

"He did not seem to be in the most stable of states, no," Suzcecoz said. "He would not even acknowledge that there were three souls there..."

Bob made a face. "Why does that not surprise me?" He brightened considerably. "Though it does make the likelihood of him putting all the pieces together considerably more remote." His face fell again. "On the downside, without recognizing that one he still has one hell of a lot of mojo at his beck and call, and without a moderating influence that could be ugly." He sighed.

"I had considered just shoving a calming stone down his throat," Suzcecoz admitted with a snicker. "So, perhaps you could tell me what's going on, then, if you'd rather I not go poking around into things that probably aren't really my business?'

"I wouldn't recommend it, he'd probably bite," Bob replied with a shake of his head. "Can't say I blame him, though, getting horked off at the powers that be... I'd be annoyed about it if it wasn't true. Anyway." He looked at her and smirked. "So, what's your part in this, other than curiosity? And where does that curiosity extend to? There's a lot going on around this that you probably could care less about."

"The thread I followed here, at first I thought it was some sort of soul bond, and while it shares some properties with them it does not appear to be quite the same thing..." Suzy mused. "But it isn't often that I come across something like that that evades my ability so."

Bob thought about it, poking mentally at the events and editing them as needed, then nodded. "Not surprising, really, since he managed to rip the soul out of someone who was tapping into something that was made a very long time ago and had tapped into the warp and woof of reality. Kind of a chain of fish eating fish, but I think you get the idea as it comes down to his plugging into that framework."

"Yes, it seemed to be something like that, but I've never seen a link that worked quite like that before. Although your universe works slightly differently than mine in some aspects, partly since the equivalent of the Ethereal Plane here is a good deal wilder and more turbulent, makes one not feel like bringing out the surfboard really..."

Bob chuckled. "Oh I don't know, you can catch some really gnarly waves out there, but more to the point that does have something to do with the difference. Well, that and the fact of certain little idiosyncrasies that're worked through it just to confuse the hell out of anyone trying to do something similar to this. See, there's a certain level of reality that even the most powerful mage just shouldn't mess with. That's where crazy things like gods come in to deal with the real flesh and bone details of the universe to keep things running, and you can't have just any Tom, Dick, or Harry sticking their nose in and making a mess. Occasionally, _very_ occasionally, something slips through the cracks, though, and this is just one of those days."

Suzcecoz nodded. "Yeah, like last time Sharina tried to 'take over' the universe and declare herself a god and as Shazmar said, 'hacking the source code of the universe', which caused a real mess for a while there..." Suzy snorted softly.

"That's pretty much the point of it, yep," Bob agreed amiably. "What it means on a metaphysical level is that, if he recognized just what had happened and took advantage of it, this place would be looking at another god. Yes, something could be done about that, but the powers that be don't seem to like that sort of approach all round. Too inelegant or some such. Besides, it's amusing in a sick sorta way." He grinned and shrugged. "I'll admit to having a twisted sense of humor when it comes to angst-ridden kiddos, even if I _can_ empathize with their reasoning. Now, if he hadn't sucked that sorcerer's soul out just as the idiot was tapping into something that he really shouldn't have been, this wouldn't be an issue."

"And I sure as hell wasn't about to let him soulfire something without delving into what the ramifications of that might actually be," Suzy said, sighing. "Damn good thing I keep _that_ little secret under tight wraps."

"Don't count on it for long," Bob warned. "If he's bound and determined to find a way to destroy that soul, he'll find the means of doing it. Damn bloody persistent, stubborn kid, I swear! And the real bear of it there is that it just _can't_ be done right now, not with what he has tied up in that little gem. Sure, he could fry the sorcerer and the other one, but the link to his own makes it untouchable just now. And unless he recognizes that third presence the tangle isn't about to be unwound enough where he could separate them from fragments of his own, which would act to protect parts of _them_ as well. Talk about your tangled web-weaving. Ugh."

"I can count on the fingers of one hand those who only know how to do soulfire but aren't capable of doing it. And that's myself, Angelita, and possibly Jami. And neither of them are likely to tell him shit. Good thing it's not a simple or obvious weave to stumble upon, either. Took me ages to perfect it..."

Bob muttered, "I'd almost suggest telling him just to keep him from trying to figure out another way. Sure as hell beats some of the other methods he might consider promising. No," he said, then took a sip of Dew. "Something's going to have to be done before he decides or trips over one of the really nasty things he has access to through that little thread, just have to decide just what it is." He frowned pensively.

"What _can_ be done?" Suzy said. "I figured anything that persistent and over my level clearly had to involve something on the level of a god, but I believed I could have figured something out given the time and a little creativity, I generally do," Suzy said.

Bob grinned a bit. "Oh, I have no doubt of it, but unfortunately you _are_ looking at something that's tied up in such a way that you're looking past normal ability. He crossed that line when he tapped into the power grid and stayed there. Hell, he did something unconsciously that I hadn't thought of personally, and that's saying a lot. Yes, it can be undone, yes the weave can be broken, but... Either he or someone with the right tools will have to do it, and until he..." His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Hmm. That's got to be the first step if he's going to do it himself, and frankly he's not going to believe anyone about it other than someone who absolutely wouldn't pull his leg about it. Hmm, hmm, hmm."

"Oh, and that's obviously neither you nor me," Suzy said with a playful smirk.

"Shazmar could do it," Bob replies, chuckling, then soberws, "But then he'd be risking the thing I'm worried about. Happen to notice some power building up as you were poking around with it? That was just the first warning, and right now it's thankfully on a subconscious level or there'd be hell to pay, if there was anything left when it was done. To cut that out of the loop though, is going to take that kind of firepower. Do _not_ mess with that, trust me, only blind luck and sheer bull-headed rage kept him from blowing to hell and gone when he tapped in, and it still cost him his life. Sort of."

"I didn't figure that was a sign of anything good at all," Suzy said, smirking. "But for that, I could probably have figured it out and fixed him right up, and his inadvertent passenger too most likely..." Suzy sighed. "But things get complicated and prevent me from doing my job."

"Not exactly an inadvertent passenger," Bob replied softly, a hint of a sad smile appearing and vanishing again before one could truly be certain it was there, then he brightened. "But hey, you cleared up your mystery and can go back to dealing with the normal humdrum routine of things. This little problem will get resolved, but that one little aspect puts it out of your reach."

"What little aspect?" Suzy wondered. Not that she was particularly interested in the "humdrum" at any rate, either.

Bob chuckled lightly. "The one that puts him, for all intents and purposes, on the same level as a god around these parts. Albeit without access to the break or server rooms, but nonetheless. With a bit of luck, it'll resolve itself with nothing more than a couple souls going off to their rightful places... and a sorcerer finding himself up a creek without a soul paddle."

Suzy grunted softly. "But technically, he isn't around these parts, he's in the Elkandu universe."

"Funny how that works, isn't it?" Bob replied easily. "Oh yes, it means that the locals have an upper hand when it comes down to anything really serious, but there's always that link that means they're connected to their home. Don't ask, it's a network admin's nightmare to have guest users in the system."

Suzy thought back... "Yeah, I've a fair idea how that works. Back when I was running that magic school and had everything tied in neatly to run off the power of the souls within the building, ending up giving me quite a bit of power while I was in the building, could have done so outside as well if I had bothered putting in a link..." She shrugged. "The universe is just a slightly larger scale, I always figured... but then the last time I tried that, Shazmar was more feeling like pulling a joke on us for his own amusement than actually being remotely helpful."

"The best ones always do." Bob grinned. "That's what they're there for, to keep an eye on things and do a bit of subtle redirection when it comes right down to it. I bet you haven't bothered trying that little trick again lately, have you?"

"No, I figured if for some reason I wanted the keys to the convertible, it would probably work better to just ask him."

Bob laughed gaily and nodded. "And if you're ready for it, you just might get the title to go along with it if dad's feeling particularly generous." He smiled. "Gotta have someone at the wheel, to keep an eye on things and the motor running nice and smooth, otherwise people left and right would be causing breakdowns day after day. And this!"

He rolled his eyes and turned to the computer, snapping the screensaver off... He brought up a diagram of strange and unusual proportions, the pattern almost making sense to Suzy but hanging just at the edges for her.

Pointing to a handful of dots, he said, "Those Six are what remain, and damned if one of you bright, vexingly unpredictable kids didn't show a way to clear them out."

A single dot flashed between black and a warning red, and he shook his head in fond amusement.

Suzy peered over and raised an eyebrow. "What...?"

She tried to make some sense of it. There were a few other dots of unknown interest scattered here and there, but the specific ones he pointed to were all a uniform international orange.

"Ancient history," Bob replied. "We're talking deader than disco here, and they've been a royal thorn ever since. What with one fringe group of nutballs or another stumbling across and wanting to use them for one cause or another, never a day's rest! That one, though..." he pointed to the red dot, "That's where your peculiarity kicked in. He and his merry band were nudged in that direction to take a look and make sure that el sorcerous abominous didn't wake the damned thing up. Imagine my surprise when it went totally off the grid, sucked dry, and its connection reassigned. Sneaky, sneaky mind, even if it _was_ done unconsciously."

"Interesting," Suzcecoz commented, and then broke out a stream of technobabble.

Suzy had been lucky lately, having run across a number of people that didn't go running and screaming for their sanity at the onrush of technobabble. Vicky, Kid, and now Bob listened to the stream with clear interest and nodded conditionally.

"There's a point here or there that you just can't quite grok with what you know now, but that's the overall picture and most of the details." He grinned and looked over his shoulder at her. "Give it a few years and ol' Shazzy wanting a vacation, you just might get those keys yet."

Suzy smirked faintly. "Who said I wanted them?" Suzy winked.

Bob chuckled. "Now now, what critter doesn't want to get a room with a better view than they have now? Besides, don't throw the idea away just yet, I mean how do you expect the poor blighter to get any time off if he can't con... convince someone into watching over things for a while?"

"Meh, that's what Keolah's for. And from what I hear, Sarhabinse and Clizhennozuri and all the other excessively-long-named elf gods are still around somewhere or another too."

"Tsk," Bob chided. "You should know better than that. Never trust a pointy-ears not to wander off and sink into a morass of melancholy moaning someplace for a few centuries, seems to be what they're best at..." He reached up and touched his ears. "Hmm, well okay, maybe most of them anyway, and you definitely have a good grasp on the mechanics, be great for server maintenance." He chuckled.

Suzy snickered softly. "As well, anyway." She shrugged. "But whatever."

"Whatever indeed," Bob murmured and flicked the display off, then rose and turned to face her, propping himself against the edge of the desk. "So, did I more or less answer what you were looking to find, or are you more confused than when you came here? If it's the latter, then you can join the club with all the kids, if the former then I need to work on my cryptic enigmatic versification crap."

Suzy snickered softly, and said, "How about C, you've sufficiently distracted me that I forgot what I came here asking about."

Bob grinned. "Now I wouldn't be so bold as to toss out that option, if that's what I was looking to do, now would I?"

"Suppose I'd best head back now, anyway."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Bob nodded in agreement, then opened a portal with a flick of his fingers and she could see the space she'd left some time ago... except she caught a flash of movement that she recognized as herself leaving. "Care for a shortcut back home?"

Suzy blinked for a moment at that and said, "Eh, whatever."

She readily trusted him far too much. She must have spent way too much time around Shazmar. And was probably touched in the head also. Bob just chuckled and shooed her through, and the portal closed instantly behind her.

The door opened and Kid poked his head in, looking around. "Hey Suz, what's with all the flashbangs going off in here lately? First nap I tried for in a year and I keep getting snapped out of it by the most interesting flashes of magic..."

"What?" Suzy said, "Oh, someone came to see me with a little problem..."


	13. Divine Intervention

Once they'd done a thorough sweep of planet Belfast to ensure there were no more robots going to come out of the woodwork and blast people, Kalli returned to Epsilon Station to leave the matter in the capable hands of others. But once back there, she just ended up pacing in her quarters and thinking about Dolen again. She knew she should go out and spend some time with her granddaughters, but...

Once an idea forms fully, Bob wasn't one to waste a lot of time in pushing things into motion. Sometimes he regretted that impetuous streak, but overall it served him well... besides, it was fun! He considered the warp and woof, then grinned as he moved from here to there between one turn of Kalli's pacing and the next.

When she turned back, he was sitting nonchalantly in a chair, sipping at a pineapple-shaped mug, "Hello," he said brightly.

Kalli blinked for a moment, then decided not to ask how he got past security. "Er, hi."

Bob waggled his brows and set the drink aside. "Gotta wonder how I got right into your quarters, not a hint of security or a whoosh of door, huh?" He grinned cheerfully and settled comfortably in the chair, drawing a knee up and folding his hands on it.

"I would imagine you just teleported in," Kalli said. "Though I'd be more wondering about why I didn't sense anything."

"Ooh, quick and to the point, I like that!" Bob's grin broadened. "Old Dori certainly wouldn't have picked a slow student, and I can't imagine a mutual acquaintance of ours would have spent more than a few hours alongside anyone who wasn't sharp as a tack."

Kalli couldn't recall when she'd ever heard the Farseer referred to as "Old Dori", and smirked faintly at him. "So what brings you here?"

"You do," Bob replied amiably. "Or, more to the point, that mutual acquaintance I mentioned. But..." he waved a hand, "Surely you have _some_ curiosity about me? Some demand for bona fides? Ooh! I know!" He smirked. "I seem to recall some burning desire to figure out something about Aviel..."

Kalli blinked for a moment and said, "Aviel? What about her?"

"Oh come now," Bob chided lightly. "Are you going to make me spell out everything without a single pointed question?" He sighed in mock longsuffering. "Fine, fine. You're right, of course, that she's the same one you had known before, but when she came to the last magic competition with a nasty association with this galaxy's equivalent of Tzeentch, I just couldn't resist the opportunity. Wham, bang! Brand spanking new god, or goddess as the case may be, and a little rewrite took care of the details. The kids'll never realize or believe that she hasn't always been there. She took the place of one of my little sisters."

Kalli gaped at him. "You ... made _Aviel_ ... a god?" She was clearly shocked at the idea.

"Yup!" Bob nodded. "Probably the best idea I've had in a while, if I do say so, and even if Khaine thinks I've gone off the bloody deep end. She's been doing just fine, and will continue to do so I'm sure. You should really give her a little more credit... she _was_ just trying to help, in most cases, even if things did tend to get a little out of control."

"I think I'll agree with Khaine in this case," Kalli said dryly.

Bob smiled and shrugged. "That's your choice, and can't say I blame ya for going along with the big lug on it. Anyway!" His gaze sharpened on her. "That give you an idea of what or who I am? And, more importantly, can we pass off the incredulity and whatnot for what I might say or do?"

Kalli smirked faintly. "Yes, yes, I think I've figured that out, alright. Heh."

"Okay, good." Bob nodded in satisfaction, then tilted his head as he rocked a bit. "So, tell me, what do you think of recent events with that boneheaded kid of mine, Dolen?"

Kalli sighed. "I think he's gone way off the deep end and I don't know what's gotten into him, and wish there was something I could do."

Bob ticked off the pointed on his fingertips. "He has, I do, and you can."

Kalli raised an eyebrow. "What, then?"

Bob pointed to a convenient seat. "Take a load off, leave the pacing to me while I go through this. It's a damned mess." He stood up, waited for her to sit, then began pacing with his head down in thought. "First off, I suppose I should say that I've had a hell of a lot more of a hand in events surrounding him than he'd probably appreciate. Including his encountering one of the Seven."

Kalli settled into the chair and watches him thoughtfully. "So what _really_ happened, then?"

"Oh, he gave you the basics, if not the whole truth," Bob replied with a quirked smile. "I nudged things along to get three of the Seven checked on who were in immediate danger of being discovered, and that particular system sweep went perfectly along with what needed doing. And hey, there were a couple Eldar heroes right on the way, what could be better?"

The energy dimmed a bit as he remembered and shook his head.

"Laranael and Dolen worked really well together, and had for a really long time, since they were kids," Bob went on. "I won't get into things along the years between them, that's for him if you want to ask, but there was enough there that he went totally _ballistic_ when she got burned down outside a facility they were going to investigate, especially when it was her getting him out of the way. Not a pretty thing for the male ego or mind, eh?"

He waved it off.

"Anyway. I could wish that someone had bothered to look a little closer at him along the way, because there is _no way_ that what he started pulling from out of the air in the way of power could be done by a non-talent. So, he goes on this major rampage and ends up faced with the sorcerer, who happens to be tapping into something _underneath_ this place that even the Eldar didn't know about. Yeah, one of the Seven, and this sucker was working on draining its power." He glanced at her. "Still with me, so far? Any questions?"

Kalli listened quietly and gave a nod. "I think so."

"Good," Bob smirked, then made a face. "Because here's where it got really ugly. See, Dolen is a bright boy and knows about Chaos sorcerers and their tendency to find themselves brought back from the dead in no time. He didn't want that and pulled on his bad vibes to suck the bastard's soul into himself... unfortunately, the sorcerer was still plugged into that flaming wall socket when that happened.

"What this meant is that he was suddenly tapping into a _hell_ of a lot more power than he'd ever even dreamed of, but rather than let it loose he held doggedly to it so the sorcerer couldn't escape." He shook his head. "I'm really torn between admiration and wanting to smack him on that, but..." He shrugged. "Anyway, so he's draining right along, and ends up with a solid link that the beastie used to have.

"That on its own would be enough to kill anyone, believe me, but that rage and hatred... eesh. And there was one final complication." He sighed. "One that Dolen doesn't realize even now, and won't see it... there was another soul out there, one of a friend, and she chose to lend what help she could. Which means there's three souls in there and one humdinging amount of power running around."

Kalli stared at him. "Um... That can't be good, can it? But what can I do about it?"

"No, it's not good at all," Bob agreed, stopping his pacing to face her with a sober expression. "He absorbed a lot of power, and that plus his sheer stubborn will is what kept him alive, but there's something in him that went really wrong that day and that's what drained him away to what he is now. Whether this can be fixed or not, frankly, is up to you, you're the only one he'll listen to now. You're the single last connection that he has to the life that was and he has any regrets over, anything else..." He shook his head. "Duty and honor kinda lost their shine when he compared it to all the things he's lost over the years. That right there, though, is why I'm here, since this _has_ to be resolved one way or another. I could do it, but it's not my right. _He_ can do it, though, with a little help..."

Kalli sighed, and gave a nod. "I'll do what I can, if there's anything I can do.."

Bob nodded slowly. "I'll be honest with ya, kiddo. With what he's done, he could step up to bat back home as a real player, a god in more common terms. I can't allow that though, he's too damned unhinged right now, and if it comes down to it..." he looked away and shrugged, "I'll do what I have to, which won't be good for him. If you can get him to listen, who knows how it'll turn out? You have to get him to realize and accept that there's the third soul in there, he wove it together as tightly as the sorcerer to his own and there's _no way_ they can be unraveled until he does that. Once he does... _if_ he does, then what happens after that will depend."

Kalli nodded slowly and climbed to her feet. "Guess I'd better pack my bags then..."

Bob smiled again. "Decisive too, no wonder..." He shook his head in amusement, then tilted his head. "Flying freight, or feel like express mail?"

Kalli glanced up at him and said, "What do you mean?"

A portal flickered open and Bob chuckled, "I'll let you decide how much haste to put into it. Ye olde magic door will stay open and keep track of the bonehead's movements until you choose."

Kalli cocked her head and looked at it for a moment. "Right, I suppose that works, then." She headed that way.

"Take care, kiddo," Bob said, "Do me and the old curmudgeon proud." then disappeared.

Kalli went through, wondering just how she was going to talk some sense into the guy.


	14. Hope for Salvation

The portal opened to an enclosed, rocky beach, a jagged cliff rising to leave its shadow and bar any immediately obvious path further inland. One end opened onward as the coast curved further, lost to sight, while behind her lay the blasted terminus of this end of the cliffs. The only sound to be heard was the unceasing pulse of the waves lapping at the beach or crashing at rock outcroppings a bit further out.

No life seemed inclined to remain nearby, perhaps a reaction to the low prickling that stirred the fine hairs at the nape of her neck, a low thrum of electricity in the air. Dolen sat a bit further down, though he didn't seem to notice her arrival as he focused on a shimmering distortion before him. Kalli wasn't quite sure what it was, but it made her skin _crawl_.

Kalli shivered a bit and went to approach him, saying tentatively, "Dolen?"

Dolen's skull turned slowly to look in her direction, and the unease began to fade as he clenched a hand gradually into a fist. "What are you doing here, Kalli May?" He looked beyond her, and his gaze was somewhat more intense. "And come by such unusual methods..."

"I took a shortcut," Kalli said. "I had to talk to you. I haven't... I haven't been able to stop thinking about... since..." She stumbled over her words, looking to the ground.

"At a loss for words? That is surely a first," Dolen replied with a hint of amusement, and silently stood. "Speak your purpose, I will listen even though I will doubtless question something further. You must admit that there is something odd in seeing you separated from your beloved Darknova in this manner." he chuckled raspily.

"All things considered I don't think I could have waited another week to get back here," Kalli admitted sheepishly. "Bad enough what I did to the Cybions..."

"The Cybions?" Dolen lightly prodded, the seething undercurrent of his dark emotions abating as he studied her with a trace of concern.

Kalli nodded slowly. "When I returned to Karzan I came to a Cybion base in hopes of finding my youngest granddaughter, Zillah..." Kalli explained quietly. "But when... when I found out what they had been doing, I... I killed them. Nearly everyone on the station..."

Dolen absorbed that in eerie silence, then asked, "You said nearly all, was that by choice or by accident?" He remembered the child he'd encountered, and tied the incidents together, a flash of anger boiling at the thought. There were still some decent things in this blasted and hated universe, and that one might be endangered... "And did you find the child?"

Kalli nodded slightly and said, "Zillah... yeah, she's alright, thankfully someone rescued her when the Cybions tried to abduct her..." Kalli sighed.

"That is well, at least," Dolen offered in quiet encouragement. "That safety is far more important than the lives of those who would think to endanger her, no matter the number, is it not?"

"No, I do fully believe they deserved to die," Kalli said. "What disturbed me about it was how I lost control like that."

"Ah yes," Dolen replied knowingly, that was something he could understand all too well. "You need be careful in that, lest you find an end which you had not intended, Kalli May. You are better than I in that, and deserve far better than what might claim your soul. Be vigilant."

"But after learning how they were abusing my granddaughters... how they were experimenting on them and trying to enslave them and deeming them failures if they would not obey..." Kalli's voice shook, and she could hardly stay calm even saying that. She shook her head and sighed and stared off.

"I understand anger and rage well," Dolen replied, "And will say that never have I seen you set your own loose save when it was most needed or justified. Remain true to that spark of self and it will gain no hold upon you, even your remorse and uncertainty speak well of your grasp and control of it beyond what you may consider."

Kalli put it out of mind again with some effort and said, "But I didn't come here so much about me, as of you. Should have never left you like that, whatever you say."

"Better to consider your own soul," Dolen replied calmly, "For my own is corrupted of choice and circumstance, and I recognize the danger I represent to nearly all others. Seeing one slain for no reason than a mirrored pursuit of vengeance, while another has been bound in humiliation..." He shook his head. "No, you should not have left as you did, leaving the matter unfinished and still tainting this world. Have you then come to correct that mistake, to end that which was left undone? I think I would welcome it, or at least a part of me..." 

"I've come to try to help you, however I can," Kalli said. "Whatever the consequences." She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

Dolen snorted lightly. " _Help_ me? There is nothing which may be done unless you have encountered some means by which to secure the destruction of a soul during your travels." He shook his head and turned away. "There is no salvation in this life or state of damnation, do not hold illusion elsewise. Only destroying what remains yet is within your grasp, if you ask it of me."

"Dolen..." Kalli said fervently. "Don't you see? There are _three souls_ there." She swayed on her feet, wondering just how she could possibly save him from himself.

"What _is_ it that holds such fascination in that illusion?" Dolen asked irritably, turning sharply back to face her. "Three now have laid that claim at my feet, and three now will have heard the same response. There can be no more than two! I bound the sorcerer within my own, and sealed my fate in the doing." He throttled the momentary irritation and look at her intently. "Why? Of all others I might expect, but surely you..."

"Because it's true, and your refusal to believe that damns the third as well," Kalli said firmly. "Listen to yourself and take a good look for yourself without blinding yourself to what you might really find."

Dolen sighed and shook his head, "I speak only as I know it to be, but see of your own senses..." He reached through the gaping armor and drew the crystal forth and held it out for her inspection. As with Suzcecoz, Kalli could readily detect the third, though it skirted the edges of the two bound tightly at the center of the gem.

"I see quite clearly what is there," Kalli said. "And I reiterate, there are three souls here. Do you really wish to drag the other down into your own damnation as well?"

"I would not, were it so," Dolen snapped, clearly still not seeing. "I truly do not understand this shared delusion!"

"You only see what you want to see, and you're so utterly convinced of what you think you know that you refuse to acknowledge what is truly there," Kalli said. "Why do you do this?" She sighed.

"I see as clearly as you," Dolen grated. "It lays within my hand and I _feel_ the pulse of what lies within, I know the truth of it! But what..." Skeletal fingers closed around the crystal as he looked thoughtfully away. "What might be the nature of this mistaken notion? None know the other, and no common thread might be found save encountering myself. Is there aught more which my nature might induce... hmm."

"Would I lie to you, Dolen? It's you who are mistaken, not I," Kalli said, sighing again. She'd known he was stubborn, but this was beyond all reason. "Why will you not see that?"

"No, I would not believe you lied to me, Kalli May," Dolen replied quietly. "Many things else have I found to be wanting, but your integrity has never been among them. That does not dispel the notion of your being misled, perhaps even by some aspect of my nature which I do not yet understand."

"I don't know how or why you managed to capture her soul as well when you bound the sorcerer, but nonetheless she is there..." Kalli murmured softly.

Dolen began pacing with silent energy, considering the problem and muttering about possibilities which he just as quickly discards, examined another and moved on. He either didn't hear or paid no heed to her latest revelation, perhaps jotting it down to the delusion.

After a few moments more, he turned back to her and extended the crystal again. "Here, view it once more, yet see it through the veil of my own eyes..."

Kalli raised an eyebrow and looks at it. She had thought that this might have been a simple enough matter of telling him something that he might have not seen himself, but that he was so stubborn about refusing to see it was beyond comprehension. How could he not see what was plain as day?

Kalli felt the brush of his mind, an invitation to accept the offer he'd made to clarify and dispel this strange illusion. Refusal led nowhere, but taking the chance provided an interesting tidbit to ponder... his worldview was very similar to the Wraithsight she'd encountered with the Wraithguard and Lords, and in it the gem shone clearly... but with only two residing therein. Kalli accepted readily enough and looked, and shook her head slowly.

"Your vision is clouded and twisted," Kalli said. "That you've blinded yourself to what is in front of you so clearly. No matter how obvious it is to me or anyone else. Then see what I see, then."

Dolen accepted with little reservation, curious to examine the oddity that seemed to plague the others. She sensed his puzzlement as he shared her Sight, and the gentle examination he turned on the threads which her power followed, tracing it to its inner source in search of any signs of interference or disruption. He shied away from the blood-red tie which bound her yet to Khaine, but his puzzlement remained as he drew away.

"I... don't understand, " he said.

"I've no doubt you could see it for yourself were you willing to accept the truth of it," Kalli said gently. "I'm not lying or deluded..."

"No," Dolen replied in troubled denial. "Only the sorcerer's minions were surrounding when he was bound and there was no reason to hold more than casual interest in their fates..."

It was clear that he was shying away from the nature of what he'd sensed through her. The revelation had not the slightest hint of Chaos to it.

"It was not Chaos," Kalli said quietly. "No hint of darkness stains that soul save from those she is bound with. You'd believed her lost, and you would not accept what really had happened..."

She didn't fully understand it herself, nor know all the details certainly, but she'd heard enough from various sources to make guesses at what she lacked.

"No, I'd never..." Dolen acted as though struck a physical, and low blow, dropping to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. "Not that, I could never do or allow... the idea is obscene beyond imagining..."

"You may not have realized what you did," Kalli said. "Unintentional on your part perhaps... But regardless of how it came about, does she deserve that fate?"

"No," Dolen replied tonelessly, looking now at the crystal with clear horror, finally seeing what his subconscious had edited out before. "Why..." he moaned pitifully, chilling in the unearthly voice, and it trailed off with a rattled sigh as something else surfaced at the last. "And does rightful vengeance entail what I have sought so blindly?" he asked without expectation of answer, more a question of his own blackened soul.

"You need not destroy yourself over it," Kalli said gently. "You may think yourself damned, blackened, beyond redemption... but it's rarely actually true."

"A life for a life," Dolen said quietly, studying the stone and appearing not to have heard her reassurance, "The nature of justice allows for that, where the heart and soul commands it, but to hound through the shadows and past the abyss into oblivion? And to sacrifice another in the doing, the very font of rage? No."

The crystal dropped from his hand to lay glittering and unnoticed on the ground as he lowered his head.

Kalli went over close to him quietly. "You don't have to do this, Dolen," Kalli said quietly.

"I have already done it," He replied with bitter self-recrimination. "What price the rightful rest of a deserving soul? What restitution for sinking into the depths of damnation with eyes shuttered and blind to any consequence save the urgings of hate? To destroy and torment is what I have become, death in fact as I have always been in purpose... The monster without has crept within, nay, was invited."

"What's done is done, but that does not mean that there is no hope, no chance of redemption," Kalli said softly. "There is always hope." She really seemed to, quite firmly, believe that too.

"Hope is a bleak and empty wasteland," Dolen replied flatly, but looked up and out toward the surf. "Yet still is there that which must be done before anything else may be considered..."

He looked down at the gem with a mix of loathing and pain, then scooped it up with sharp fingertips digging furrows in the hard-packed soil, then stood.

Kalli whispered, "To save one soul is to save the entire world..." as much to herself as to him.

Dolen nodded once and replied quietly, "And so it shall be, to free that which was unrightfully bound, and to give two others some measure of justice..."

Two patches of ground near him began to swirl, then shimmer with heat, and momentarily two crystals rose from the earth to float nearby. He extended the black gem and let it hang in the air, drawing his hand back as the other two began a slow orbit around it.

What he could not see, and which he had unconsciously woven so tightly, he now viewed with painful clarity. The pattern was an incredibly complex thing, and beautiful in its way, but a single light tug at a strand set it to unraveling and slowly drawing the two foreign energy points away from the center and outward to the new constructs.

Kalli watched what he did quietly, hoping beyond hope that this might be the resolution to the matter, that somehow she could yet bring some hope of salvation.

The black showed the faintest lightening to it, but as the threads were separated it and the sullen red trade snarled passes of energy between them until they were finally forced fully apart and the red was thrust to resentful captivity in one of the other crystals. Only when that was completed did the clearer blue separate itself and nearly leap for the other. Dolen watched the three in silence, then plucked each from the air.

For now he returned his own to its rest within himself, and stood looking down at the pulsing radiance of the others held in each hand. "Revenge, or justice?" he murmured.

Kalli walked up behind him, looking quietly. "Redemption," she said quietly.

"Redemption, what an odd and unlikely term," Dolen mused, then turned slowly to face her. "Will you accompany me in this final undertaking? I... would value your presence and insight."

"I would accompany you to the depths of hell and back," Kalli replied.

Dolen appeared quietly shocked by the reply, but covered quickly by lifting his hands to set the gems on tethers of force to hover at his shoulders. That done, he focused on a location not terribly distant and opens a portal to it, then gestured to the wooded glen to be seen beyond.

"First must I see to a release," he said softly.

Kalli nodded quietly. She had fully meant what she said. Although preferred emphasis on the "and back" part.

Dolen walked through the portal, which Kalli recognized led into the heart of the cherry forest as she stepped forward into the quiet glen and the circle vanished behind them. It was a setting that she recognized the Eldar would find particularly appealing, a gentle breeze seeming to sing in the rustling of distant leaves and gentling the wild grasses and flowers that had taken root here.

He walked silently toward the center of the clearing and took a long look around, then turned his attention to the odd plant that was at once both alien and perfectly in harmony with its surroundings.

"What..." he began, then shook his head sharply, "It matters not."

He crouched to take a look at the thing, careful not to touch the delicate construct of gracefully arching stems and a single scintillating bloom.

"I could weave the flesh and sinew of life," he said softly, "to restore the soul to its vibrant shell, and yet... would the greater gift instead be to release it, to accept its rightful passage, and forget the horror of that universe gone mad? I think peace might be gained, to be reborn amidst the arms of the El'dari, and to once again know the brothers and sisters of Iyanden soon to arrive."

Kalli followed and looked around quietly. She didn't trust herself to answer what she thought, and didn't think such was really directed at her in the first place. She stared silently at the plant thoughtfully.

Dolen was only partly speaking to himself, however, and turned a thoughtful look to Kalli. "Tell me, you who have held my soul from the precipice more than once and sees what my own sight hides from me..." he trailed off, then shook his head slowly as he drew the gently glowing blue crystal to his hand and looked instead to it. "You would speak only as I know the truth must be."

An aura of power built and enfolded the gem, and it glowed brighter and brighter until suddenly the crystal cracked and began to crumble to glittering dust. Kalli could hear a thread of melody as the light flared once more and then suddenly vanished.

Kalli said quietly and meaningfully, "I don't think that I am, perhaps, the right one to ask..."

"I was once Eldar and knew the heart which beat within," Dolen replied, turning his hand to let the fragments to drift down and be carried away by the breeze. "Sooner damned than stand against what is meant to be, and a dream unknown to be given a chance at true peace of heart and soul, to forget the wounds inflicted over a lifetime... No, in this I can accept and act upon only the truth, though I was blind to it."

Kalli stood by and gave a quiet nod, watching what he did. Perhaps, she thought, at least one soul might be saved today...

Dolen stood and abruptly turned away, making peace with that causing a sudden surge of... not pain, more a battering against the bars he'd set about his own soul. He made a violent sweeping gesture to silence it and another portal sprung into existence, this one dark and featureless, and he stepped through it without hesitation.

Kalli turned and looked to see where he was going now and to follow him. A light sprung up as Dolen entered, and Kalli was reminded of the recent mission she'd undertaken for Iyanden's Farseer... The chamber was a duplicate of the one that she'd investigated with the scouts, complete with terminal at the center, but a staircase spiraled upward at one side into the darkness far above. Another difference was apparent in the lack of the eerie light and heat that had oozed from the pit.

"What do you think, Kalli May?" Dolen asked, gesturing broadly around. "Appropriate to end this at the place it began, or more precisely the destination that was sought without knowing, would you not agree?" He walked over and traced a finger across the control matrix, bringing it briefly to life.

Kalli glanced around briefly and said, "Take your vengeance if that's what you want to do, but you need not destroy yourself in the process. There is no true ending, only the ending of one thing and the beginning of something else..."

"There is no vengeance!" Dolen snarled, snagging the remaining crystal and hurling it to shatter against the floor. "None of it mattered!"

He stalked away from the pedestal and to the lip of the pit leading down into the darkness, then stopped at its edge and glared down to the faintest flicker of a glow far below.

"Dolen.." Kalli said quietly. "Everything matters. I don't want to see you destroy yourself like this."

"Far better that I do so," Dolen replied quietly. "You fail to see the truth in me, even as I failed to see the truth. Even should I forsake this grim visage and play once again the part of living flesh, there is that which will creep free one day and continue to visit the death which has ever been my gift and curse."

"No, Dolen," Kalli said. "It need not have to be so. There is the potential for good or ill in every being. But what they do ultimately depends upon their own choices. You can choose life, or you can choose death, or you can choose to dance upon the edge of death and never allow it to dominate you."

"Ever optimistic," Dolen chuckled mirthlessly, then continued softly. "But then you have ever been the stronger, gentler soul. I envy and admire you for that, and have wondered what fate might have been pondering to bring this curse upon that."

"There's no such thing as fate," Kalli replied. "Fate did nothing. You did."

"That does not necessarily encourage restraint," Dolen replied dryly, though there was at least a hint of humor there.

"It all comes down to choice," Kalli said. "You made a choice then, and you make a choice now. I do not think, deep down, that you would truly desire death so much had you been in a better state of mind. I, certainly, would not want you to..." she trailed off with a sigh.

Dolen settled to the ground at the pit's rim, legs dangling over the edge, and replied quietly, "You are indeed right, as always, it is choice upon choice which has resulted in... this," he gestured absently to himself, "Yet am I still uncertain, unable to recognize what choice is the correct one. Once all things seemed so clear and sure, but in the shadow and ash there is suddenly no clarity of mind or soul. Blind..."

"Speaking only for myself," Kalli murmured, "I would want you to live..."

Dolen chuckled hollowly. "And that holds more weight than you might imagine, Kalli May, and yet the fear remains that what I could accept might fall to the very darkness I embraced by choice..." he sighed. Too many conflicts and whirling thoughts, cutting emotion, the whole was pressing in and he barely kept from the brink of madness.

"I'm willing to take that chance," Kalli said quietly. "I would go with you, through darkness and light, through war and peace, through life and death."

Dolen remained silent for a long minute after her reply, then quietly said, "I would give you no reason to regret, for that would be a final strike which would send me plunging fully into the abyss I look upon within..." He sighed, seeming to fold inward, then straightened deliberately and rises, then turned away from the pit to face her. "What would you ask of me," he asked with quiet intent.

She looked to him and reached out a hand reassuringly, and said quietly but fervently, "Live."

Dolen stood silently for a moment, dark eyes glittering, then bowed his head. "As you wish, so shall it be." He walked slowly forward and extended his armored hand to touch hers. "Though I may doubt the wisdom of it, I cannot deny your choice and make mine own accordingly."

She squeezed it faintly, as if more reassuring herself than him, and bowed her head toward him. The faintest flicker of a smile crossed her face.

Dolen sighed lightly, then shook his head. "I can scarcely credit your arrival, so quickly upon the heels of my delving into means by which to end the matter for once and all, but it would appear that I must and bow my head to fate and a persistence of your will. I..." He shook his head. "Thank you, though I hope your choice does not prove ill-fated."

"There is no fate but that which we make ourselves," Kalli said again.

"Considering the choices made of late," Dolen replied, "I will needfully reserve judgment as to your continued wisdom then, shall I not?"

He chuckled faintly and looks down at himself, then shook his head in distaste. The armor began to flow and expand as power touched it and drew on other sources to restore it to its smooth contours, surface shiny black and bearing no hint of the scarlet mark at the chest.

Kalli smirked faintly. "Everyone makes questionable choices at times. I know I've certainly done any number of things I regret..."

"You?" Dolen replied with some measure of disbelief. "Surely you jest. Certainly nothing of any great import, and with reasonable rationalization to explain it."

Accepting the command, he knew they'd end up in more populous areas soon and went about easing the impact of his presence to the unfamiliar until such a time as he could make more... drastic changes. A helm was the next, and he drew a suitable design into being.

"Not so very long ago," Kalli pointed out, "I had allowed the trickery of Tzeentch to drag me down into Chaos and madness..."

"Ah yes, that," Dolen acknowledged wryly, "I had quite forgotten it, swept it entirely away beneath the weight of an overwhelming counterbalance of far more substantial and admirable actions."

He looked at the helm he formed, then refined a few details on it before settling it into place. The helm was more medieval than what the original had been, with wings swept upward to either side.

Kalli watched quietly, much appreciating the change. She had never wanted to return home alone, and really hoped that there might be at least a brief break until the next minor crisis broke lose.

Dolen adjusted the fit of the helm briefly to seal properly, and knew he'd be adjusting the armor itself soon enough, but that was for another time.

He turned his full attention to Kalli, remaining still for the span of several breaths without any word or explanation, then finally broke the silence, "Where now, then?" A hint of anticipatory amusement emerged. "You shall decide and bring us."

"I think a return to Epsilon Station may be in order," Kalli said.

"That would seem appropriate," Dolen replied, still quietly amused. "Then bring us when you are prepared."

Kalli vaguely wondered to herself just how she was expected to do that, but didn't say anything and turned and looked off at nothing in particular, vaguely hoping for some good timing.

Dolen chuckled softly and reached to touch her shoulder. "Allow me to show the way..."

A thread of mind offered an invitation, waiting for an answer before drawing her outward to the familiar energies of the Nexus that she likely found just as tantalizingly similar to the Eldar as he did, and less painful.

"I could assay the journey, but thought to offer a small thing I have recently learned," Dolen spoke in her mind.

Kalli accepted with a small smile and inclined her head toward him in appreciation, and went to see about trying it. It took a minute to get it, but she managed to get a lock on it, and proceeded to activate it, keeping the image of her Darknova on Epsilon Station firmly in mind, as it was much more familiar to her than the temporary quarters she had taken.

Dolen observed carefully, the process one that he was growing more familiar with himself. He had a moment of crossed amusement and dismay at just what he'd come into contact and possession of lately, the sheer depth of the knowledge intimidating in its way... if he was one to be easily swayed, at any rate. He looked around at the familiar setting of the Darknova and reached to run fingertips lightly along a seat back.

"What am I doing?" he asked in little more than a whisper, then whipped away with a sudden surge of heated emotion.

Kalli turned and looked at him in confusion, and said, "What do you mean?"

"I ask for your patience, Kalli May," Dolen replied tightly, flexing his fingers slowly. "Perhaps it will abate with a return of the mortal coil, to dissuade the pale shadows of death, I know not. Please, pay me no heed, save should any hint of danger rise and then I expect you to react with appropriate decisiveness."

Kalli relaxed a bit, giving a tight nod and letting out a sigh of vague relief. She rubbed her eyes for a moment and turned for the hatch.

Dolen's awareness was sharper, but even before he wouldn't have missed the subtleties of her posture and expression, long familiar with them by now. "What did you expect?" he asked with dry amusement, and followed her, taking refuge in the mundane actions.

"I don't know," Kalli said. "I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I seem to do that a lot from my experience."

Dolen shook his head and offered in quiet reassurance. "My word still stands, and I am no danger to you or yours in any instance. I... could not be."

"I don't doubt you," Kalli said calmly.

She headed for the lift. All this had quite clearly reminded her how precious life was, and she wanted to see Zillah again.

Dolen stopped at the lift and looked back along the path they'd come, then to Kalli to ask quietly, "It will take some hours to accomplish what must be done, and until that time I am... unnatural. Perhaps it would be wisest that I retreat for a time until that task is accomplished."

Kalli looked to him thoughtfully for a moment, and said, "Then do so, if you will. I must see Zillah. I think in my overly worrying about you lately I have neglected her."

"That would be best," Dolen replied.

He offered a stiff bow and walks away to return to the ship. No, he'd not subject a child to the unnatural air that surrounded him, there was guilt enough in that he had been at the root of even a momentary distraction from her wellbeing.

"What _am_ I doing?" he asked softly as he enters the ship once more and went to see to what must be done.

Kalli left him for the moment and stepped into the lift, hoping that she had done the right thing and that this would all turn out well, and went up to see Zillah.


	15. A Friendly Lunch

To become so infinitely familiar with the long and painful aspects of death invited an understanding of the reverse... equally long and painful in the doing, and likely not a sight that any with a weak stomach would have wished to view. Dolen accepted the pain readily, as was only his due, and emerged a few hours later looking much as he did before. 

He settled on a simple black uniform instead of armor, little more than a skinsuit in black with accents of red with appropriate symbols attached. The weapons he once carried had been lost but he didn't feel their absence strongly. A final detail of note was that there was no sign of the mark of Khaine on _him_ either, the change in his armor appeared to be a common theme.

A squad of four armed Death Dancers on standard patrol was passing through the docking bay making sure everything was in order. They nod to him respectfully as they go by.

Dolen offered a brief nod in reply, then walked past and deeper into the station. At this point he might have used a comm or checked with the station computers, but the changes were more than skin deep as he didn't even think of that and instead cast a Seeking web out to locate Kalli. The difference didn't even register in his mind.

Kalli was several decks up currently, with Zillah and Learned Tinden and eating sandwiches. A tranquil setting, and Dolen considered returning to his refuge and allowing it to continue untainted... but shook himself sternly and headed for a lift to begin a trek up-deck. At least he could avoid the disturbance of taking the shortcut there.

The three of them looked up at him as he entered. Zillah waved cheerfully, but the old servile's expression was a bit darker. Dolen went to get some food as well, vaguely amused at the notion of eating again and the ease with which he'd discarded it before. Troubling thought, and one that held place beside wonder at the reasoning of the servile's suddenly darkened mood.

He returned to the table with a fairly wide variety of cold meats and vegetables, and inclined his head. "Would my company offend?"

"No," Tinden said. "You are welcome at my table, for I see that your shadows may not grow so long as they may have done. Be seated, and eat well, if you will."

Dolen nodded and settled gracefully, the old habits of movement apparently returning without any real thought, then turned his attention to the cryptic servile. "The others I know, if one only briefly and the other..." He smiled awkwardly, shook his head once. "Naetheless, while I am familiar with your kind, I have not had the pleasure of your acquaintance. I am called Dolen."

The old servile introduced herself. "I am called Learned Tinden. I come here to teach those here who will learn in the ways of 'magic', or psionics as it is called here."

"Ah," he replied with a nod. "I have grown familiar over time with the differences in terminology, though the differences in substance are far less apparent in what I have seen and known." He applied himself to his meal a bit, a thoughtful expression rising and then passing with a shrug at his first bite.

"As I have noticed," Tinden said. "Although the methodology used seems to differ in some ways, the ability applied is, at the root, the same."

Dolen turned an amused glance toward Zillah. "And would I be correct in assuming that it is to your benefit that Learned Tinden is currently engaged?"

Zillah gave a nod, and said, "Uh-huh. She's been teaching me all sorts of stuff."

"That speaks well of the teacher," Dolen said in oblique compliment. "Yet I would wonder as to the nature of the differences which have been discovered in the two approaches. They are not, in truth, so greatly different, but there are specific matters which are... if not unique, at least most widely known to certain bloodlines."

Tinden said, "It was not easy to teach at first, due to the nature of how I came upon my own magical ability, but fortunate that I had learned much as well as what had been Shaped into the fiber of my being."

Dolen nodded slowly, a brief pause ensuing as he took a bite and wondered at the original dark mood which now seemed lifted. "Understanding and control," he said, leaving thought to fend for itself, "Are common elements which are required by any example I have encountered of the psychic or 'mystical' art."

Tinden nodded slowly. "It is what the Takers and the Rebels lacked and refused to acknowledge, and it drove them into madness."

Zillah, in the last five minutes, apparently just consumed no less than ten sandwiches. The speed of destruction was amusingly amazing, but Dolen restrained all but the thinnest of smiles as he continued his own meal at a more sedate pace.

"It would seem a good resource indeed has been found," he said, "To supplement what Kalli May might offer in regards to specific uses."

His own knowledge was not a topic he was willing to discuss, the events entirely too fresh in his memory.

"But, I do not believe you came here to discuss the uses of mental powers," Tinden said, picking at her own food and actually eating little.

Dolen offered a hand-shrug. "I came with no specific purpose, Learned Tinden, beyond reacquainting myself with certain aspects of the world around me. Whether that entails a discussion of matters immaterial or the most recent news is truly of little difference."

Kalli, happy enough for an opportunity of a change of topic, proceeded to describe the events she had been called on to deal with on planet Belfast recently.

"Sentient machines," Dolen mused. "The idea is not one which is unknown or even uncommon elsewhere, yet the question begs to be answered as to what the creators had intended when they dispensed with certain basic safety precautions and controls. They are, after all, machines."

"The Cybions tend to be lapse in safety protocols and common sense quite frequently..." Kalli commented wryly.

"A very valid point," Dolen agreed dryly. "This is not the first incident which involved rogues of their creation causing havoc on one planet or another. Thankfully the previous Ork scourge was also dealt with in reasonable order, the prospect of their rampaging through the Empire is not a pleasant one."

Zillah coughed softly. "The Orks attacked the Kenya system last week," she said quietly. "They had a really big ship, but we blew them all up and killed them all."

Dolen fastened immediately on the girl at the news. "A 'really big ship'? An improbably cobbled-together monstrosity with no logical structure or sane means of propulsion?"

Zillah nodded repeatedly. "Uh-huh. But we blew it up good. Me and Sharra and Jenna and some Death Dancers and a bunch of Imperial fighters and some cruisers and a bunch of Predator ships. But a lot of us got blown up too."

"A Hulk, here?" Dolen shifted a look to Kalli. "Where did such a thing come from? They are assuredly a common enough scourge in other realms, yet all signs indicated their presence in this galaxy had been eradicated."

Kalli says, "I have ... no idea."

Zillah added, "And we got down to the planet and some of them had landed there and survived and there was one really big, mean Ork, and him and Sharra fought for a long time, and she kicked his butt, but she didn't look too good afterward."

" _And_ a warlord," Dolen said grimly. "It might be wise to seek backward along their path and ascertain what other planetary systems they had assaulted, and whether there were other forces left in their wake. The Orks are a most dangerous foe, due to their savage ferocity and lack of wit to recognize when a cause is lost."

Kalli drummed her fingers thoughtfully and said, "Zillah, transmit me a visual of this big Ork you mentioned, please?" Zillah nodded, and Kalli grimaced. "That's what I was afraid of. It was Grak."

She almost seemed a little sad about hearing that Grak is dead, weirdly enough.

"Grak?" Dolen inquired utterly politely, stifling an irrational surge of anger at the name never being mentioned. There were doubtless a thousand small details that were overlooked regularly, and there was nothing to be done for it. The pale shadow of emotion stirred it again, but he clenched it ruthlessly down.

"Yeah... Remember my previous mention of questionable choices and lapses in judgment?" Kalli said, sighing softly. "I had ... previously encountered this Grak. And not in entirely hostile terms either."

Dolen stifled a groan, looking pained. "Oh, Kalli May, the Orks..." He shook his head. "No matter now, in regards to this one at the least, but an ample display of the utterly barbaric and utterly untrustworthy nature of the species. The only ones ever known to ally with them, even temporarily, were the minions of the dead Chaos gods...." He frowned, wondering why something about that stirs a memory or perception.

"Yeah, let's just say that was a stupid idea," Kalli said, shaking her head slowly. "He had with him the modified Orks the Cybions had been experimenting with as well, I presume?"

Zillah gave a nod.

Dolen chewed absently on a bit of carrot, prying at the odd cognitive twist, then gives it up with a frustrated mental shrug and leaves it for his subconscious to toy with.

"Then that would likely mean the greater part of what was available to them," he returned to the topic, "Yet would I be loath to dismiss them without surety of it. They are a most pernicious pest breed."

"I don't know where they came from," Zillah said. "They just kind of appeared out of nowhere."

Dolen sighed and nodded. "That is ever their way, though there are methods by which the trail of a hulk may be traced through the bounds of time and space. I believe I would rest easier to examine the system and look to that task, though there is no great reason to haste as the recent destruction of their Warlord will mean disorganization until such a time as another ascends."

Zillah nodded and said, "They weren't very nice, or very smart. They kept accidentally blowing themselves up and they had absolutely no regard for life..." She looked off darkly for a moment, and grabbed another sandwich to shove in her mouth.

"No, they have no care for life," Dolen replied evenly. "Not even that of their own kind. They are nigh comedic in their other attributes, yet it is that homicidal disregard which makes them both a potent adversary and loathsome creatures beneath contempt." He frowned looking at Zillah and her moment of distance, and asked quietly, "Surely you were not within the sphere of their influence during the invasion... ?"

"Me and Sharra and Jenna were in the Kenya system investigating the assassination attempt on President Whitetree when they attacked," Zillah said.

She had been with a family member at least, Dolen mused, but that led to the matter of investigating an assassination... He had to remind himself that this was neither his homeland nor right by blood, and stilled the first response that came to mind. "I see," he replied simply, not wanting to think what a child would have thought of the sheer carnage inherent to any Ork invasion. He focused on his food a bit more instead.

"I think I killed at least thirty of them myself," Zillah said with a touch of pride, smiling a bit more and munching on a lettuce and tomato sandwich.

"Quite an admirable accomplishment," Dolen replied with a note of genuine praise, though the smile which accompanied it veiled a quiet sadness. He remembered her from not terribly long ago, attending school with other children, and yet she was already engaged in activities of this nature... oddly enough, the hint of melancholy at the thought moderated the flash of undirected anger.

"Sharra'd rather I stay here and learn stuff more before running around doing reckless, dangerous things," Zillah said with a smirk.

Kalli said, "She has a point. But then, you're probably being as stubborn as your grandmother about that, I wouldn't doubt." She smirked.

Dolen chuckled quietly and remarked dryly, "Stubbornness? I would never accuse the elder of that, in fact I would hazard that she is as easily swayed as, say, a Craftworld or a planetary body." An attribute he still wasn't sure wasn't ill used, but it certainly had its purpose.

Kalli laughed lightly, and Zillah grinned. "But Sharra's been nice to me, and she saved me from the Cybions and all," Zillah said. "They weren't very nice either. They were all mean and manipulative and wanted me to do what they wanted all the time."

"Cybions do seem to have their share and more of unpleasant and unsavory sorts," Dolen agreed, then smiled slightly as he looked at the girl. "Not all of them, by any means, however. Humanity is ever a study in perplexing behavior and perversity of nature, where even the best may come of the strangest sources."

"So me and Sharra have been flying around the galaxy investigating stuff and since she's Empress's Own now too we were doing cop-type things and smacking people who were being bad. Which was usually Cybions. There was this one who was making an evil green slime that he wanted to use to devour all humanoid races and take over the galaxy. Ew."

"It would certainly seem you've been keeping busy!" Dolen replied. "And drawing a conclusion from the sheer number of times the name has arisen, I would hazard the guess that you have enjoyed your ventures with this Sharra. Well indeed to have allies." He really didn't want to think about evil slime, the idea bringing to mind entirely too many scenes of Tyranid lairs.

"Uh-huh," Zillah said. "And we also went to this planet where the Cybions were making lizard-like humanoids, they called them sliths, but they were only up to a child-level of intelligence and they were really happy and playful. But we were there investigating reports that they were using them as slaves, but they didn't seem to be doing anything as bad as the posts said."

"Ah, so you've been getting a good first-hand perspective on the varied aspects of the Cybions," Dolen said. "Developing an understanding of a group in all its forms is a remarkably effective approach to recognizing when there is a true aberration which will cause difficulties and require removal."

Strange, he mused, the concept of creating creatures in that manner caused not so much as a twitch now. Odd.

"And then there was the assassination attempt on President Whitetree, which was a real mess, since we never did find out ourselves who did it... it was an invisible guy and he really covered his tracks well, and his name was Xavier, and he was apparently with some secret underground network and was connected with some Chaos 'Alpha Legion' thing somehow."

"Alpha Legion," Dolen stiffened. "It would appear that a great deal has transpired in our absence from this region of space. One wonders what else may have been spat forth from the bowels of the Warp in the interim..."

Chaos and Orks, all they needed now was a Tyranid or Necron invasion and the collection would be complete!

"Uh-huh," Zillah said. "There's always lots to do when you look on the cybernet and see what people are up to."

Dolen lifted a brow in delicate query, "What is this cybernet you mentioned?" The term wasn't one that he could claim as being able to dredge from memory, not that there weren't any number of odd things in this galaxy yet.

"Well, it's a network that a bunch of computers and terminals and commlinks and stuff are on, and people post articles and information about stuff, and chat and comment about things, and news and stuff. It's very useful. Even if most of it is things I'm not allowed to look at and people whining about things."

An open forum for news, information, and opinion... Dolen supposed that there should be little in that to surprise him, but the concept was quite bizarre and more than a bit unsettling. Freedom of speech and opinion were unknown concepts in his own history, and the sheer lengths that people seemed to indulge them here and in the Elkandu universe were enough to cross one's eyes. He could only imagine what sort of information the child wasn't allowed to examine!

"That would seem a useful tool," he said, mulling it over a bit more. "A ready source of information from a wide array of sources without any constraint... admittedly inefficient in ways, but potentially quite useful."

"Uh-huh," Zillah said. "And no matter what the Empire does, people express their opinions on it. Usually very vocally, in large numbers, and in such conflicting opinions that they end up arguing with one another instead of actually talking about what the news story was about in the first place."

Dolen looked puzzled at that, and chewed on one of the last remaining bits of meat on his plate. "Why would anyone create such a venue?" he asked, genuinely mystified. "The potential uses are clear enough, yet with each breath you list a thousand more disadvantages which would seem to cripple it as a whole."

"Oh, the Cybions created it," Zillah said. "But then the masses just kind of took it over after the Usurper was killed for the fourth time. I guess they were happy to finally be able to say what they thought without fear of being shot at for it."

"An enlightened approach... I think," Dolen replied, still perplexed, but angled it aside with a thin smile. "I fear the concepts of widespread and freely generated speech and information dispersal are somewhat strange concepts to me. Each approach would seem to have its favorable and unfavorable aspects."

Zillah gave a nod, and went on, "The Cybions originally created it for posting and commenting on research between widely separated colonies and bases. They'd apparently loosely based the concept on something called the 'internet' that was developed during the late twentieth century on Terra."

"And then promptly lost control of it and created yet another monster," Dolen remarked dryly. "That does seem a rather common theme for them."

They bore a distinct resemblance to the minions of Tzeentch in that regard, which was even less reason to trust their overall motives and actions. Fittingly enough that the Cybions had nominally worshipped the God of Life in this galaxy who was roughly analogous to Tzeentch.

Zillah finished eating, stretching a bit. Dolen looked down at his own largely empty plate, then turned a thoughtful look around the room. His senses still seemed oddly stilted in the wake of his reawakening and he brooded pensively at the subtle differences.

"I should leave you to your family gathering," he said, turning back to look first at Zillah, then Kalli as he stood. "I thank you for the most pleasant company."

"No, don't worry," Zillah said, "I was just going to go study and get some sleep." She smiled brightly at him, stood up, and headed off.

Dolen chuckled softly and murmured, "I did not intend to scare the child away," then shook his head in amusement. The moment passed, though, and a shadow passed his eyes and blanked his expression. "I believe a quiet night is in order," he added quietly and offered a polite bow to them before heading away from the table.

He didn't leave immediately, instead stopping by the replicator to search through its list of offerings. After a minute of searching, thoroughly disgusted, he makes a selection and made his way out with an anonymous bottle and a glass in hand. Quiet and forgetfulness, a blissful combination and surely of no great harm upon the first day of his return.


	16. Redemption

Alcohol, a wonderful invention which could free the mind or bring it to a crashing halt, depending on inclination and choice of poisons. Dolen had been more inclined toward the former and had chosen accordingly, and in the small hours of the morning a memory of a time recently past stirred the light gauze of thought as he rose from the depths of a quiet sleep. There was something he'd forgotten, that needed attending.

That determination in mind, he went about the rituals of waking and called upon Seeking for a sign of the diminutive being who had run afoul of the unyielding and hateful temper which had recently held full sway. Karn, therein was there business to be attended.

He could currently be found not far from the Nexus of Torn Elkandu, fiddling with a drum kit and getting things set up with his companions. Sheniro was nearby testing a microphone, Elgar tuning a piano, and Zelen was attempting to make his electric guitar sound slightly less like a squealing cat.

Dolen nodded to himself, then returned to the Nexus itself rather than taking the more direct approach. It would suit him to see something of the environs through his returned senses and perhaps regain another small measure of the sanity which had fled him.

The city was active and subdued a bit today, with the usual variety of species meandering past going about their business. The pale bluish sun gleamed in the swirling violet sky above. A small rat-like humanoid wearing a glowing talisman scurried past him into the Nexus to teleport out.

The array of species and their scurrying activity was a mild shock at first, but Dolen eased as the underlying current of life and energy didn't impact on him with the grating senselessness he'd experienced in his last visit. He walked calmly away from the Nexus after orienting himself, and headed with a long-legged stride in the direction of the band... wondering whether their apparent reformation boded ill.

They were set up on a stage at Fire's Square at the moment, as they most frequently used to do. Some annoying loud feedback erupted over the speakers for a moment, then Sheniro proceeded to say some tests into the microphone.

Dolen remembered encountering Sheniro before, and had no more use or tolerance for the vile aspect the man represented now than then. In truth, were it not for a pang of conscience for his actions while wholly mad, he would have left Karn to suffer and considered it only ironically just. There was little he could do to atone for the true innocent of the play, though, and so he steeled himself to approach the stage.

The microphone finally working properly, Sheniro proceeded to start singing a very melancholy solo piece while the others got set up. He had the impromptu audience in the square sniffing in moments.

Dolen snorted quietly and circles around the edge of the stage to approach as near Karn as he might while avoiding the rest of the performers. When he judged he'd gone as far as he might without being too greatly intrusive, he directed a tendril of thought to draw the dwarf's attention, a simple mention of the intended target's name.

Karn glanced up from what he was doing and peered about.

"Here," Dolen tepped, adding mental direction to the contact, "You will wish to speak with me again, I think."

He offered a sardonic smile and tilt of his head to affirm when Karn's attention turned his way. Karn raised an eyebrow and climbed off the stage and went over to him. Dolen turned and gestured to follow, walking a small distance away from the stage and from the immediate sphere where any other might conceivably be listening in.

"It would seem you have made good on your intention to return to a life of music," he remarked casually. "Though one might hope that this reformation holds none of the taint of corruption and striving toward godhood as the last."

"No," Karn said. "We're not gods. We're barely even Elkandu."

Dolen smiled thinly. "Even so." He looked pensively down at the man, then sighed. "Though I fear that undirected anger and hubris which might lead to such delusion may affect us all, and it is to that purpose that I have sought you out. I would redress the... overly cruel nature of that which was intended to dissuade."

Karn gave a slight nod and said, "I would be ... much appreciative."

"Once done must now be undone," Dolen replied in a quiet singsong, the rhyme in his mind serving to still and focus the energy that first snapped the mental bond he'd set, then a stir of a warmer power flooding to repair the physical. "Wrong cast out, let nature run..." He examined the threads of the weave and their effect, then slowly nodded in satisfaction. "And as once before, so be it. But remember always the dangers."

Karn bowed his head to Dolen and said, "Not again shall I claim to be a god unbidden and unearned, nor shall I seek that power unto myself."

"Far better for it," Dolen replied dryly, an acidic hint of bitterness rising. "What desire would any aspire to such heights of disdain? Fare well, may wisdom guard your soul."

He nodded sharply to the other as a portal opened, then stepped through it without further word as his business was now done. Karn returned to repairing his drum kit in a rather better mood, just as well if Sheniro desired to play sappy pop songs.

The portal had opened back upon the beach that Kalli had saved him from, and Dolen smiled fondly at the memory of her stubborn persistence. He clasped his hands behind his back and walked slowly toward the tumbled end of the inlet, pale eyes tracing the jagged and melted outlines of rock which had once held Khanis's prison. The trek was a short enough one, though it required some climbing to return to the center of the cave.

He gazes about with a quiet regret, recognizing the unreasoning and irrational hatred which he had turned to the aid of destroying another. True, it was to assist the vengeance of another, but could there not have been another way? A softly melancholy melody rose to his lips as he paced slowly past the spot where the ritual circle had been, and his vision turned to other planes to seek out the spiritual residue of his actions.

Still hanging, adrift in the ethereal breezes, like a wind sock of a dream, a soul had remained clinging there for days, waiting patiently. To remain there for so long without going to rebirth, one must clearly have a great will to live.

Dolen experienced a thrill of shock as he saw and recognized the shade, and he smiled thinly at the unlikely event as he remembered a distant place and an urgently pressed word.

"Redemption indeed," he murmured.

He set to gently strengthen the soul's tether that it might not drift away even as he sought to redress the injustice. Once done, his mind turns down paths which were well-known, ones his old self would have boggled at. The stuff of life, to hold the fragile-seeming soul within its warm embrace, that was what he began to draw from the very aether.

The soul held on, and waited a little longer, almost seeming aware of what he was doing and watching him. A whisper of a breeze drifted past, even though the cavern remnants were sheltered from the wind coming off the water.

Dolen took his time at it, weaving from memory as well as the shade's own and the faded pattern which lingered still. A quiet melody threaded through as he spun the tapestry, taking from the well of artistry inherent to his blood to return the gift which he had aided in seeing stolen... he would allow for no mistake, nor less than the fullness of what was owed. Time would pass as it must, it was of no consequence.

The effect was the knitting first of bone, then a flow of muscle and organs to fill out the form at the command of the beckoning melody, form and function gradually becoming one as details emerged and softened the more gruesome details.

As he finished, the soul drifted into the body almost of its own accord, and she took a breath and opened her eyes, eyelids fluttering for a moment before she looked up at him. The final detail of clothing was added as she stirred to life once more, and Dolen took a few steps back to allow her room to react as she saw fit upon coming to full awareness.

He waited a few moments more, then softly said, "Are you well, lady?"

Teeckala sat up and looked at herself, lifting a hand flexing her fingers for a moment. "I am alive?" she murmured, and staggered to her feet slowly and unsteadily.

Dolen stepped quickly forward to offer a steadying arm, and smiled tightly as he nodded. "You are indeed, though perhaps by only the most implausible chain of events. Careful now, such transition is assuredly disorienting."

"I remember... I think I remember..." Teeckala murmured. "What happened?"

"You fell afoul of vengeance and a fool," Dolen replied quietly and took a moment to bring a tall glass of orange juice into existence which he pressed on her. "Drink this and allow your wits the time to gather themselves. Your time spent beyond the mortal coil was doubtless long and tiring."

Teeckala drank the proffered beverage slowly, and said, "I don't remember much of it. There was... darkness, trying to pull me in... but I didn't want to go yet..."

"Your soul held tightly enough that I was able to draw it forth once more," Dolen replied in soft and soothing tones. "You are once again returned and whole. No doubt you shall find your internal balance again soon enough. The worst trauma is well past."

Teeckala inclined her head to him briefly and said, "I am grateful to you."

Dolen shook his head faintly. "There is no reason or cause for gratitude. It was simply a debt owed which my soul demanded be repaid. I am pleased that the opportunity presented itself."

"You must be cautious, Dolen Ista, for there is more than you realize at stake," Teeckala said quietly, finishing the juice he had given her. "Regardless, I do not doubt that Khanis has also regretted her actions by this point."

"I know," Dolen replied with quiet certainty, the source of which he didn't question and has no inclination to actively pursue just now.

There were other things on his mind, not the least of which was a memory of what he'd just so blithely done and a nagging wonder at why his mind continued to gnaw and worry at it like a bone. He stepped back to give her an appraising glance and nodded in satisfaction, then smiled faintly.

"Perhaps Khanis has come to regret it," he said. "I could not honestly hazard a guess. My own perceptions of the world were decidedly less than objective when first I encountered her, which does not lend well toward an honest assessment."

"Khanis has a hot temper and a good heart," Teeckala said. "She would have, no doubt, charged recklessly into the Planar Wars without a thought and found a way to destroy herself, had I not intervened..."

"Clarity of vision," Dolen replied, "is a rare commodity indeed when rage and anger become involved, yet still may it be gained or _re_ gained with the realization of what that blindness has wrought. That lesson will be one which she will need learn, even as I must relearn it."

"I shall again thank you, and bid my leave of you, to seek out that one who was as a sister to me in times past."

"Be careful in the approach," Dolen warned quietly. "Well do I know the rivers of hatred, and they are not always so readily cooled. I will leave you with the wish of gentler emotion and kinship to quench the anger."

He bowed formally to her, then opened a portal to return to the familiar domain of the Darknova. In the wake of his departure, Teeckala proceeded to seek out the familiar thread of the Nexus, and Recalled.

Perhaps the hope of finding redemption was not always such a futile prospect after all.


End file.
